Nearing Our Destiny
by Asirainis
Summary: What if Eltrio had survived and made it to his beloved Xia? What if they were banished from Dragovia while she was pregnant with two children? Stay Tuned and find out!
1. Prologue: Dangers Ahead

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Prologue: Dangers Ahead

Airlia and Draco were on the boat approaching the kingdom of Trodain, dressed as plainly as they could. Airlia had taken to wearing a loose fitting black broom skirt that enhanced her magical abilities. Her tunic was a dark green that was square cut along her neckline with a corset outside of it to keep the tunic tucked in. She wore a belt with a whip that was sitting on her left side with her item bag on her right hip. On her back was a quiver with a false bottom holding their funds stocked with arrows and a bow resting just on top of the quiver. She fiddled with her skirt, ensuring her throwing knives were well hidden. She stood a paltry five foot three inches including her leather boots. Her long brown hair was tied back with a simple length of black ribbon. Her brown eyes were filled with concern as they landed near Trodain.

"I hope she's good to you brother. I want you both to be happy and in love, like mother and father." She said as her brother nodded.

Draco was dressed in a plain navy blue tunic with grey pants tucked into dark brown boots. On his head was a red bandana to try and hide his heritage. His warm brown eyes belied the inner strength as she looked at the gold jacket that he was wearing. She could see that he had brought their friend and confidant mouse, Munchie in the right pocket. He stood nearly a foot taller than she did. He held a spear in the back holder along with a shield. On his left hip was his sword while he had his item bag on his right hip. Airlia knew he always carried his metal boomerang hidden within his other coat pocket. Once the ship docked, Airlia and Draco hurried off as they waved off the ship. "When it's time to return, we'll simply seek passage from Trodain."

The captain frowned because he didn't want to leave the pair alone, "Are you sure lass, lad?" At Draco's nod, he left the pair as they went around the corner to follow the path to Trodain. The pair had arrived far later than they had originally planned, but it was for the best. Their captain of the guards Marcus was right after all in that they needed to know how to defend themselves. Draco had trained with Marcus for swordsmanship and for knowledge of the spear while Airlia had trained with the master of whips and the master of archery. Luckily they were able to adapt to the methods fairly quickly though. However the Captain of the guards wasn't quite as confident in Airlia's abilities, demanding that she learn a few basic fighting techniques to protect her if someone should try to assault her. She had learned quickly the art of what hurts most on the human body to strike there if given the opportunity. She was also given throwing knives to keep on her at all times, hidden within the folds of her skirt that she would wear while traveling.

When they arrived at the castle, the guards smiled at them as they proclaimed, "Welcome to Trodain Prince Draco and Princess Airlia!" Airlia blushed lightly as she nodded her thanks while they went inside. The sun was high in the sky as they saw the king and princess of Trodain hurrying out to meet them in the courtyard. Airlia stood back, as did Trode while the royal couple looked at one another for the first time since the engagement happened. She could see the gentle look enter their eyes and knew that everything would be just fine between them as she sighed softly. Princess Medea was truly beautiful, wearing a simple white dress that hung off both shoulders with an underlying red sleeveless tunic. She had gold bracers on her wrists and gold armbands that glistened off the sunlight. Her long hair went down to the middle of her abdomen held in place by a sapphire and gold headband with a blue cloak finishing off the look.

Princess Medea's warm brown eyes glimmered in joy as she curtseyed to the pair of siblings. "Welcome, I am Princess Medea of Trodain, and this is my father King Trode of Trodain." She indicated the shorter man who had warm brown eyes and a mess of dirty blond hair bordering on a golden brown held in place by a crown. Below his mouth was a crafted goatee that somehow held remained regal. He was short, standing only about three and a half feet high with his regal attire.

Princess Airlia curtseyed while Prince Draco bowed. "Greetings to you both, I am Princess Airlia, and you've already met my brother Prince Draco. We wanted to be able to get to know both of you better, so we thought it best to come here ourselves. I insisted on it simply because I don't want either of you to be trapped in a loveless marriage. He shouldn't have to bear it…" She let her words drift off. Trode looked at her sympathetically as she shook her head, indicating to let the matter go.

Draco frowned, knowing exactly what she meant and why she was so upset. He put a hand on her shoulder, "If you find someone worthy of your heart, you just tell me sis. I'll back you no matter what."

At Medea's frown Airlia expanded, "I've never met my future husband. Mother only said it was to bring peace to her homeland but refused to say more on the matter. Even father won't tell me anything and usually he'll tell me right away. So it prompted this trip to meet Medea."

Trode smiled amiably as he led the pair inside the castle. "To make it easier, we'll just move on from that dreadful topic. Welcome to Trodain. You may explore anywhere you wish on the castle's premises. Princess Airlia will be staying with Princess Medea for the duration of the stay while you'll have a room just down the hall from them." Airlia paled as she saw a man walk past them in the castle, towards the door. He was familiar but she couldn't quite place the face because of his red and purple jester attire striking against his black hair. But his face, it was just so hauntingly familiar as she shook her head to clear it.

"Airlia? What's the matter?" Her brother quipped as she shook her head.

"I don't know. That man, who is he King Trode?"

Trode shook his head, "He was just being shown the way out my dear. Don't let him distress you my dear. He was a jester who came here looking for work and I found him quite frankly unamusing. So we suggested he go look elsewhere for work if that's what he truly wants to be." Airlia nodded as everything seemed to progress smoothly.

* * *

Dinner had gone well while Airlia and Draco retired to their quarters for the evening as Medea went out to the balcony for a bit of time alone to look at the stars. The next few minutes went by slowly as Airlia realized the pair had yet to come in. So she opened her door to see a guard unconscious as she ran to him. "Please, you must wake up!"

Turning her head, she saw the jester from before coming down. However, he looked different… His white makeup had bleached away to reveal greyish skin, and his hair was no longer jet black, having become devoid of all color. She glared at him as he cackled, "So my princess, are you ready to face your destiny?" She paled in fright as he raised the scepter before her world went dark.

He picked her up, grunting as he did while his body got used to having the powers of the scepter. "You scorned me once Princess, but soon as the seal is broken… You will scorn me no more!" Draco opened his door after hearing a scuffle and growled as he reached for his sword.

"Ah Prince Draco, time for you to become as still as the plants, like everyone in this kingdom will soon be!" He held the scepter up as the ball in its mouth glowed an eerie red. In the moment of the blast, Draco feared for his future wife and for his sister who was lying limply in the jester's arms. Shortly after the prince was incapacitated, Dhoulmagus walked outside of the castle onto the balcony that Airlia had been going to prior. He chuckled as he set the sleeping woman down before unleashing his wrath on the kingdom before him. Once he was done, he watched every thorn encrusted vine wrapping around the castle. He saw every person turned to a plant before he picked up his maiden with a viscous smirk. The jester now knew he had a way in to deal with each and every person who had wronged him before.

Picking up the unconscious woman, he left by foot, becoming more and more determined with every step of dealing with everyone who wronged him… Starting with _dear old _Master Rylus…


	2. Chapter 1: Death's Dealer

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 1: Death's Dealer

He reached the town just before morning, carrying the girl tucked under one arm as he smirked. The jester reached the gates before shifting her into both arms while he used the scepter as more of a walking stick to make it seem like he had just run from battle carrying her. Going into town, some of the townspeople ignored him while others pointed out the inn just on the other side of the overhanging bridge. He ignored them as he made his way to his former master's lodging nearby.

It had been a simple two story lodge that was wood and brick that had been all too familiar as the memories overtook the mage's memories. Growling he made it to the door as he banged on it heavily, garnering the attention of his old teacher. When the door was opened, the older man saw the unconscious woman and murmured, "What happened to her Magus?"

'Magus' forced a few coughed before he spoke, "We were travelling together… we were attacked… She was rendered unconscious. I managed to spirit her away from the battle and wanted your help healing her master."

Rylus showed him inside and allowed him to lay her on the couch near the fire roaring in the hearth. The elderly man sighed as he looked over the sleeping girl before speaking, "She seems to be okay, just sleeping." Magus on the other hand sized up his former master. The man was barely taller than the sleeping princess with short greying blond hair; he wore a simple robe of black and purple with a gold cord wrapped around his waist. The jester feigned relief as he came to look at the sleeping woman, all he had to do was bide his time and then the former master would pay.

Time ticked by slowly as Dhoulmagus found his opportunity. "Why not rest Magus, I'll watch over her for a few hours," Rylus had suggested to which, the jester only nodded appearing weary. He got up, pretending to stretch as he walked over to his scepter that was leaning against the table. Grabbing it quietly, he turned around and struck his former master quickly through the chest as a river of blood flowed from the wound.

Cackling, the jester pushed the body off of his scepter. "You should have never turned your back on me old man. You were a _fool_ for turning me away! Now I will have my revenge on those who snubbed me!" He cackled as he looked at the slumbering form, which still appeared to be deeply under the spell of the scepter. "Even you little princess will pay for snubbing me!" Scooping her into his arms, he took his scepter and casted a spell on the fire that was going, causing it to grow in size, consuming everything in its fiery path as he quietly left town through the side exit.

He walked down the path as smoke and fire covered his tracks as he shifted the girl once more to under his right arm once more. Cackling he knew his next target hadn't snubbed him, but he stood in the way of reclaiming his powers, _his former glory!_ He went towards the next village, to the south and east of town of Farebury. He wandered down the well-worn path, as he felt the curves of the woman as she hung limp in his arm. He slowly reached the bridge that he knew he had to cross. His powers were still limited which angered him… In order to have the princess who rejected him so completely, he had to have _all_ of his powers once more at his disposal. As it was, the girl would soon wake because his power wasn't strong enough to have her in a deeper sleep.

He shifted his hold on Airlia once more as he came closer to the town. With her draped over each arm and his scepter covered in dirt to hide the blood as he passed the town, following the pull to a man just past the tiny rural village. The man was dressed in a blue armor with gold trim and a ruby red tassel out of the back of his helmet that stood about four inches shorter than the jester who called out to him. "Help me please! We're being chased by bandits! Please help! They rendered my fiancée unconscious! I'm sure they're still after us!" The mage pleaded as the auburn haired man nodded.

"Follow me, we'll go over here and lose them!" The man spoke as he turned, his cape swirling with the movement. He followed the man as they continued east as the jester cackled softly to himself. When they arrived to a tower where the knight opened the gate by lifting it up, "Follow me this way…" He led them to a corner tower and went up the stairs and inside the corner tower.

Once he was inside, the girl started to stir as she groaned... "Where… where am I?"

Dhoulmagus put on a show of helping her to stand. Leaning over to her, he whispered, "_You even think about telling him anything about this then he will die __**and**_ _I will kill your family._"

She paled and nodded silently as she turned to the man. "Oh thank you for helping me kind sir, what's your name?"

The knight in blue and gold turned around, his auburn hair sticking just past the lip of his helmet. His warm brown eyes shining as he spoke, "I'm Alistair, Alistair Albert. And you my dear?"

She looked at Dhoulmagus who gave her a look saying to remain silent. So she opted for a shortened form of her middle name, "My name is Mira, thank you so much once more." He nodded as the three of them began climbing the ladder before them.

Once Alistair was situated, he helped Airlia up the last rung as she pleaded with him softly. "We must run, please!" He nodded, acknowledging the foreboding feeling that had flooded the knight already. He ran with her, past the door and into the tower, locking it after the two of them were in there safely. The screaming and pounding on the door told them they weren't safe yet.

"Follow me!" He led her to the wall as he touched something within to make the wall spin with them following it.

Just after they heard the door smash open, a voice could be heard screaming. "Get back here! You're mine!" Airlia's face paled as they continued up the stairs. He led her to the wall opposite of the stairs and clicked something again to move them into the next room where a torch burned brightly.

"Stay close and quiet. I'll get you out of this… somehow." He said softly as she only nodded silently. He could see the terror in her eyes as he hurried them to the adjoining wall as they went past the next rotating door to the stairs leading further up the tower. He tried to think as he climbed where he could hide her. He frowned as he realized there was no way out of this for either of them as he gripped her hand tightly while he led her to a shortcut in the wall. In fact, they found another face on the wall to activate and turn the wall to allow them to pass as he hurried her up the steps. They could still hear the mage cursing the pair of them.

"Damn you boy, bring back what belongs to me!" The jester cursed as they rounded the hallway up to the final floor as Mira clung to him like a shaking leaf.

"What is your real name my lady? I know he made you afraid of him, but I won't let him hurt you." Alistair asked as they went up the last set of steps.

She frowned and nodded, "I … I can't say right now I'm sorry."

Alistair frowned as he said, "We'll figure out everything else later my lady. I need to get you out of here somehow… Wait, that's it! There's a vine that goes down the side of the building. It's in actuality a ladder for emergency purposes. Climb down and cross the ocean my lady, flee from here!" Airlia frowned, not liking the idea of leaving him alone to die as the skies darkened and thunder boomed while lightning flashed.

"Well, well. Seems we have a man who is determined to die. Such a pity. A pity that a shining star like you is struck down so young… You will learn my name as you die, it is Dhoulmagus!" The jester said as he came over to the pair. Alistair frowned as he tried to pull his sword while the jester used his scepter to create a field of paralysis around the knight.

"Damn you Dhoulmagus!" He cursed as the princess felt her throwing dagger in the folds of her skirt.

She threw it at the mage as he neared Alistair. "Damn you bitch!" He frowned as he saw her go near the knight. With a wave of his scepter, she was sent flying back to the water at the edge of the room through the thin metal fencing.

Alistair frowned as he watched the brunette being tossed like a rag doll as he called out to her, "Mira, no!" She groaned as she struggled to sit up first, then to try and stand as she watched in horror as Dhoulmagus moved to impale Alistair as she raced to reach the man, her mind reeling with escape options.

Finding very few, she tried to push him out of the way mostly as the scepter impaled his shoulder. Alistair screamed in agony as the scepter began to glow brighter still. A ring came undone as the jester looked at it in question. "How peculiar. I only need to draw the blood forcibly?"

She gripped the end of the scepter and ripped it out of Alistair before she whispered one word… "Woosh!" A magical cyclone whipped up, pushing him away as she took the man's hand and whispered another word, "Evac!" The golden orb covered them both, whisking them away from the building as Dhoulmagus roared in outrage. She looked at his wound as she didn't dare look behind her at the tower. She wanted to heal his injury, but how much time did they have. So instead, she opted to heal him on the run to the next village

They hurried along as she quietly whispered heal again and again as they ran, his shoulder slowly healing from the magic as Alistair whispered, "Do you have a chimaera wing?"

She nodded as she fished into the bag for it. Once she wrapped her fingers around the wing, she pulled it out and handed it to him. He whispered as he flung it into the air, "Port Prospect." The vanished in a flurry of feathers before arriving at a town whose entrance was surrounded by stone and trees. "This is Port Prospect. I won't call you by your other name right now, it's important that we keep running as fast and as far away as we can from him." She nodded as they hurried through the port as everyone looked at the pair oddly while they ran up to the lighthouse.

Going through the tall guiding light for ships quickly, they found the quartermaster as he looked at Alistair awkwardly. "Wow, what's this Lord Alistair?"

The auburn haired man shook his head, "We have to go now. Please! Can you get us across the ocean right away?" The quartermaster nodded as he ushered them on the ship.

Alistair spoke to the quartermaster as he said, "When my sister comes looking for me, tell her that I've gone across to Peregrin Quay. Tell her that I'm trying to protect a young woman who just saved my life and that I hope she can catch up with us quickly."

The tall quartermaster nodded, his horned mask not betraying any emotions as he said, "I will pass the message along. Good luck you two!"

The ship departed as the pair sat down on the deck, relief coursing through their beings equally. Alistair turned to Airlia, "Mira, does anyone know you were kidnapped by that man?"

Airlia nodded, "My brother…" She wept for a moment before continuing, "But I don't know if he's even alive. He was at Trodain when it was attacked by Dhoulmagus. … Perhaps the people of Trodain too, but they were cursed somehow by him. So it may very well be just … me…" She started to sob brokenly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Well you're not alone, you've got me." He said comfortingly as she shook her head.

"I might have your friendship, but I'm destined to marry a man I don't know. Someone I won't know until the moment I go to say I do. I've tried to get my parents to at least tell me where he's from and mum's the word on it…" She said as he frowned. _Why would they force her to marry someone that she hasn't even met?! What if he is someone who would hurt her!?_

"Alistair, now that he isn't in the same location as us… My true name… is Airlia, Princess of Argonia." She said as he looked at her in shock.

Recovering after a half second he smiled and nodded, "Mira it is then. At least for now until we find ourselves somewhere safer in order to find a way to get you home my lady."


	3. Chapter 2: Maella Abbey

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 2: Maella Abbey

The ship arrived before long, thankfully to Peregrin Quay. The moment it was docked, they were off like a shot, passing through town quickly as they found an abbey along the way. Mira looked at it and sighed in relief. "We may find shelter here, let's go inside!" He nodded, relieved too for a chance to relax, to breathe easy. Going inside, they saw some people looking at the pictures on the walls and others were praying. Inside the circular turret, they found a door leading deeper into the abbey.

On the other side was an empty stone courtyard save that of two men wearing guard uniforms in blue with white trim over blue tunics and grey protective mesh beneath it. On their hips were rapiers as Mira felt more fear coursing through her veins, but she had to press onwards. They barely have had any rest as it was, so this was likely their only chance for safety as she pleaded with the men before her, "Can we please stay the night? We've been running for the last few hours from a homicidal maniac and could seriously do with rest. Please?" The taller man with thinning blond hair glared as he stepped up to her and shoved her backwards. In her exhaustion, she stumbled and fell back onto the stone ground as she winced in pain.

Alistair growled as he knelt down to her, "Forget them, we'll keep running Mira. Let's get out of here." She nodded in agreement as she tried to stand when the windows were pushed open.

A man came to the open window, wearing a blue uniform that was different from the other Templars. His blue eyes pierced her as she took in his slicked back black hair and odd shaped gold pendant. "I told you to keep strangers out, but to not to be rude. The Templars have an image to maintain. Is the lady okay sir?"

Alistair shook his head, "She's beyond exhausted, as am I for that matter. We've been running from a man who tried to murder me. He is still after her though. We came here because we were seeking shelter for the night." He helped her to stand up as she rubbed the back of her head gingerly. The man shook his head as he signaled for the windows to be drawn closed. A few minutes later, he came out the front door.

"My name is Marcello, and I am Captain of the Templars of Maella Abbey. Let's get you both inside. What are your names?" The dark haired man asked as he walked on the other side of Airlia into the abbey.

Alistair answered for them both, "I am Alistair Albert of Alexandria to the north, and this is Mira." Marcello observed the exhausted brunette as she shuddered.

"Mira?" Marcello questioned as she shook her head before collapsing to the ground, exhausted.

Marcello and Alistair were quick to each grab an arm. They carried her up to a room that was in-between the stairs leading up to the second floor. Marcello spoke as they went to the door, "This is my personal room and study. She'll be safe here and I'll have another cot brought in for you Alistair." Alistair nodded as they went around the blue and gold screen to lay her on the bed in the corner. She shivered in her slumber, terrified. Marcello frowned as he watched the emotions flood her face before a knock came to the door. "Pardon me a moment."

Alistair nodded as the man left the room while he watched her face to see the emotions were continuing to flood her face. "Poor girl, what's troubling you?" She continued to thrash in bed as he realized what it was. _The jester… Dhoulmagus! He had already found them!_ Fearful for her and for himself, he drew his sword and prepared for anything while she slept.

Time slowly passed by until Marcello returned to the room with two men and a cot. They came around and placed it on the other side of his desk that was just at the edge of the bed Airlia was laying on. "I think your attacker was just here. I was careful in my wording as I told him neither of you were here. I didn't want him to know I was lying through my teeth, though I think the Goddess will forgive me for this instance." Alistair breathed a sigh of relief as the night went on.

Mira awoke the next morning as she froze for a moment, frightened of where she was before her memories hit her. She cried softly as she whispered her brother's name, "Draco, where are you?" She sat up as she looked around to see Alistair sleeping on the bed along the same side of the room. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she stretched lightly to see the blue and gold rug beneath her feet. She walked past Alistair whose shoulder was almost healed completely except for the dreadful scar that was there. Frowning, she whispered 'heal' as she watched her magic envelop his shoulder, healing him of his injury fully except for a tiny scar that would remain.

She rounded the end of the curtain to see a black haired man working at the desk. He looked up to see her as she held a finger to her lips before she whispered. "He's sleeping…" Marcello nodded as he indicated the chair across from his desk that rested over a green and gold rug.

Marcello smiled at her as she smoothed out her broom skirt. "Are you alright dear?" She could only shake her head negatively.

Sighing she expanded softly on the headshake. "I was kidnapped while visiting a nearby kingdom, before putting me under a sleeping spell. The jester had attacked my brother, possibly killing him and then savaged the whole kingdom. While I was under that sleeping spell, he murdered a man in a town. I woke up as he was trying to get Alistair alone in a tower using me to his advantage. We managed to escape but Alistair was injured. You noticed his shoulder I'm sure." At Marcello's nod she sighed, "Dhoulmagus did that to him. He froze Alistair who had tried to help me escape. I managed to push Alistair mostly out of the way of the scepter, but it did pierce his shoulder. I called for my wind magic, pushed him away for the most part and then used an evacuation magic to get us to the base where Alistair used one of my chimaera wings to get to Port Prospect. We didn't dare go back to the town where he was from because he was fearful if Dhoulmagus came after him … and or after me… Would he kill those who couldn't defend themselves? We couldn't chance it, so we ran. We crossed the ocean and found our way here. You… you know the rest."

Marcello nodded as he asked, "Yes, and he did try to come in, but my men pushed him back. We've tightened our defenses while we wait him out." A light knock came to the door. Marcello excused himself as he got up and went to the door. After a moment Marcello turned from the man at the door to bow to her, "Please excuse me a moment my dear. I have something I need to tend to." She nodded as he left the room quietly.

Once the door was shut, she heard Alistair stirring as she got up to check on him. "How are you feeling Alistair?"

He frowned, "I'm worried Mira. I know we had to run, and you're right about why we didn't go to Alexandria. Once we shake his tail, we'll head home and I can explain to my mother what's going on and then we can go to Trodain to see if we can find your brother."

Mira nodded with a half-smile as she covered his hand. "Thank you."

Marcello came in right after that as they turned to him. "Was that the jester again?" Alistair asked.

Marcello shook his head. "No, just some travelers that I sent away. I'd say remain another day or two and you should be clear to go without worrying of him trying to come after you two again." Mira sank into the chair as she shuddered.

Marcello smiled gently at the pair, "So are you two brother and sister? I know you mentioned another brother, but I was just curious…" Mira looked at Alistair for a moment before she giggled behind a hand.

"No, we're just friends. I couldn't let him die… I was asleep and yet I wasn't asleep during the spell Dhoulmagus had on me. I knew I couldn't let him kill another. He tried to threaten me into not telling Alistair anything. Said he would kill my family…" Marcello nodded with a frown. _He had begun to like her and she was of course claimed by another man. Who wouldn't like a sweet, caring girl like her after all?_

A knock came to the door as one of the Templars who had been in the courtyard came in. "Captain, breakfast is ready. Would you all like to take it downstairs or do you want me to bring it up here?"

Marcello thought for a moment, "Bring it up here for all three of us. They need to stay hidden for as long as possible until the threat has moved on."

Shortly after breakfast another knock came to the door. "Marcello, it's Angelo. I was told to come see you?"

Marcello frowned as he motioned to Airlia and Alistair to remain seated. "I have some abbey matters to deal with. Forgive me for being such a rude host."

Airlia shook her head as she said, "Not at all. Thank you for doing all you've done to help us Marcello. I'm truly grateful." She felt an emotion bloom in her chest, but she was unsure of it. She wasn't allowed to feel anything for anyone else as she rapidly blinked back tears… _Damn that marriage to some unknown man! Damn my parents for forcing it on me! The only one who understood me was my brother and he might be dead!_


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 3: Reunion

Marcello left as she caught a glance of 'Angelo.' Angelo was a platinum blond, as tall as Marcello who was dressed in a red uniform with white trim that was so similar to Marcello's uniform and yet it couldn't be more different. They were wearing a half cape, and had a half jacket. Marcello's had blunted tails while Angelo's uniform had pointed tails. Marcello wore knee high boots while Angelo merely wore white knee high guards that held onto his shoes via a strap on the bottom. Angelo's long platinum blond hair went into a ponytail tied by a length of black ribbon much like her brown hair was.

They sat down as they tried to figure out their next move. However, she felt a sinister presence in the air, "Alistair, he's here somewhere! I'm scared!" Alistair nodded as they both armed themselves as she trembled in fear.

"Everything's going to be just fine Mira. I don't know how, but I know it will be." Alistair said as he tried to comfort her. They remained at arms as Marcello came back into the room.

"Mira? Alistair?" He questioned as they relaxed for a moment while Mira explained the situation to Marcello who put his hand to his chin in thought. "I felt that too my dear. I'll be back. Both of you please stay here for your safety."

She nodded as they remained there while he left with a handful of other Templars. The pair paced the room as she looked at Alistair in relief after a few hours. "It's gone. Safe again for a short time I'd wager." Alistair nodded as they reset their weapons.

However, the feeling came back all too soon for the pair as she looked at him. "I'm not waiting here. I need to help whomever he's targeting. Even if I'm at risk, I have to try…"

He nodded as he spoke, "I agree Mira, let's go."

They left the room and went down the stairs at the exact moment that the door was flung open and four others ran into the room. Mira looked at the man in blue and gold in shock. "Brother?"

He nodded happily as the siblings reunited with a quick embrace while Jessica gaped at her own brother. "Alistair?"

The auburn haired man sighed in relief, "Jess!"

After a moment, Draco took off towards the doorway as he whispered to his sister, "I'm Altair right now."

She nodded, "And I'm Mira right now. Let's go help whoever the target is."

They ran outside to find the bridge ablaze as they ran across it quickly as the bridge gave way behind them. Once they were fully across Airlia tried the door. "It's locked from the inside. Break it down guys!" The men of the group quickly put their weight to it, forcing it open as they saw a Templar collapsed in the main room.

Looking at the stairs, she could make out shadows as another Templar was tossed down the stairs. "This is horrible. It's him Alistair, I'm sure of it!" He nodded as he got in front of her.

The shorter, stocky man looked at her, "It's who guv'ness?"

Mira looked at the ground, "Dhoulmagus. Let's go guys!" They went up the stairs as Airlia saw Marcello slammed against the wall. She paled in fright as she saw Dhoulmagus floating above the Abbot. She watched as Angelo ran to Marcello who was struggling to get up. However Dhoulmagus threw them both to the wall with a wave of his scepter. Mira had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming in horror as she kept out of sight. She had to wait for the right moment to intervene.

A short man with green skin came up to her as he touched her shoulder, "You okay miss?"

She looked at him in surprise before his voice hit her as she said, "Trode? Just call me Mira for now. No one can know who my brother and I really are… at least not until we're able to really explain the situation to everyone." He nodded in agreement as they watched the scene unfold before them.

Alistair kept with her, knowing if he showed his face, then Dhoulmagus would know she was here too… He put his hand on her shoulder to try and pass her his calming energy as she shivered in fright. They couldn't see as much as were able to hear the talking going on. Dhoulmagus's sinister cackle was ever present, taunting them as he spoke in between cackles, "Now nothing stands in my way! The sooner I deal with the Abbot and this lot of scoundrels before me, the sooner I will have what belongs to me! I will _not_ be denied!" He cackled as the princess felt her blood run icy cold. Alistair frowned knowing they couldn't blow their cover until it was absolutely necessary.

They heard Marcello's voice next as Mira felt her heart beat faster in her chest. He groaned before he spoke, "You… you dare lay a finger on Abbot Francisco!"

Again the jester laughed, "I won't lay a finger on him so to speak… Oh no, it will be my scepter that takes his life! And I _know_ you've been harboring something else that belongs to me… I will be taking _it_ with me as well!" Airlia had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out in fear. She knew that everything depended on her playing her cards right.

Marcello caught the words and knew exactly what he meant, but refused to give rise to it. "I already told you Dhoulmagus, there isn't anything here that belongs to you!"

The jester merely cackled as he shook his head, "Oh I know it's here. But that's the second chore to deal with. So you're now called Abbot Francisco. I told you long ago that you'd see me again!"

The Abbot frowned as he spoke, "Don't worry, Marcello! I will be fine. And to you, wretched sinner, if Marcello said that whatever you're looking for isn't there then it's not here. Regardless, I have given myself to the Goddess. If it is Her wish, I am prepared to die." Airlia frowned; she couldn't let this happen to another soul. She couldn't let someone die needlessly…

As if sensing her inner thoughts, Trode touched her shoulder with a head shake. "Don't reveal yourself my dear. I'm going to distract him hopefully enough to allow the Abbot to flee." She nodded as she watched the cursed king ascend the stairs.

They could hear the Abbot continue, "But, wretched sinner, if that is not Her wish, nothing you can do will ever harm me!" Airlia applauded Francisco's courage, as she tried to draw on some of it for her to try and save the elderly abbot. He continued, "The Goddess will protect us all from whatever evil you can muster!"

Dhoulmagus cackled as he spoke again, "What faith you have! We shall have to put it to the test! Once you are all out of my way, then my body and spirit will reunite in my present body! All of the fools who held disdain for me, who scorned me will be made to pay!"

He readied his scepter to spear the Abbot with as Trode ran up the steps screaming, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! It's been a while, Dhoulmagus!" Airlia watched the shadows as Dhoulmagus gave Trode a mocking bow.

"Well if it isn't King Toad! Looking as small and ugly as ever I see! And how is the Princess Mare-dea?" He cackled in malicious glee.

Trode eyed him angrily before demanding, "You return my daughter and I to normal at once! Do you have any idea what you've done to my castle!?" She saw the room suddenly began to glow brightly as she bolted up the stairs, using the blinding light as a cover as she saw the elderly Abbot run to put himself between Trode and the scepter.

Thinking fast, she did what she did with Alistair, to try and push the pair out of the way. However, the scepter did strike the Abbot; it just wasn't where it was intended to, again. It pierced his right shoulder as he screamed in agony. Airlia groaned as she saw the scepter and gripped it with both hands, whispering to the Abbot, "Forgive me father for the pain I've caused you today." She wrenched it free as she threw the scepter feet from her. She closed her eyes as she delved into her magic. She had to use stronger magic this time. She had to push Dhoulmagus away from her.

However the jester merely grinned widely. "Ah if it isn't the one who _belongs_ to me! Time to reclaim my belongings!" He grabbed his scepter before starting for the girl as she whispered one word.

"Woosh!"

It drew another magical cyclone that pushed him right out of the stained glass window. He growled as he got up. "You bitch! Again you try to defy me!"

Frowning she spat, "Well Dhoulmagus after all I belong to no one but myself!" Turning back to the abbot she found the spell she wanted to use, but she worried that she didn't have enough energy still for it as she whispered, "Midheal!" A stronger healing light glowed about the abbot as his shoulder closed from the wound.

He groaned as he opened his eyes. "My dear, thank you. I had no idea that he was referring to a young woman as an object. How terrible." She helped him to stand as she kept her eyes warily on the broken window.

Her brother made his way over to her. "You okay Mira?" She nodded warily as she slowly relaxed. Alistair came over to her quickly as he stood watch over the girl.

Marcello got up, and even though he was favoring his ribs, he ran over to the group. "Mira, you shouldn't have done that! You put yourself in jeopardy to help the Abbot. I could have protected him."

The brunette shook her head. "No way Marcello. You're injured as it is…" She shook with fear as the Abbot wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to sooth her.

"Let's get a bridge made and get her across to the kitchen. I think tea is in order to calm the nerves while they get their story out to explain everything." The abbot said as he gently pat her head like a grandfather would.

Marcello nodded as he went down the stairs to see the downed Templars. Checking on them, he went to the doorway to see the Templars across the small lake. "Make a bridge, hurry!" Going back inside the room, he found the group was already downstairs and tending to their wounds with Angelo's magic.

Marcello came over to Airlia, "Mira, are you alright?" She merely shook her head as he frowned. He pulled out a gold rosary he had in his pocket. He gave it to her saying, "Keep this with you. I hope it can help protect you in my place."

She gave him a small smile of thanks as the bridge was quickly made.


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 4: Explanations

Once they were ensconced in the kitchen around the large table, Trode sighed heavily as Mira sipped on her tea before beginning. "My brother Altair and I are from Argonia. We heard about the upcoming nuptials between our Prince Draco and Princess Medea of Trodain. We hopped on a ferry that was going between the two kingdoms and arrived the day of the attack on Trodain. It was then that Dhoulmagus grabbed me, using his scepter to paralyze me. However the spell was two pronged I suppose. I couldn't move, but I could see everything even though my eyes were closed. I witnessed Master Rylus being murdered, powerless to warn him or to stop it."

Taking a breath, she tried to calm the memories as Abbot Francisco poured her another cup of tea. "Drink deeply my dear. An old friend named Marta made it for me to help with relaxation." She nodded as she sipped her tea deeper.

Alistair brought up the thread as he continued. "He found me when I was out walking around the grounds. I had just made a round between the Tower of Alexandria and back to my hometown of Alexandria, to ensure it was bandit free. The jester held her limply in his arms as he begged me for help. Saying bandits had attacked them. Fearing what he had said was true, we went to the tower. Once we got up to the ladder, she started to wake up as he forced her to stick with the story he had already given me. Luckily she had been able to give me a partial name, Mira. When I got to the top of the ladder, I turned to help her up. She whispered the reality of the matter to me and we took off, leaving him behind as I tried to think of a place where she could hide as we climbed. Getting to the top, he cornered us. He shoved her away as he went to kill me. Luckily she was fast to get back up and pushed me mostly out of the way, where my shoulder was injured. She managed to remove the scepter while he screamed at her to return to him. She managed to push him away with that magic that she used back there and get us out. We escaped and made our way to Port Prospect and hopped on the first boat away, worried that if we ran to Alexandria he would follow and attack the village to get to us. It was on the boat where she told me her full name was Mirabel. The jester had threatened to kill her whole family if she told me the truth of the matter. We ran here to Maella Abbey and Marcello knows the rest."

Jessica's eyes glistened when she realized how the girl had tried her best to protect her brother as she whispered, "Thank you Mira. I appreciate what you did for us. And seeing his powers now, I can't blame either of you for not running home."

Angelo nodded as he observed the two women. He looked at Marcello and the Abbot Francisco, "So I would like to travel with them Marcello, Abbot Francisco. I want to bring the man who tried to murder the Abbot to justice. They're after him as well, so our goals would be matched." Marcello thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"That is a fine idea indeed." Marcello said as Abbot Francisco nodded in resigned agreement. Airlia could see that he wore purple robes with gold color trim. His miter had a gold rosary emblazoned on it, while he had a long moustache and even longer hair, bundled into two pigtails.

He smiled as he looked at the young woman. "What a terrible ordeal you've been through. I think the more guards you can draw about you, the better."

She nodded as she finished her third cup of tea; her shaking was visibly reduced as the stout man came up to her. "Guv'ness, the name's Yangus. As you know the bird 'ere is Jessica. And your brother, Altair, is the guv." She nodded as she looked at him. He was short, coming up only to her shoulder with his spiky green helmet and fur vest. His striped pants belied his strength that his tree trunk stout arms and legs did not betray. The many scars on his face and body told her he had seen his fair share of battles. She smiled gently at the man. "Yea I used to be a bandit, but the guv changed all that for me."

_That sounds like Draco alright. _She thought as she looked at her brother with a small grin. "Altair, what happened to Trodain? I last saw the vines taking over the kingdom…"

Trode sighed heavily, "He turned me into this… creature you see before you now. He turned my daughter into a horse. But you must not let the royalty of Argonia know about it… Promise me Mira, Altair! We had only just settled the engagement between my daughter and Prince Draco of Argonia. If they find out this happened, then they might call off the engagement and doom both of them to a life like that of Princess Airlia. Word has reached even my kingdom of her arranged marriage to a man that no one knows, in a kingdom that no one has ever been to or knows the location of. Nothing good can come of that union."

Mira nodded in agreement, hiding her sadness as much as possible when she spoke, "We all love Princess Airlia and don't agree with the union. That's ultimately why we came to meet Princess Medea. To ensure the prince and the princess wouldn't be doomed to be a similar loveless marriage." Marcello nodded as he studied her eyes and saw the lingering sadness.

"You really do adore the princess don't you Mira?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, and it's not just me. Everyone in the kingdom adores her. She has worked to make a place for any homeless children so they don't resort need to resort to thievery. She is a beautiful princess with a heart of gold and a knack for befriending even the most unlikely people." She explained with a small smile. _It was true after all…_ After a moment, she paled in recollection of the mage. "Altair, I know where we saw him before! He was the one who tried to force himself on the princess! It was what prompted the arranged marriage!" She said as Altair paled in memory. They would have to fill in Trode later on the matter.

Marcello sighed as he stood up. He didn't like kings or lords, but he couldn't push his beliefs on anyone that dedicated to their king. He looked outside the doorway and through the open door leading to the Abbot's residence. "Day's going to break soon. Why don't you all rest here for the night. I'll have them set up the cots accordingly." Airlia nodded as she set her empty cup down. The tea had been good for her nerves.

The Abbot led her up as the two rooms near the window on the second floor had shifted to have an extra bed in each. Angelo, Alistair, Draco and Yangus took one room while Jessica and Airlia took the other with Trode and the Abbot. She looked at the Abbot once the door was closed. "I will need to seek the royalty of Argonia to back me in making Marcello the Abbot of Maella Abbey. I'm too old to continue as it is."

Airlia nodded in agreement as she spoke, "They will support you when you explain the situation. Let them know that it would cause less disruption in the Templars there and I'm sure they will help you Abbot Francisco." He nodded with a gentle smile, his confirmation on her identity made as he lay in bed silently.

A few hours later, a knock came to the door awaking all four of them. Airlia got to the door first as she opened it to see Marcello standing there. He had an apologetic look as he explained, "The others are awake and antsy to move on trying to find him." She nodded with a frown. She had grown to enjoy Marcello's quiet comfort which made her reality all the more saddening. They left the room to join the others in the hallway.

Altair looked at her with determination. He had long since known he would force his parents to let her out of the wedding. Or he would help her run away to wherever she wanted to hide. They nodded as she shook Marcello's hand, "Thank you Marcello, truly thank you. For everything." He gave her a sad smile as she relinquished the grip before leaving.

Once they were outside and Trode was settled on the wagon. He looked at Altair, "Where do we go now Altair?"

Draco pulled out a map as he fingered the next kingdom that was south by south east from their location. "Ascantha will have carrier pigeons that we can use to send word to mother and father."

Mira raised a delicate eyebrow, "Where did you find that map Altair?"

He sent her an impish grin, "Marcello gave it to me by way of apology for his earlier treatment of our group." She merely shook her head.

"Right then, onto Ascantha. Let's hope we get there unhindered." Trode said as they began to walk away.

Alistair looked at Airlia, "I'm so glad I was able to find my sister with your brother. Makes explaining things easier. I would also like to send a carrier pigeon to my mother if I may." Airlia nodded in agreement as her brown hair swayed with the movement.

They proceeded down the stretch of road that went around Simpleton as she looked at her surroundings. Altair saw her look as he merely smiled, reaching for her hand comfortingly. "It'll be okay sis, I promise. We'll end him and you'll be free." She gave him a half smile as she nodded.

Most of the trip was quiet except for Angelo ogling the two women as Jessica growled in agitation. "I would appreciate you not just randomly ogling me Angelo." Alistair reached for the hilt of his sword as Angelo put both hands up defensively.

Altair frowned; he had to put in his two cents. "Leave my sister alone Angelo. I mean it. She's been through hell in the last few days."

After the warning from the two brothers, the man nodded seriously. "I'm just interested in the beautiful women before me. It was what kept me sane while I lived in Maella Abbey." Airlia rolled her eyes as they rounded the bend in the road as a bandit jumped out before them.

The men took out their weapons while Airlia and Jessica were forced near the wagon. As the princess grinned, she reached for an arrow as she grabbed her bow as well. Setting it up, she aimed it right at his shoulder as she launched it. It hit the mark as the bandit roared in pain. Airlia grabbed another arrow as she readied it. "Leave or you'll find yourself with matching arms." He glared at her as he ran away while Altair sent her a look.

"Mira, you shouldn't have done that…"

Her brother chastised her while she could only nod. "Yeah, but it got him to leave, and we can continue onwards. I want to get to Ascantha as soon as possible so we can send out the carrier pigeons to Alexandria and to Argonia…" Alistair looked at her, he could see something was bothering her however the road was not the place to discuss it.

As they continued on the path, they reached a small one floor house and a church, just across the bridge as night was starting to fall. Trode looked at it, "Let's stop at the church and see if we can get lodgings for the night shall we?"

Airlia nodded in agreement as the others felt yawns escaping past them. "I'm going to stay out here with Trode and Medea I think." Altair and Alistair nodded in agreement.

"We're staying out here with you too. Don't want bandits to make off with the horse princess." Altair said as Yangus went inside with Jessica and Angelo.

As everyone got ready for sleeping, Airlia felt herself wishing that Marcello was with her as she shrugged it off. _It had to be the love out of obligation since he saved her right? Even though she felt nothing for Alistair oddly enough…_

She slept for a short time before she heard the door open. Cracking an eye open, she saw Angelo come out to look at the stars. She got up as she half smiled at him. "What's the matter Angelo?"

The platinum blond blinked as he realized she was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I wanted to get some night air because I couldn't sleep."

The princess shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Care to talk about it?"

He shook his head in return, "Not necessarily. Still, it might help a little. But don't let my problems with Marcello get in between your feelings for my half-brother."

Airlia nodded as she settled in to listen while Trode settled into the blanket to listen as well.

As Angelo leaned back against the tree as he tilted his head up to the sky, so obviously lost in his memories as he spoke…

* * *

_**Abbot Francisco was always well-known around these parts for his benevolence. He'd often take in children who had nowhere else to go. And I was one of them… My parents were well-off, part of the aristocracy. But then they both died. All of a sudden I was left with no family and no money. The abbey was the only place I could go…**_

_**A man of the cloth walked past me without the bat of an eye. Yet another man came up to me and gave me a gentle smile. It seemed friendly enough to me as he said, "… You're new here, aren't you? Are you here to join the brothers? Have you come all on your own?" **_

_**I only had enough strength to nod, my voice failing me as he responded kindly, "Oh… You must be exhausted. Where are your things? Is that all you've got?" **_

_**I sighed as tears flooded my eyes. I finally cried as I let everything hit me at once, "Um… My mummy and daddy died. So I don't have many things. And I don't have anywhere else to go…" **_

_**Marcello knelt down as he said, "… You sound a lot like me. But there's no need to worry. Abbot Francisco and all of us will be your family from now on." **_

_**I held my things to my face as I whimpered, "B-but…" **_

_**Marcello smiled as he held his hand out to me, "… Let's go and find the Abbot. Come on now, don't cry. Why don't you tell me your name?" **_

_**I scrubbed the tears from my face as I smiled and reached out to Marcello's extended hand as I said, "Angelo." **_

_**Marcello's face darkened as he stood roughly, hand no longer extended… "You… So you're Angelo." **_

_**Glaring at me, he demanded roughly, "… Leave. I want you to leave. You… Leave and never come back. I don't ever want to see you again!" **_

_**He was silent for a moment while I began to shake further in fear as he continued, "So you're intent on ruining this life for me as well, are you?"**_

_**Marcello was the golden boy of the abbey. He studied hard and had a bright future ahead of him. He can be charming and charismatic when he wants to, in order to make you drop your guard. But when it came to me, his attitude wasn't so positive.**_

_**Shortly after he left an elderly man came out to see me. I remember just how hard the abbot's words hit me that night as he spoke,**_"_**I'm so sorry, child. I'm sad to say I heard that little exchange. It's so unlike Marcello to act like that. I just don't understand…"**_

_**The Abbot's penetrating gaze seemingly saw the reason why Marcello hated me instantly. Abbot Francisco had welcomed me into the abbey regardless of Marcello's demands that I leave. He smoothed over my messy hair as he spoke, "I always knew he had a half-brother… That's you, isn't it? You're Angelo. Well, they say time heals all wounds… Let's hope your living here will make everything all right. Now, come along with me. From today onwards, this will be your home. Why don't I introduce you to everyone?" I nodded as I walked alongside the Abbot into the Templars' headquarters.**_

_**Not long after that… I heard the full story for the first time. About how I had a half-brother who was born from an affair between my father and one of the maids. And that was Marcello… If I hadn't been born, he'd have been next in line to my father. But when I was born, Marcello and his mother were thrown out of the house with nothing to their names. She died soon afterwards. He had no one. So he ended up at the abbey, hating me and my father for all of those years.**_

* * *

Another tear slipped down from his eyes unchecked as he slammed the fist he had made into the tree like a gavel as he sighed. "As I said, don't let my story ruin any friendship you may have developed with Marcello. He was able to help when you needed the assistance badly – it reminded me of when I first approached him before he knew who I was. Still, at least it gave him someone to take his anger out on all those years. I just wish that he would have taken the time to get to know me rather than to just judge me on what our father did to us… At least my antics eased the humdrum life of Maella Abbey."

Airlia sent him a small smile as she spoke, "I think I know why you're such a womanizer Angelo." She giggled as he raised a sculpted white blond eyebrow. She continued, "You were painted by him to be such a villain that you gave him exactly what he expected. He expected to be a womanizer like the father who threw him out so long ago, that for you to be anything else it would have been impossible to conceive."

Angelo smiled genuinely as he nodded. "Exactly. Honestly, I don't care to be at all like my old man. This gives me a chance to give a clean break of it. But if Marcello's around I have to play the part I'm expected to play, for now at least until he sees me for who I am." She nodded as she extended her hand in friendship. He smiled as he took it and actually shook it.

Day started to break as she looked at the sky. "When we get to Ascantha, there is much I wish to update everyone on. But the first thing that I have to do is get a letter to my family and for Alistair to get a letter to his own family." Angelo nodded as everyone regrouped. Jessica came out with the nun from the church to give them all food as Altair fed Medea an apple before eating his own food.

When the meal was done, they smiled in thanks as they proceeded onwards down the path as it curved around hills and the rock outcroppings as they eventually came to a clearing to see a tall castle with black banners down the center of the castle that stretched upwards towards the very heavens. Airlia sighed softly, "I thought he would be done mourning his wife's passing. Word had reached Argonia of the passing of Queen Sasha, King Pavan's wife. That's when everyone thought there would be a match made between the king of Ascantha and the princess of Argonia."

Draco nodded, remembering when they were invited to the funeral for the late queen. That had been two years ago and still the banners remained. This was going to be awkward… They hurried down the hilly path as they arrived at the edge of the kingdom when Trode spoke, "I must wait here. Please, try to not take too long everyone."

Airlia frowned, "Why must you wait here King Trode?"

He shook at the memory, "When we were in Farebury they thought me a monster, so they tried to attack me…"

Airlia gasped in horror as she shook her head. "I'm not letting that happen. Pull up your hood; we're going in King Trode. I promise you're going to be just fine Your Majesty."

He frowned, but complied as they went inside. It was as if time stopped in the kingdom, people were going about their day as if they had just finished burying the queen. They went to the inn near the castle. Trode got off the wagon as he stuck close to them. They went inside where greeted by the innkeeper who merely smiled warily at the group. "Welcome! To stay the night, it'll be ten gold pieces a head."

Airlia smiled as she said, "We'd like to plan on three nights if we may."

The innkeeper looked up, surprised before nodding. "Of course then it'll be two hundred and ten pieces. I have two rooms, one room has four beds and the other has three beds, is that alright?" Airlia fished into her pouch and pulled out the funds before being handed two keys.

Draco smiled as he spoke picking up on his sister's thoughts, "We'd like to be left alone in our rooms, so please if you could be as kind as to not just come into our rooms without notice?"

The innkeeper smiled as she spoke, "Of course good sir. Your rooms are just down the hall." They nodded before going down to the rooms.

They found the room of three being at the end of the hall, with an easy window outside. Airlia smiled as she drew the drapes shut before locking the door. "In here you'll be safe King Trode. I'll bring Medea around momentarily. Don't open the door for anyone who doesn't identify themselves as us. If the innkeeper is with us we'll indicate as such. At least this way you can sleep in a bed tonight."

Trode smiled with his eyes watering as he said, "You are a dutiful young woman."

Airlia quickly got everyone inside the room as she sighed heavily. "I want to clear some matters up before we move forward in our quest… Like whom Altair and I really are. Alistair and King Trode know. But you all deserve to know the truth." Angelo frowned; he had a feeling his half-brother wasn't going to be too happy about this.

"We are the prince and princess of Argonia. My real name is Airlia, and Altair is really Draco. We had to hide our identities while we travel simply because of all of the bandits around. The bit Alistair mentioned about me giving a fake name and the reason behind it are both true. If I hadn't… he would have killed Alistair on the spot as well as my mother and father, and at that time I feared my brother was dead. That's part of why I want to send them a carrier pigeon right away. To warn the guard so that they can keep our family safe. As far as to who we really are under the disguise, we are who you see us as. I never lied about what I do for the children of Argonia. He never lied about my betrothal. I am engaged to be married to someone I've never met. He is from a kingdom that I've never heard of. But for now, because I know we're getting close to more bandit territory, I want to be careful." She shivered as she sat down, fearful of the fallout.

Yangus nodded as he spoke with pride in his voice, "Ah I knew you guys were too good to be mere commoners. That's why you're guv and guv'ness. Always knew it." Airlia smiled at the gentle former bandit.

Jessica frowned, "When did you tell Alistair because you said Dhoulmagus was going to kill you?" Airlia looked at the busty auburn haired woman who stood at her height with a purple off shoulder tunic and red skirt with a tan corset around her waist.

"On the boat after I was sure we shook him for a short time." Alistair said as his sister nodded.

Airlia frowned as Yangus spoke, "What's the matter guv'ness?" She turned to the gentle man as she thought about how to speak of the topic on her mind.

"Brother, do you remember Melampus from the Mystical Spring? Long time ago he was a scholar in the castle and tutored us about history?" Airlia said as her brother nodded.

She turned to the others and spoke, "He talked about sages of old who battled the demon known as Rhapthorne. It's been so long that no one recalls what the demon looks like. He spoke of the Godbird Empyrea who rode into battle with the sages as they sealed him away with their blood."

Draco nodded as he snapped his fingers, "Right, I recall that old tale! But isn't that just a story?"

His sister shook her head, "I fear not. Let's see if I can recall all of their names… The sages were Kupas… Alexander, Kadan, Gozo, Regnar, Eagus… There was one last one… Oh right! Golding!" Her face paled a few tones as she realized where she knew the name… "Oh no, there is a man named Golding who is in charge of Baccarat, a gambling town, near Argonia!" Draco paled as he nodded, realizing that they had to send out one more carrier pigeon.

"Sis did you bring our seal?" He asked as she nodded, procuring the seal from her hollow bottom of her quiver where her extra money was stored. He sighed in relief, "We'll use it to send the message to Golding. He will have to believe us then!" She nodded as she left to go to the inn desk.

"Excuse me, but do you have three pieces of parchment and a tool to write with by chance?" Airlia pleaded with the innkeeper who nodded. "Can I please use them? I'm happy to give funds for it as I know they're not exactly cheap."

The innkeeper nodded with a smile as she pulled it out. "Can I have a hundred gold pieces for it?" Airlia smiled as she fished out the requested amount and was given the tools.

Going back into the room, the sister began to write out the notes to her parents and then to Golding, explaining everything that had happened. When she was done, she handed the quill over to Alistair as he began to write to his mother. When the notes were done, she rolled up the one to their parents. She poured a little of the candle wax on it as she used her crest on the wax before it dried. Airlia handed it to Draco to hold onto, "So we don't mix up messages." She did the same thing for Golding as she put her crest into the hot wax one more time. She pocketed her note to Golding in her bag as Alistair held his note. He thought about putting a crest on it, but decided against it as he tied a familiar knot around the scroll. It was as good as a seal to their family.

They looked about the simple room as Angelo suggested, "Let's go to the castle and ask about the carrier pigeons."

With everyone in agreement and the air between them cleared they left the room, having Trode lock it after. Airlia spoke through the window, "We'll knock soon as we have Medea at the window Your Majesty."

She could hear him as he spoke softly, "Thank you Mira." She returned the quill and inkwell to the innkeeper with a gentle smile. After they left the inn Draco brought Medea around to the window where they knocked on it lightly, and watched as he opened the drapes wide enough to be able to see his daughter as Medea softly whinnied in what they could only assume was thanks.

They went up the stairs to the castle as they eyed everyone warily. With so many dressed in black, something terrible had to have happened to the kingdom. Sighing, the siblings knew they had work to do. They followed the rug up the stairs around the fountain in the middle of the room that had four ladies pouring from urns to keep the water constantly full, but never overflowing. Going upstairs, they found a fairly simple half circle room within the castle. They went towards the center of the room where the steps went straight up to the third floor. Draco didn't like what he was seeing as he fingered the letter to his parents explaining the situation to them without mentioning what happened to Trodain. Everyone around them wore black and no one had a smile on their face.

"This isn't right Airlia. Even at the funeral there were still some smiles for the queen, happy that she was no longer suffering." Draco murmured as Airlia nodded in agreement. Trepidation rising as they went around to the last set of stairs leading up to the throne room as they hurried along. They ignored what was around them only to see the chancellor there, wearing black as well. He turned to see the royal siblings.

"Ah! Prince Draco, Princess Airlia! What are the two of you doing here? Are your parents with you as well?" Melchoir asked as Airlia shook her head.

Draco spoke for his sister, "No Melchoir. We're trying to find a murderer and send messages off to loved ones. Can we use three carrier pigeons to send messages?"

The short man garbed in black and silver nodded. "Yes, let's go to the roof. We have a small carrier built in there to send letters everywhere around the world. Come on this way." He led them to the roof just one floor up from their location as they went to the carrier. "Where are we sending them today Prince, Princess?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"This one is going to Baccarat." Airlia said, holding the parchment. He took it and attached it to a particular pigeon that was grey with white spots along his belly. "Go Gold. To the Golding Mansion in Baccarat." The pigeon flew off, going east to circle the globe in the shortest span of time.

Alistair spoke next, "Alexandria." He held his parchment out as the man took out a dark grey pigeon as he attached it. "Albert Mansion, go Alex." He flew north to get to Alexandria.

Draco held his parchment out, "Argonia. To my parents."

Melchoir pulled out a dark grey pigeon as he attached Draco's note. "Kingdom of Argonia, go to King Eltrio." The bird also flew off to the east as Airlia gave her brother a look. He sighed as the birds flew off. "I'm sorry you didn't have a warmer reception. Things as you can guess haven't changed in two solid years. Let's see if the king will see you."

He took them to the room on the center of the roof where they saw a maiden dressed in black with blond hair standing at the door as she knocked on it before she spoke with her accented voice. "Yer Majesty, I'm sorry you didn't like the lunch I brought you. I'll bring your favorite for supper." She turned to see the group as she blanched. "Melchoir! I'm sorry; he didn't eat the lunch I brought him. He just keeps sobbing, wanting his wife to come back to him."

He nodded, bringing his small hand to stroke his goatee in thought. "I'm sorry Emma. Just keep trying my dear. Something has to snap him out of it! For the sake of our kingdom!"

Airlia frowned as she went to the door and knocked on it firmly. "King Pavan? It's Princess Airlia of Argonia, please open the door."

She could hear him sobbing as the door opened slowly. "Princess Airlia?" She saw his gaunt face and haunted eyes and shook her head.

In her concern, she spoke bluntly to the fair blond king, "King Pavan, what have you done to yourself and to your kingdom? You have to be strong or the memory of your wife will waste to nothing."

King Pavan sobbed harder, "All I want is to see her one last time. Even in my dreams she eludes me."

Airlia tilted her head to the side in thought as he reached out to her, sobbing. "King Pavan, eat something and then get some rest. I'll do what I can."

He nodded as he took the plate from Emma and went into his room to eat. Emma turned to Airlia with relief in her vivid blue eyes. "You have my thanks Yer Majesty."

Airlia shook her head, "Emma, I remember an old story, something about wishes… Do you remember it? I remember you talking about it at the funeral…"

Emma blinked before scrunching her face in thought. "Yes, but I can't remember the details. My grandmother down by the Riverside Chapel should remember. Could you ask her for me please? With him like this, I don't dare leave the castle…"

Airlia nodded, "I'll go take care of it with my brother and our friends. But I recall it was something about nighttime. Can we get something to eat, and food for our friend at the inn?"

Emma nodded emphatically. She led them back to the second floor where the kitchen was located as she found another maid dressed in black; this one had black hair and blue eyes. "Maggy, can you please make some food for our friends here? And they need a separate bowl for their friend at the inn."

Maggy gave them a cheerful smile as she said, "Of course Emma. It's so good to cook for others again."

Emma smiled as she turned to Prince Draco, "Yer Majesty, I'll let the guards know to let you in tonight. Hopefully you two can wake him of his sorrow."

He nodded as he put a hand on his hip with concern in his brown eyes. "We're going to do our best. I wish we had known this would happen when we were here two years ago. Maybe we could have fixed it."

She shook her head, "No one knew it would last this long Yer Majesty." He frowned and nodded, dropping the subject. He couldn't help but worry about the king and his health going the way it has been. She closed her eyes as her brows furrowed in thought. "I remember a story my grandmother told me about making wishes come true… Oh it's just no use. I can't remember the story, though I know my grandmother would. But with my grandmother being down by the riverside church, I just can't get out there at all. I'm far too needed here…"

Draco turned to the others as Airlia took the bowl into her hands. "I think we need to go find out about this fable. It could be more than meets the eye. Let's go talk with Trode and see what we should do. We're not going to get any leads on Dhoulmagus while we just stand around."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they left for the inn, hurrying along as Jessica knocked on the door. "Trode, it's us. Can we please come in?" They could hear him walking to the door, unlocking it so they could be admitted inside.

He eyed the bowl in Airlia's hands greedily as he spoke, "What is that Mira?"

She shook her head, "Here we can go by our original names. They recall us from the time of the funeral for the late Queen Sasha. And as for this bowl, it's food for you Your Majesty. Enjoy!" She handed him the bowl as he enjoyed the meal.

"It seems King Pavan never recovered from the loss. We have to figure out what to do because no one will talk to us about anything else, being forced to go on as if Queen Sasha died only today." Airlia explained as the cursed king nodded.

Alistair picked up the thread, "Seems the maid knows of an old story that her grandmother told her about. She can't recall the details but if we can't break Pavan of this misery, the kingdom will crumble… And the way he's talking when he saw us, he doesn't really know how to recover."

Trode nodded sagely, "Yes, I recall when I lost my wife during Medea's birth. It hurt me deeply, but I had my little princess to care for. I had to move onwards because of Medea. It helped me to grieve. So if this story works, then we should do it."

Draco nodded, "That was my thought. I'd rather you and Medea stay here. We'll go figure it out, I promise King Trode."

Trode sighed heavily, "I'd prefer to go with you all, but I can understand the need to have me stay somewhere safe. So long as I'm in here, I can see my daughter through the window, even opening it a little so I can touch her cheek. Very well my boy safe travels. All of you!"

They nodded as the group reluctantly left the room, and upon hearing the lock engage again the group left the inn as they went over to the princess. Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be back my princess. Please hang on." She nickered in response as she turned back to her father in the window.

Draco took everyone just outside of town as he prepared his magic. "Let's go, everyone stay close to me."

Gathering closely he closed his eyes as he saw the chapel in his mind. "Zoom, take us to Riverside Chapel." The blue light surrounded them, lifting them into the air as the spell took them to the chapel. Once they arrived, they went down the road to the small one level house just across the bridge. The house was a simple white stucco with wood reinforcement as Airlia knocked on the door.

"Come in." An elderly female voice called out as they went inside.

The group walked into the house as Yangus shut the door behind him. They saw a pair of beds in the corner of the room, with a table just in front of it, closer to the door. However, in the corner on the same side of the room was a hay bed. Looking to the right side of the room, Angelo saw a fireplace with a raging fire and a woman at the spinning wheel. She was actively making yarn as he approached her.

"Good evening dear lady. I was hoping to hear about an old story about wishes. Emma said you told it to her when she was younger." He said as he brushed his platinum blond hair off his shoulder as the woman paused for a moment in thought before nodding.

"That old fable? Must be the one about the window and the hill." The elderly woman said as she went into thought before nodding to herself. "Right then, there's an old story that down the riverside below, there is a path that leads to an isolated hill. On the hill is a window and some ruins, and the fable says that if you wait the full night, you will find the window to your dreams. But anyone who goes up there doesn't find anything. It's just an old hill with a lovely view. I'd try it, but I'm too old and it gets far too cold up there for these old bones I'm afraid. Michael, is the path still open to the old hill behind the house?"

The elderly man at the table near Airlia looked up and nodded. "Aye Miranda. But anyone who goes there all knows that it's for nothing. Just ruins."

Airlia frowned, "We still have to try, thank you for letting us know the details and where the path is. With any luck Emma will be able to visit you both soon!"

The elderly couple both gave her a hopeful smile, "We hope so too!"

Bowing, the group left the house, shutting the door behind them as they proceeded around the path towards the slope downwards. Once they came to the edge of the river, they went south along the path until it came to a cave entrance. Sharing a look amongst the group, they proceeded into the cave.


	6. Chapter 5: Sasha's Memory

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 5: Sasha's Memory

When they first went in, to their immediate right, they saw the ceiling had collapsed, making that section of tunnel impassable as Yangus lifted his head. At Jessica's raised eyebrow he smirked, "I feel air comin' through the tunnel guv. This way."

He led them immediately to the right to see the path was blocked by a cave in. Pondering his next thought, he led them north before he came to an intersection where he stuck his finger in his mouth for a moment and held it up, feeling the slight breeze make it feel a little colder. "Right this way then."

He led them towards the right branch of the tunnel and led them around in a half circle. He smiled as he saw the barest hint of moonlight at the edge of the path, indicating a way out as he went around the corner to the left. "Ah right then. Knew I felt the air comin' through the tunnel guv."

As everyone went up the stairs, they found themselves on level with the world around them, separated by a huge ravine of about twenty meters. They continued to follow Yangus as he used his instincts to lead them around the broken stone that lay on the ground from what was possibly a house once upon a time ago on the top of the now dubbed, 'Wishers' Peak.' Leading them up the small slope immediately to their right, he said, "I often found in my travels the more immediate path is wrong. Let's 'ope I'm right on this guys." Airlia nodded in agreement as they continued up the slope to find that the ground was once paved and held pillars that lay in ruins.

Yangus looked around as he followed the path to the right and followed it slowly around the side of the hill. "Everyone 'old someone else's hands. Guv'ness, you're behind me with Alistair next, then Jess, then the guv an' finally Angelo. I don't want anyone slipping!" They had luckily made it around without problems as they rounded into an open area where they began to look around further.

"Since we want to go up, so the first path we went by was wrong, dead end there." He pointed to the edge of another pathway separated by about five feet in distance. "Then there is that path which leads to a well." He said pointing to the far path that lined the dead end. He started towards the slope going upwards. They went after him up the slope as he rounded the bend twice in order to go back around the slope upwards as it tried to reach to the skies while the moon was only just beginning to get any real height in the sky.

They hurried along the slim path as they maintained the earlier formation to ensure that no one slipped down the mountainside. Once they came around the bend one more time, the group saw they were at the peak of the hill. Looking around, there wasn't much, just an old window that stood against the test of time and weather, some fallen pillars and a half crumbled wall. Airlia sighed as she went to the pillar and sat down on it. "Now we wait. The story went that it was at the end of the night, not right away. Let's hope this works!"

As everyone took a seat Angelo looked at the beautiful Jessica standing against a pillar as he smiled at her. He walked over as she shot him a look. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior at Simpleton and at the Abbey. It's not really me anymore. I was expected to play a role at the abbey by my half-brother and any attempt to deviate… to be me… He often saw it as an attempt to get into worse trouble."

The auburn haired woman frowned before nodding. "That I can understand. My mother expects me to play a certain role in life, and frankly I don't want it. Like Airlia, I'm trapped in what may turn out to be a loveless marriage, arranged by her with that pompous twit dressed like a jester."

Alistair frowned; he had disagreed with that arrangement from the beginning and now with the princess being in the same predicament… He was now sure of his actions in breaking that union up if his sister didn't want it. "Jess, if you don't want to marry that clown, then when we go back I will break it up somehow. Rest assured on that."

Jessica gave her brother a tender smile, relieved that he was on her side as Airlia gasped while pointing to the shadow that was stretching to the wall across the hill. "Look everyone, something's happening!"

The group watched it with wide eyes climb the wall until it was as tall as a door that shimmered, entrancing them to touch it. They wandered over to it as Airlia reached her hand up to touch it, opening the door. There was a sudden light that blinded them for but a moment that faded, allowing them to see they were in another realm of sorts. There was an enchanting melody playing in the background as they looked about them. The realm was dark as night, and yet it was lit by the light of the moon. Looking up, they were surprised to see five moons in the night sky. Each was in a different phase that memorized them. However, what worried them was that each tile was four feet away and jumping was going to be difficult as they saw below them was a massive lake of water.

Airlia looked at the pedestals as something caught her eye, a glittering light that surprised her. She reached out to touch it with her fingers and felt the air was almost solid under her fingertips. "How peculiar… guys, I think we can simply walk on this as if it were steps." She said as she stood up.

Alistair looked at her with a raised auburn eyebrow, "You sure Air?" She nodded before stepping down on the spot she had poked and walked over to the next step as the others quickly followed behind her. Once they went around the pathway before them, they came to a circular room that had rivers of light running up alongside the walls. They looked at one another in question as Draco pushed the doors open to reveal the source of the music was enchanted instruments leaning against the walls playing of their own accord. Looking around they saw the place was rather plain, but for a globe against the back of the room that was ever spinning on an axis like their own world was. Before them were steps that led up to a man observing them. He had long blue hair tucked behind pointed ears except for an errant lock on either side of his head. He wore an ivory robe that had orange trim only at the top. Over his robe, he wore a blue robe that matched his hair and the gem along the center of the circlet. His eyes were a pure blue, like the sapphire set in his six string harp that he held in his hands as he smiled at them.

The group gathered about her as he spoke to them, "Many moons have waxed and waned since human foot last trod this earth. …Weary travelers, I welcome you now to the Land of the Moonshadow. Enlighten me, what desire opened the Moonshadow Window on this night? No words please… Your shoes can tell the tale." He began to play his harp as lights emitted from it, then from Draco's shoes as he jumped. It seemed to tell Ishmahri everything as he said, "So, Pavan longs to be reunited with his dearly beloved, Sasha." Hearing him know everything without a word being said made everyone jump in surprise as he chuckled, "You stand amazed, mouths agape in wonderment. Ah, forgive me. I have yet to uncloud your eyes. Children of the light of day… Do you believe that memories are yours alone? Your clothes, houses, tables and chairs… The sky, the land… They too remember each passing day. Silently, they sleep in a dream world of memories. The moon's light may give shape to these dreams… these memories." He seemed to think for a moment before speaking, "I cannot stir this daughter of the sun from her eternal sleep, but perhaps I can end your friend's waking nightmare." The light gleamed off his sapphire gem set in the circlet on his head. Nodding resolutely he said, "Lead me to the castle. Lead me to the scene of Pavan's misery. I will bring your friends who wait at the base of the cave below to the castle as well."

Airlia nodded as she looked at Ishmahri. He smiled as he spoke, "I am the keeper of this realm, simply because I created it. I have the power to soothe the broken heart. Lead me, then, to King Pavan's realm, to Ascantha." As the group left the place, they ran back to the window at the end as Airlia turned to see Ishmahri, no longer walking, he was floating at the pace that they were running. She wondered why she felt hope bloom in her heart before she realized what it was that hurt. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _perhaps he could bring give me a solution to my own nightmare… _When they arrived at the window, he touched it and instantly they were there with Ishmahri.

He looked around, shocked as Ishmahri said, "The other one is just outside the castle, and she is perfectly fine. Please, come with me. Take me to the scene of Pavan's unending nightmare please Draco, Airlia."

The pair nodded as they swiftly guided him up the stairs – however with so many people just sleeping in the oddest places Jessica asked him, "Did you put them to sleep? And just how do you intend to wake him of his nightmare Ishmahri?"

He smiled gently as he said, "Upon this night, by the light of the full moon, I shall play a tune to salve the King's wounded soul. If any of you presently with me have a wound to your soul, you might also find your souls soothed by the melody. Fear not for the people sleeping, it is merely so that I may move about without causing uproar due to my… appearance." They nodded as they reached the king who was still crying into the throne.

He started to play his harp as Pavan jolted from his state; lights catching his eyes that they could now see were blue. It seemed as if he saw the group as Ishmahri spoke softly, "Oh, grieving soul. May the moon's rays trace the scenes enacted here long ago…" Suddenly they could see images of a queen, in gold and pink dancing around and laughing as Airlia lost herself to her memories…

* * *

_Airlia was back in the castle of Argonia, having supper with her family when her mother set down her spoon. "Airlia…" Xia began, "As we made the match for your brother with the Princess of Trodain, we have made a match for you. However, until the time of the ceremony, you are not to know of his name nor where he lives. It is to settle a feud that has been ongoing for the last twenty years. With the match, it will bring peace to many." Airlia could only gape in horror as the truth settled around her like a heavy mantle before she set down her own utensils while trying to keep her composure._

"_May I be excused from dinner? I find myself not all that hungry…" She asked, looking at her father for a nod in agreement. When it finally came she got up and left the room calmly while her chest tightened with tears flooding her vision. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she left calmly, although once the doors were shut she ran up to her bedroom with tears in her eyes. Not tears of joy, but rather tears of sorrow as her life was ripped out from under her._

* * *

She wondered why she was recalling that now; however King Pavan's words drew her from her memories as he spoke, afraid to touch the image, "What is this? A dream? An illusion? No… No… I remember this… you…" He touched the image and as he feared, it vanished before his eyes.

However, he could hear her words, "… _is wrong…? What is wrong?"_

Tears ran down his cheeks overflowing from his eyes as he called out to her, "Sasha!" She was so beautiful, her auburn hair in a bun, a beautiful tiara sitting tucked into the bun – all of it making her blue eyes seem all the more beautiful, and unearthly. He reached out to her as he spoke, "I've missed you so! These two years, I've thought of nothing but you. Ever since you passed away…" His memories brought out words all too familiar to him, but yet unheard by the group before him_._

"_You're not still fretting about this morning's missive, are you? You mustn't. You made the right decision." She turned and picked up part of her dress, looking at him coyly – laughter present in her eyes. "You're always so lenient with people. But sometimes you need to be firm too. That's a king's duty. Everybody believes in you. You must stand tall and proud. Ascantha is your country." She vanished as he tried to follow her. Yet her words were still heard, "Oh yes! I have news! The innkeeper's dog has had a puppy! He wants us to think of a name!"_

He whirled around to see himself, happy and in vibrant colors sitting on his throne, looking at his wife over the side of his shoulder. She was behind him, being playful as she smiled at him. Pavan, dressed in black closed his eyes a moment, hand to his lips as he said, "Is that… me? Yes, I remember this. It was the spring before last. So this is a memory from the past?" Sasha came around the side of the throne as they watched everything play out before the saddened king.

"_A puppy, you say? … What do you think? No doubt you've already thought of a good name for it!" His younger self said gazing with love at his beloved Queen. She gave a mischievous smile as she said, "It's a secret." Pavan missed her look as he said, "Why? If you've thought of a name, then I'm sure it's splendid. Tell me!" She shook her head as she spoke, "Surely you have a suggestion too? A name for this puppy?" He smiled at her as he said, "But I'm sure your-" She cupped his cheek, halting his words, "Shush, now, Pavan. I think any name you came up with would be simply perfect." Her expression softened in love towards her husband as she spoke, "My dear King. You're a wise and kind man. You should follow your own instincts." She tilted his head to the side slightly, one hand on one cheek, and the other hand on his other cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, "I was planning to use the name you thought of. That's all I'd decided."_

His eyes opened as the current King walked towards the pair, a smile on his face as they vanished. He sat on the throne as he placed his hands over his face, sighing softly as he spoke, "… Ah, yes. She was always like that, always giving me so much encouragement. Sasha… Why…" He cried looking upwards towards the skies, towards heaven. He still hurt, but seeing her had made him feel that moment of love, of enjoyment once more. The music continued as he heard his younger self once more speaking, "…_Sasha. Why are you always so strong?" They were staring at one another now, and she just smiled at him happily. _

"_Because my mother gives me strength." King Pavan gave her a searching look as he said, "Your mother? But she passed away years ago…"_

_She turned from him, her hands over her heart as she smiled. "I never told you, but I was very timid as a child, so weak and afraid. And every day, my mother would try hard to encourage me. When she died, I was so sad and lonely… But then I realized…. If I went back to my old weak self, I would have nothing left of my mother at all. It would be just as if she had never existed." _

King Pavan began walking towards her as she continued, "_I realized I had to be strong. That I must remember her words of encouragement and everything she taught me. That way, she'll live on inside me for always. Forever…"_

King Pavan extended his hand, to still the image of Sasha as he called out to her, "Sasha. You're right… I should be more like you…"

_She vanished as she reappeared on the stairs leading to the terrace above. "Shall we go out onto the terrace? The weather's so nice today. It would be lovely to enjoy the breeze together."_ She extended her hand to Pavan as the group noticed the past Pavan merged with the one dressed in black, becoming one.

The pair went upstairs as everyone else followed, and the music still played in the background. As the dawn rose, Sasha smiled at the coming dawn. "_Look! Your country stretches before us as far as the eye can see! Oh! Ascantha is so beautiful!" _

King Pavan smiled as he saw his kingdom before him as he murmured, "Yes… Beautiful, Sasha… So beautiful." She turned to give him one last smile, her eyes still so filled with love for her husband.

She spoke happily, softly as she began to fade, "My darling king. For people to live their lives happily, you must be strong…" She vanished when the rays of light hit her as he tried to hold her. Vanishing, he collapsed to the ground once more.

He held his arms tight to him, as if holding her again. "… I remember. Everything you ever told me lives on inside my heart. Forgive me, Sasha. I've finally opened my eyes… I'm so … sorry for being so sad and lonely." He stood as he smiled down at his kingdom for once as he spoke, "… At last, I've finally awoken from my long and terrible nightmare."


	7. Chapter 6: New Allies

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 6: New Allies

He turned to the group as he looked at everyone before bowing to the prince and princess, "Majesties, thank you for breaking this nightmare of mine."

Airlia merely smiled as she said, "My friend that was a nightmare I'd wish not even on my worst enemy. But can I ask for one favor? It's small, I promise."

He studied her with his emerald eyes, "Of course Airlia, what is the favor?"

Draco looked at her to be sure of his twin's thoughts before he continued, "King Trode of Trodain was cursed, along with the rest of his kingdom. He has been turned into a sort of humanoid toad. Could you instruct your people to not view him as a threat, or to give him pity? It would lighten his heart to be able to walk around a village without being attacked…"

As soon as Pavan heard about the curse he paled, "But of course! Where is he now?"

Airlia smiled, "He is in the inn, sequestered so he could at least sleep on a bed for the first time in a while. The only other time he had such a chance was Maella Abbey…"

Pavan grinned widely at her, "Of course. I'm going to instruct the banners to be changed out, and then we shall go find King Trode and have a banquet in all of your honors for saving me."

He left to change as everyone looked at each other with a wide grin. Alistair sent a look at his sister and his friend who saved him. Jessica sniffled as she brushed the tears from her eyes, "It helped me reconcile with what almost happened to you Alistair." She ran to her brother for a hug – happy that he was still with her because he was always her most stalwart ally.

After a moment the pair looked at Airlia who gave a weak smile, "I was merely brought back to the moment when my world crashed around me. When I was told that I was to be married to someone I wasn't to meet until the moment I said I do. I felt like I got punched in the stomach and had to beg off meal saying I wasn't hungry." Draco came to his sister and embraced her tightly. He had felt the pain that night and again as she relived the memory.

Draco whispered, "No matter what, I will get you out of this arrangement. If I have to go to extremes for it, I will Air." He released her from the embrace just moments before King Pavan came out, dressed in his green uniform that they recalled seeing him in one time before Sasha died. The group left the roof as everyone finally noticed that Ishmahri was gone. Airlia waved him off as she felt her heart wrenching in her chest after that unwanted memory came to the surface. Still, she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes when he looked at her.

The group came down to the throne room where Melchoir was attending to matters when he saw a brightly smiling King Pavan before him. "Your Majesty…?"

King Pavan smiled as he said, "I've finally awoken from my terrible nightmare and can take care of my kingdom once more. Thank you my friend. I want you to take a vacation as soon as you're ready to in order to be able to relax after two years."

Melchoir bowed, "Majesty it wasn't just me. Emma was a stalwart aid to you Your Highness."

At this, Pavan nodded as he said, "That she has Melchoir. I would like her to be able to have a month long vacation all expenses paid for her travels and her stay."

Melchoir nodded, "I will take care of it King Pavan."

Nodding, he turned to the group, "I will inform the maids of our banquet, and then we will go get your friend and return here to eat."

They proceeded back to the stairs and down to the next floor where they saw Emma coming up from the second floor. "Your… Your Majesty?"

He smiled as he nodded, "Thank you Emma for all of your loyal services to me. I'm free of my curse and I want you to be able to take a trip to wherever you want to go in the world. I will gladly pay all expenses for you to be able to do this."

The woman no longer in drab black and grey was dressed in a peach colored maid's uniform with her hair still in a strict albeit messy bun. It somehow went with her sky blue eyes as the smile finally reached there. She turned to the group and bowed, "Thank you all for saving him and ultimately this kingdom from disaster. Seeing as it's morning, I would like to think you all need something to eat. I'll take care of setting up a banquet for you all. Will anyone else be joining you your Majesty?"

He nodded, "I will be having another join us for breakfast. I was actually going to inform you of it but now you've saved me the trouble. We're just going to get our other friend and bring him here. On a side note, be sure to tell all of the staff that our new guest has been unfortunately altered and he is not to be treated as if he were any different from you or I." At her nod, she left to go inform the kitchen staff and guards of what was going on.

The group proceeded down the steps ultimately to the main floor as guards continued to stare at the king incredulously at his change that happened literally overnight. At his genuine smile of gratitude, they stood all the taller for the pride blooming in their chests. He led the way outside to where his people gathered. "My people, these kind travelers along with the Prince and Princess of Argonia have helped to break my sorrow at long last. We are in a time of celebration of life and of love. Today is a rest day so we may all celebrate long into the night! There is one among them however who is a little skittish because of a terrible tragedy that befell him. Treat him much like you would treat your own family members."

They proceeded to the inn where the innkeeper's wife had been taking care of it for the last few days while he was away visiting family in the north. Going inside the woman rushed to the king's side, "Your Majesty, I'm honored you'd pay my humble inn a visit."

He smiled at her as he said, "I'm glad to be back among my people, no longer trapped within my mind as I have been for the last two years."

She smiled at him as they proceeded to the room that Trode was in. Airlia held up her hand to stop the king from knocking. "We promised him that we would do this in a certain manner to give him a feeling of security King Pavan – my apologies." She turned to the door and knocked three times. "Trode, it is Airlia and the others. King Pavan is with us."

She heard shuffling within the room, telling her that he was putting his hood up as she frowned slightly. _At least with King Pavan knowing some of what happened… Trode will have another ally in another kingdom. And he won't have to be fearful walking around. _The door unlocked as they watched it open slowly to show the short king opening the door with his hood drawn over his head, hiding most of his features.

King Pavan didn't shirk back in fear though as he kneeled down to meet the king at eye level who turned away slightly in fear. "You needn't fear me King Trode. Draco and Airlia informed me of the curse on you and your people. You are free to walk around my kingdom without fear. You deserve that much with what these kind people have done for me and my kingdom."

Trode looked at the king to see the truth in his eyes. "Thank you King Pavan. I will gladly explain what they may not have yet."

King Pavan smiled as he nodded, "We will talk over breakfast. However, I think it's likely close to being ready, so we should all go."

They left the inn as he threw back his hood to show his appearance as people merely smiled at him as if he were nothing more than a brother to any of them. Medea came up to them as she tried to shield her father only to realize that they weren't going to harm him as Trode pat her foreleg gently. "They won't hurt me Medea, I promise." He then turned to King Pavan, "Your Majesty, this is my daughter whom was also affected by the curse on Trodain."

King Pavan turned to the white mare with a blue blanket on her back. "My apologies my lady. I will have someone attend to you now." He flagged one of his servants that was heading back to the castle, "As soon as you finish your duties Miriam, please tend to this gentle mare and give her a good meal. I would also like to stock them with some food items that won't go back as quickly. Fruits, vegetables and cured meats should do well."

Miriam smiled as she nodded, her black braid bobbing with the movement, "Of course Your Majesty. I will tend to her as soon as I let Mina know what is going on. I will bring her over to the small stable for traveling animals so she can be comfortable right now though."

The maid who was dressed in a pale green led Medea to the small stable in the corner of the kingdom's walls. Nodding, the blond king led them into the castle and up to the third floor where the banquet room was. Before them was every feasible meal that they could have imagined as King Pavan grinned in joy. "Enjoy my friends, and we will talk after of what has happened."

Once everyone had their fill of the meal, the servants came to clear it away and let the people enjoy the feast along with other items that were made to celebrate the first day of joy in the kingdom. King Pavan turned to Trode, "So what happened to Trodain Your Majesty?"

Trode took a deep breath as he explained about Dhoulmagus, about the curse, and about the royal pair from Argonia. Once he finished, he sighed heavily as Draco put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I **will** make this right Trode. I promise you!" Trode nodded before Pavan sighed.

"I haven't heard of any jesters around here, but if I do, I will have someone send a carrier pigeon to find you. Where will you go next?" The green eyed king asked as everyone thought about where to go when Yangus jumped up.

"We're going to go to my old 'ome of Pickham. There's a guy there who know everyfin' about everyfin'! We call 'im Brains. 'E will 'ave 'eard of this bloke and can point us in the right direction!" The light in his eyes told the group he was sure this plan would pan out something.

King Pavan frowned, "You must be careful if you do go there though. While no one would care how you look, they are a den of thieves and won't think twice about purse snatching or kidnapping princesses or princes for ransom. You must hide your identities well there."

Airlia nodded, "That was part of why I was using the name 'Mirabel.' Along with my kidnapping who forced me to use a fake name with Alistair. I merely kept using it because of all of the bandits in the area. Draco had apparently thought along the same lines as he went to use his middle name, 'Altair.'"

He nodded wisely as he said, "Very good. I'm also glad you have drawn about you many friends and allies to keep you both safe. Please be careful all of you. Thank you all." The group nodded before getting up to leave the banquet room.

They went back down the stairs and outside of the castle as people bustled about, enjoying the rest day they had received to party and celebrate life and love. They went over to where Medea was and merely smiled. She had been given plenty of food and water to eat and relax safely. She nickered when they came closer. Trode ran up to the wagon and looked amazed when he saw what was within the wagon.

"Oh right, they said they were adding additional food and fruit to our wagon to aid us in our travels. My but this is so much food!" Trode said as everyone came to gaze at it.

However it wasn't the food that caught the brunette's eyes as Airlia looked at a strange silver object in the wagon. "King Trode, what's that?" She pointed to the pot in the center of the wagon. It was a silver pot with strange markings on the main part of the pot, which had a thick silver band going along the center of the main pot. There were thick handles that were on either side of it. Near the top of the pot were three jewels, an emerald in the center with amber gems on either side.

"Oh that? It's my alchemy pot that I managed to spirit from the castle. It was badly damaged, and I've been repairing it. So far it has proven difficult to repair. And now it's working so slowly when it used to do it in the blink of an eye. Oh curse that foul Dhoulmagus for all he's wrought on my kingdom! Curse him for what he's done to everyone!" Trode spoke as he felt tears of anger running down his cheeks.

Airlia smiled sadly as she nodded before handing him a small cloth to wipe away his tears of anger. He smiled softly as he nodded, "Indeed, you're such a fine young woman – so mindful of everything. You deserve better than what you've been dealt." Airlia closed her eyes in pain as they swiftly left the kingdom as people cheered them onwards.

They followed Yangus as he led them south along an unmarked trail until they came to a road that continued south. "This way guys. Brains will know the way we need ta go."

They continued south for half a day until they reached a small house by a lakeside. Yangus grinned jovially as he ran ahead to the small house. The group slowed down as he remained inside for a few moments before he came outside. "Guv, we can stay the night here. They only 'ave a few beds, but at least it's something to break up a full day's trip to the town of Pickham."

Trode nodded as he looked up at the sun, it was already starting to begin to set. "Yes that is a good idea, but are we safe here Yangus? Should we worry about bandits here?"

Yangus shook his head, "No. I'll be remaining out 'ere to ensure of that. Anyone else who wishes to join me may do so."

Draco nodded, "I'll be happy to do so too Yangus. Angelo and Alistair can remain inside with Mira and Jessica."

The group nodded as they made a fire pit in order to make stew with a few of the many vegetables and one of the cured meats to fill their stomachs that night. Airlia ate heartily of her soup as she remained quiet, so lost to her own thoughts. It had crossed her mind about what life would be like if she could be with a man who actually had feelings for her. Dhoulmagus hadn't really wanted her; he wanted revenge over her snubbing him. The ultimate revenge would be forcing her to be with him – then leaving her behind with no man wanting her.

She knew that Alistair harbored no romantic notions towards her, and she was satisfied with that because romance out of sense of duty could never amount to anything good. However, romance out of never knowing a person before being forced to marry out of duty could never hope to amount to true love of its own course.

Her thoughts drifted to the quiet, reserved Marcello. Her heart beat somewhat erratically when she pictured the sapphire blue eyes of the raven haired man. He had entranced her with his kindness to her when she deeply needed it. He had willingly protected her every time he had the chance to do so. She wondered if her feelings were born out of duty, knowing he hated nobility hurt her. She put him from her mind because the moment he found out about her heritage, he would hate her. The feeling in her chest returned – the same one that originally came when her mother sealed her fate.

She hadn't lied, she knew, about her personality, about who she was beyond the title and crown. She could only hope that when she was able to tell him everything that he would understand her reasons. Sighing, she came back to reality. She looked at the remains of her food, realizing she had been eating without thinking as she put the bowl down. The others merely gazed at her as her brother got up and came over to her. The pair walked away to Medea who gazed at the pair sadly.

Airlia put on a fake smile that seemed to fool most but her brother as she tended to the gentle white mare. "If our journey takes us across the ocean, we'll take you to Melampus who is a wise man that lives out by an enchanted lake. It may have the power to break your curse." The mare nickered with understanding as she nuzzled into the brunette's open hand. The princess flicked her gaze to her brother. "I also suspect Yangus wants to make something right in Pickham beyond speaking with Brains. I don't know what it is that makes me suspect it."

He nodded with a grin, "Yeah I had that feeling too sis. You know I still feel what you feel when you hurt right?"

She nodded with a sad smile, "Likewise brother. But I couldn't tell with all of my fear when I was first running with Alistair if you were alive. My senses were all scrambled…"

He nodded, "I know, I felt that fear. It was like I was in a fog for a while. I felt that fear when you were at Maella, as well as a complete sense of calm." She nodded with a small smile.

"I felt comfortable with Marcello. When we came to Maella Abbey, I pleaded with the Templars for shelter from a murderer. One of them pushed me backwards and I tripped over the edge of a cobblestone behind me. I fell backwards and hit my head. Alistair urged me to continue running with him as far as we needed to when Marcello came to the door. He chastised them for their actions and allowed us to rest. I ended up passing out on the way up after everything caught up with me. He never took advantage of me, not that Alistair would have let him, but you get the idea." She said as he nodded before Jessica came over to Airlia.

"Wanna turn in Mira?" The auburn haired woman said as Airlia nodded, eager for a respite as matters weighed heavily on the princess. _Who were the other targets?_ She knew she would have to consult with Melampus about the old tales in order to figure it out. She could only hope Golding would get word before the jester arrived to kill him. She had met the family when she was setting up trade between the two lands. Cash and Carrie were always a bit pushy, but they always meant well. Golding however, had been over the moon at the prospect of setting up trading between the two and had happily agreed to it. They went inside with the two men from their group as the men had slept on either side of the pair while Airlia fell fast asleep.

Jessica looked at the girl in worry before turning to her brother who merely grimaced. Jessica nodded as she lay on her side before falling asleep herself. Sleep didn't come easily to the men in the room as they both planned contingency plans for the princess in the event that her parents didn't wake up to break that stupid engagement.

Morning came as the group gathered around before continuing their trip south and west. Refreshed, they joined with smiles as Airlia put from her mind what couldn't be changed. They followed Yangus as he led the group down the path through the forest.

"Oi Guv, as Pavan said they don't care wot you look like, but wot you come wiv'. Be sure to keep a close observation on the 'orse-princess right?" Yangus said as they suddenly started going west as the pathway changed.

However they hadn't gone far when three bandits came out wearing nothing but shorts with suspenders to keep them up and hoods to cover their faces. Draco stepped in front of Medea as Angelo, Alistair and Yangus kept the ladies protected.

Airlia pulled out a throwing dagger from its hiding place as she readied herself in the event that they tried to get past the men. A glance over her shoulder showed Trode being concerned while Jessica grabbed her whip, readying for the additional scenario that Airlia was preparing for.

The princess watched as her brother launched himself at the guard as he wanted nothing more than to deal with these aggressors who meant his friends and family harm. He tore at the man who held a sword with his spear, clipping him in the shoulder. Airlia saw a man creeping around to the other side of Angelo as she tossed the dagger, hitting him in the neck as he screamed with the flash of pain. Moments later, the man collapsed to the ground while Angelo fired an arrow at the last man who glared as he clutched at his left shoulder that held an arrow embedded in it. The men glared as they helped their fallen friend up before running away.

Airlia frowned as they continued onwards after collecting her throwing dagger once more. She took a cloth out of her bag to wipe off the blood before putting the dagger back where it belonged. She looked at Yangus, "How long until we reach Pickham?"

He looked ahead, "Not too long guv'ness. Prolly about two hours walk." He continued to lead the way until the path turned north. He followed it with a confident smile and stride as he led the way to a town that looked to be half in ruin. "Trode, no need to worry about your appearance."

Trode nodded as they slowly went into the village as they moved about freely until Yangus led them down the alley to the back of town. "Right this way guv." He turned right and continued to the end of the path. He led them down the last alley as he reached the stairs.

Airlia looked around uneasily. "I think I'm going to remain here with Trode and our horse." She gave Medea an apologetic look. She shook her head to the cursed king telling him to not say anything.

Her red bandana wearing brother nodded as he looked at the others. "I think it will just be Yangus and I going to Brains. We'll be back in a few minutes hopefully. This way I know everyone will be protected."

Alistair nodded as Angelo grinned at Jessica. The auburn haired warrior frowned at the platinum blond as the two men went up the stairs. Alistair pinned Angelo with a frown, "You need to stop hitting on every damned skirt you meet. My sister is off the market to you and Mira is obviously off the market."

Airlia frowned as she nudged Angelo who merely looked down at the ground angrily She gave him a small, sad smile before she explained, "You shouldn't judge him based off of the actions we saw at Maella Abbey, or anything really up to before the night at the Riverside Chapel."

Angelo gave her a small genuine smile while Alistair seemed to mull it over. Angelo, Airlia knew, would be grateful that she didn't fill in all of the blanks. It was imperative that things play out naturally between him and any woman he would eventually love. Alistair still gave him a disbelieving look but turned to his friend, "If you say so Mira, then I will. But if he tries anything fishy, then I will have to deal with him."

She gave Angelo a small smile of sympathy as she heard the others returning. Looking up, she saw her brother with a dejected look. "What's wrong Altair?"

Brown eyes focused while her brother frowned as he spoke, "Brains wasn't here. Yangus has an idea of something to do while we wait for him to return as we don't have any other leads. Seems he and a lady bandit went after a gem nearby but never got it. The result caused a fallout between them that he wants to make right. Shouldn't take more than three hours though to do this. He knows the exact path. Let's go, it's better than waiting for the man to return."

The others nodded as they quickly left the town behind them as he led them west over the hills to a burnt out area as he led them past the poisoned bogs to the entrance to the labyrinth. Airlia looked around uneasily as she rubbed her arms – not because she was cold, but because something was setting off her nerves. She could see the steps had long since smoothed over time as she said, "We better all go inside, but I'm going to remain with Trode and Medea. I'd prefer if someone else would wait with me while four of you go deeper into the labyrinth."

Alistair observed her uneasy movements as he nodded in agreement. "I'll stay with you Airlia, I'm sure the four of them can deal with whatever puzzles lay in wait for them."

Nodding, the group slowly walked past the two broken swordsman statues. One was broken off at the ankle and just above the knee for the other leg. The other statue was missing a leg just below the knee, the jagged edges long worn from the elements battering it.

Once they went just inside, Yangus shut the door as he ensured it wasn't going to open before they returned. "Now you're safe guv'ness, Alistair. We will be back soon, promise!" She nodded as she watched them head towards the left side of the room along the upper path as she kept watch for anything to disturb them.

Alistair looked at Trode as he asked, "Did Medea seem happy about her union with Altair?" Even if they were alone in the labyrinth, he wasn't going to chance spilling the identities of the pair.


	8. Chapter 7: Broken Promises Kept

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 7: Broken Promises Kept

The green skinned man sitting on the wagon turned to the auburn haired knight and gave him a smile, "She did indeed. But when she's human, I will make sure of it. They seemed to share a moment much like I did with my late wife. Oh I still miss my Claire so. She was so beautiful, like Medea. She gained her dark chestnut hair from her, as well as her eyes. Obviously Medea obtained her height from her mother. Her pale skin however was from me. I just hate how she has to suffer in silence while I am at least able to speak."

The last sentence relegated the group to silence as hours ticked by until Airlia saw with a start her brother come shooting up from a hole in the ground. "Whoa! Incredible!" They continued to observe as Yangus, Jessica and Angelo followed behind him. Airlia turned to Alistair, "The reason that Angelo behaved the way he has… It's not my reason to say, but it has a lot to do with his past and with his step-brother. Please don't feel more hatred towards him than he has already had most of his life…"

Alistair turned to look at the brunette as she watched the platinum haired man with sympathy. "You're sure of this Mira?" She nodded as he nodded in return. "Then he will have no more hate unless he does something to acquire it."

They watched as the group approached the bejeweled chest cautiously as Yangus looked at it with a sense of awe. Airlia felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as she called out to them, "Careful I smell a trap somewhere!" Her brother held his hand up in a sign of acknowledging her words as the man dressed in gold approached it carefully. The moment he touched the latch, it suddenly began to move as Angelo pushed Jessica behind him while he pulled out his rapier. Yangus pulled out his mallet while Jessica began to focus on her magic. Airlia saw her brother pull out his spear while they quickly dispatched with the trap by hitting a mechanism in the bottom of the chest that was mostly obscured by the lid that was formed into a face and arms of sorts.

The moment the chest was dealt with, Yangus reached in for the cloth bag and smiled as he pulled out a gleaming blue gem. "Bloody 'ell mates. We done it!" He passed the gem about as everyone admired it for a moment.

Once the former bandit had the gem again, he put it back in the bag as Altair casted a familiar spell, "Evac." That caused a familiar golden orb to surround the four of them and brought them back to where everyone else was. Yangus pulled out the gem for the others to look at as Airlia gasped at it's perfect beauty.

It was a blue teardrop that was bigger than her hand at its base, but the formation was just breathtaking as she passed it carefully to Alistair who regarded it with unmasked amazement. Not daring to breathe, he handed it back to Yangus with a soft sigh. "Wow that was amazing. We should get this to your friend and make things right before going back to see if Brains returned."

Yangus nodded as he removed the bar to keep people out before proceeding outside to breathe in the air around him. He looked south, "We will go this way. Red's place is in the middle of a lake."

He led them around the rocky hills until they found the lake he had mentioned. Going east directionally, they came around to the bridge crossing the distance of the lake as he took a breath to steady himself. Airlia placed a slim hand on his muscular shoulder, "Everything will be fine Yangus. There will probably be some screaming, but there will be relief I'm sure."

He could only give her a small smile, "I 'ope you're right guv'ness. Would you mind coming in wiv me Mira? I know she won't believe me right away I'm sure." Airlia nodded softly as they came up to a muscular man guarding the entrance.

"Well well, if it ain't ol' Yangus. Red is well 'acked off with you. So shiv off." The man said as he pushed the former thief back. Airlia frowned as she gave him a nasty glare warning him of what will happen to him if he continues to push her friend around.

"Back off will ya? I'm 'ere to see Red so you shove off skivvy." Yangus snarled back as the man growled low at the group.

"Skivvy?! Why I oughta…" The man said as a female voice sliced through the conversation.

"Will you all quiet down in there? Can't a girl get some peace an' quiet?" The rough feminine voice said as Yangus frowned.

"Red it's me. I've come to try and put things to right." Yangus said as Airlia marveled at how he was trying to put forth his best attempt at putting his accent behind him, even if only for a moment.

"Yangus? Fine let him through." She said as she quieted down. Airlia walked up with Yangus who merely glared at the bodyguard.

Once inside the single floor home, Airlia saw it was simple, and yet somehow it held all necessities. There were stairs leading downstairs to her right, a bedroom straight ahead, a kitchen to her left and a fireplace with rocking chair just north of the kitchen. A woman was laying in the chair as it swayed gently. She had her woody brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She had a short red top that exposed her abdomen. She wore a brown leather skirt and red sleeves that were held in place by silver armbands.

Red stood up as she sized up Airlia, "Who is she Yangus?"

Airlia smiled, "My name is Mira, short for Mirabel. Yangus asked me to come with him to see you. He and I are _just_ friends." Red frowned before she turned to the former bandit.

"You're lookin' good there Yangus. Wot do you want?" She focused her eyes on the bandit as Yangus put his hand behind his head with an uneasy chuckle.

"Always to the point Red. Remember that old gem we went after before we went our own ways? The Venus' Tear?" He said as she scoffed.

"You wot?! You actually got the Venus' Tear then Yangus?" She said with disbelief as Airlia saw the pain color Yangus's eyes.

Yangus reached into his pouch to remove the leather bag as Red's eyes focused on it as she watched him remove the bag to hold the blue gem in his hands. "I got it for ya Red. I wanted to make amends for breaking that promise with you."

Red took the gem in her hands as she felt the smooth blue stone as she blinked. "Yangus, I don't know what ta say… You did this fer me?" She blinked her eyes rapidly before she looked at Airlia.

"He did this because he wanted to make amends. He walked alongside my brother and now me for a long part of our journey. I had gone missing after the kingdom of Trodain was attacked. My brother ran into Yangus not long after. Once we were reunited, he saw through us what loyalty truly means. So he wanted to make things right with you Red because of who we're going after." Airlia explained as Red regarded the woman.

"Wow Yangus, truly you meant to bridge the gap. Who or wot are you after?" The brown eyed female bandit asked as she regarded the former bandit in a new light.

"He's a slippery one. Keeps tryin' to murder innocent we got to end this before he does it again. E's also after Mira here. I won't let 'Im 'urt 'er. 'Er brother is the guv after all." He said as Red nodded.

"I'll 'elp you 'ow I can. Take this. Bring it back to me when you've dealt with 'im. It's my flail of fury." She handed him a mighty flail with spikes all over the ball as he gasped.

"You sure Red?" He took it with reverence which only caused the bandit lady to smile and nod.

"Yeah I'm sure. Give the brute a wallop for me though. Anyone who can make you fix a broken promise deserves to be aided 'owever I can." She said as she went back to her chair after putting the tear on her mantle.

The pair left to rejoin the others – Yangus's heart feeling much lighter for fixing things with his former – and possibly current friend.


	9. Chapter 8: Brains

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 8: Brains

They rejoined the others as Red looked on from the window after watching them leave her home from her rocking chair. She wanted to see the group Yangus was traveling with, to see what changed him so deeply. When she saw how everyone coveted the beautiful white mare and the odd green skinned man, she knew instantly. She walked away to hide the small smile on her face as she thought about how the man had changed.

Airlia smiled at just the corner of her mouth as they walked back towards Pickham. "So will Brains be back hopefully when we return then Yangus?"

Yangus nodded, "Hopefully. It won't be long before we get there. Thanks guys for lettin' me do that for Red."

The group could only smile as Airlia knew how he felt for the brown haired bandit and would remain mum on it. She also knew why he had asked her to come with him to speak with her. The trip back to town was relatively quiet as the group opted to remain outside while Yangus and Draco went in to find Brains quickly. Jessica turned to Airlia. "Mira, so what was Red like?"

Airlia gave Jessica a half smile, "She's tough but beautiful. I can see why Yangus wanted to fix their friendship. She seems to be a lot like Altair and myself if we were rougher around the edges. Seeing how loyal we are to our friends also seems to have had an impact on Yangus making things right with her."

Jessica shared in the half smile as she nodded to herself. Airlia knew then that Jessica got the hidden message within it as Angelo came over to Airlia. The platinum blond brushed his bangs away from his eyes as he spoke, "So Mira, what're you going to do when this is all over?"

Airlia's eyes darkened as she whispered, "I don't know. It will depend I think solely on my parents as I doubt Marcello will be receptive to why I had to deceive people about my identity. Perhaps there will come a time where I can explain everything to him fully." Angelo nodded as they turned to see Draco come out of the ruined town with Yangus.

"We have to get a ship. The only ship around here is the one that shuttles from Port Prospect to Peregrin Quay. We can't just ask them to lend us their boat for who knows long term. I don't want to ask our parents as they will want to know why we need a ship. So Brains told us of a ship to the south of Trodain that is somehow landlocked. So we're going north to figure this out." Draco said as Airlia nodded.

Trode chimed, "Yes I recall that ship. It was a bit of a mystery to my people. The land must have been submerged once upon a time and as the water level lowered it eventually got trapped. Mira, would you like to stop by Maella before we go to Trodain?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes that would be good. I want to clear the air since we're going after such a dangerous killer."

He nodded before he whipped a chimaera wing into the air whispering, "Maella Abbey."


	10. Chapter 9: Cursed Kingdom

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 9: Cursed Kingdom and Landlocked Ship

They arrived as she hurried inside for a moment, passing through the familiar entryway into the back. The guards looked at her with an expectant smile as she asked, "Is Abbot Marcello here?"

The taller blond man shook his head, "No unfortunately. He went with the former abbot to Savella Cathedral to be initiated as Abbot of Maella Abbey. He should be back soon, but we don't have an exact time my dear. I will give him your regards."

She nodded with a sad smile on her face. The pain in her head increased in frequency as she turned and quickly left the Abbey. Airlia forced the pain away before she exited the front of the Abbey to rejoin the others. She gave no expression until after she left when a small sigh escaped.

The former Templar's voice lilted over to the princess, "So did you tell Marcello everything?"

She shook silently as she spoke, "Unfortunately I couldn't. Marcello wasn't there. He went to Savella with Francisco to be ordained as Abbot."

Draco gazed at his twin from the corner of his eye as he caught sight of what the others couldn't, the lone tear that she quickly brushed away deftly. He sighed as he quickly pressed on as she wanted to before he said, "Let's go to Trodain and learn what we can from the books there on the ship stranded in the wasteland. We both saw the ship, it's completely landlocked currently so hopefully the books of Trodain can give us some sort of hint…"

Airlia nodded as she took another wing out and whispered, "Trodain." She flung it into the air as the group whisked off in a flurry of feathers as they were brought to the beginning of the nightmare.

When they arrived, Airlia gasped when she saw the state of the castle. Her memory had been slightly hazy because of the spell, but she could recall the vines and their thorns encrusting the castle. They approached the gates as Draco, Alistair, Angelo and Yangus tried to push it open.

Airlia turned to see Trodain talking to Jessica. "Do you think you could use your … erm… magic to free the gates of the vines Miss Jessica?"

The auburn haired sorceress shook her head, "I might be able to free just the doors. But it's a powerful curse, so we'll have to see. Fireball!" She drew her powers to her hands as she focused it before releasing it to hit one of the vines. The fire had spread over the course of the vines encrusting the gates as they fell open easily under the hands of the men. Sighing, she turned to the group, "Please don't ask me to do it to every vine. It takes a lot out of me."

Her brother nodded as he gathered close to the two women. He didn't want to risk any lingering bandits in the area as they wandered inside the gates. Airlia ran to an older maid who was in the distance only to see that while she retained somewhat of a human image, her skin was green, hands and feet had become vines. Airlia turned to look at her brother, "Why didn't the spell take you when Dhoulmagus casted it?"

He frowned as he thought, "I'm not sure honestly. The curse is so powerful and I wasn't in the protective circle, it should have turned me into one of these…"

Airlia frowned as she thought it out when Angelo spoke. "I remember from my studies in the Abbey, the only way a curse won't take someone is if they are cursed or have a truly powerful holy relic on them."

Looking at Angelo, she recalled that lesson from Melampus. "He's right, so what could the curse be Draco? You don't have any holy relics. And what Dhoulmagus did to me was a spell, not a curse. I would have been protected from it as he had me in his grips when he did the curse."

Draco frowned, "Hm… I'll have to ask that to Melampus I think since mother and father aren't exactly forthcoming with things of late."

The group came further into the castle courtyard, moving carefully as to not trip on the vines. They came to the edge where the library was. Alistair walked over to an exterior door and tried it. "No good everyone, door's locked. Trode you're best to come with us and help guide us through the castle in case the pathway is blocked."

Trode nodded in agreement as he hopped off the wagon while Medea went close to the door. Airlia nodded, "That's a good idea Medea. Wait here while we go and make our way to the library if we can. Angelo, bring some rope in case we need it."

The platinum blond nodded as he went to the back of the wagon to fetch the rope. When he rejoined them, they went around to the front of the building before going up the stairs together where Airlia saw a hole that led into the library from its roof. Angelo nodded as he removed the rope before securing it around Alistair's waist. The group gently lowered the swordsman inside to the ground. Once he was there, he untied the rope before going to unlock the door.

The others hurried back to the door to find it opened already as they joined the knight in the room. Looking around, Airlia spoke, "Let's search every book to find what we're looking for. Let's go."

Nodding the group split up as Airlia went deep into the library hoping that the book wasn't among the fallen from the bookshelves. She saw what she recalled to be a window as she came over to it, crossing her arms as a shiver ran down her spine. Turning away from it, she saw a lone bookshelf in the corner as she began to skim the titles – hoping to find something to help them. _It has to be here. It has to help us or we will be forced to tell our parents so we can use a boat._ Sighing, she came down to the middle shelf as she saw a dusty green book. She looked at the title for a moment as it sunk in… "Guys, I think I found it. This book is titled The Magic Ship."

She pulled the book from the shelf as she went to the table and opened it. Skimming over, she nodded. "Yes this is the book that King Trode told us about." Everyone pulled up a seat as she skimmed further before shutting the book. "Unfortunately there is nothing here. It's only speaks of how the current land that we walk on used to be all underwater. It's likely that as the water slowly lowered close to what is now our ground, it got trapped where it came to rest. It says nothing on how to get the ship out, or how to get into the ship or even on how it could possibly be a magic ship."

Everyone sighed as she recalled Ishmahri. "The only hope we now have is to try and wake the memory. There is only one person who could help us now… I hope he's listening to our prayers…" She clasped her hands in prayer after turning around to face the window. The others looked at her oddly before recalling the strange man with his harp and realized where her thoughts were going.

They watched as the shadow from the window began to stretch over to the opposite wall – forming the door to lead them back to the musician who was able to awaken long lost memories. Trode eyed the form on the wall warily as Airlia approached it while Angelo mused. "An inconceivable ship in an equally inconceivable place. And now, a Moonshadow window in a cursed castle, smothered in thorns. Sure it sounds like a fairy tale, but I could get on board with that."

The others nodded in agreement as they went to the doors. The music swept them up as they found themselves in the Moonshadow realm once more. Trode looked around uneasily as Draco explained, "He helped us to reawaken the memory of the late Queen Sasha of Ascantha. He may be able to help reawaken the memory of the ocean. It may be enough to help the ship get to the water so we can actually use it."

Trode looked at the man thoughtfully, interested in how knowledgeable he was as well as how the man did seem to care for his daughter and the kingdom. Nodding, the small king said, "I do hope you're right Draco. I do hope you're right."

They followed the familiar path as Airlia made it first to the doorway. Opening the door, the music became stronger as she felt something wrap itself around her mind. Forcing it away, she blinked as she saw the familiar circular platform that he was on when they first came there before. However, she saw he wasn't there. The group shared a confused look before she went around the platform around the edge of the room as she saw him staring at the spinning globe before he spoke softly. "Aah…? Welcome once more to the Land of the Moonshadow, fortunate travelers." He looked exactly the same as he had during their first visit. His voice soothed her silent but yet agitated nerves as they struggled to get closer to the source of the curse on Trodain. She feared that the closer they got, the closer that he would come through with his threat of making her his if her friends couldn't defeat him. Ishmahri gave her a calming smile that she couldn't help but return as he strummed his harp, glowing lights floating up from it. He turned to the group as he looked at them in confusion.

"The Moonshadow Window opens but once in a human's lifetime to grant a single wish. It is mysterious indeed that we should meet for a second time. Enlighten me, what wish has brought you back to me upon this night?"

Draco explained about the ship where the ocean once was, but now is no longer there.

Airlia smiled as she continued, "I thought, since it was an ancient ship, and an ancient ocean, that perhaps the memories of the ocean may still linger there. And if that's true, then maybe your music could awaken it to help move it back to where the ocean now resides."

He closed his eyes in thought, his hand over his harp as he nodded. "I know the ship of which you speak. Long ago, it would travel the vast oceans, guided by the light of the moon. I remember it well. What you ask of me is a simple task." He strummed his harp before saying, "As with Ascantha, I will give form to the memory of the ocean that sleep within the land. It should be all we need to return it to the waters. You did well in learning of the ways of the Moonshadow Realm young woman. It is no wonder the door opened to you child, what is your name?"

The princess smiled as she supplied, "I'm Airlia, and this is my brother Draco." She indicated the dark haired man next to her. "This is Yangus, Angelo, Jessica, Alistair – her brother, and this is King Trode."

He nodded to everyone in turn, "It is a pleasure to know the names of ones who are able to make it here twice in their lifetime." He clutched his harp tighter as he prepared to play it once more, "Yes, yes, the music will rouse the memory…" He began to play it as she closed her eyes, enjoying the melody weaving around her. Suddenly two sharp pings made her blink. Two of his beautiful harp's strings had broken. She frowned at that, upset that their wish had broken his harp. He sighed softly, "Ah… It is as I feared. This harp is not powerful enough. I will need a greater instrument if I am to perform such a task. I must think…"

He stared at the group as he blinked in surprise. "Yes, it is coming to me… There is an aura that surrounds you… It is faint, but I can feel it. I see it! A Moonshadow harp in the world of the sun's light. With that, no undertaking would be beyond the realms of possibility. Lend me your ears. Somewhere in your world there is an almighty instrument. Somewhere along the path you have already trodden. A friend will guide you to it. My brave children. If you wish to awaken the ancient ship, you must first find the Moonshadow harp. Bring it to me and I shall summon the memory of that ancient ocean, and the ship shall sail once more. It is a place where all of you have been, not just some of you."

Airlia thought about it as the others did, there weren't that many places they all had in common. "It wouldn't be Maella Abbey… That was the first place that we all met up at." Angelo said as Airlia nodded. "Francisco was into laughter more than music, and there are no instruments at the Abbey at any rate."

Yangus shook his head, "Wouldn't be Red or Pickham."

Alistair said, "All of us have been there… Ascantha! Let's start there."

The group started out while Ishmahri turned to them. "I'd like to have Airlia stay here. I sense she has been having some troubling woes and wish to ease them if I can."

The group turned to Airlia as she nodded. "I'd like that I think. This place gives me peace, where I don't fear my future."

Alistair nodded as he said, "Keep Airlia safe Ishmahri. If anything happens to this lady, you will answer to us."

The mystical blue haired man nodded, his long hair swaying with the movement. "I promise; she will be safe here. My Moonshadow realm magic lends itself only to the land we are currently in. Ascantha will be progressing as normal unlike when I came out to help with King Pavan. Safe travels dear travelers." As the group left, Airlia smiled at Ishmahri. "My dear, even though my harp is broken, I know you have nightmares about the circumstances you find yourself in. I believe getting them off your chest will help ease the fears that come with them…"

She nodded as she began to explain them… "I find myself betrothed to a man I don't know, of a kingdom I've never heard of. They won't tell me who or where this person is. I find myself the object – literally – of desire by a madman."

He smiled sadly; as he wished that he could have changed all of that for this young woman somehow. He couldn't help but to feel horrible for what happened to her as he sighed heavily. A small yawn escaped her lips as he smiled. "Just relax here. It's okay, I promise you. I have a place over here you can rest."

She smiled as he pulled a sheet to roll out on the small wall nearby. He placed a pillow down for her to rest her head on and once she had lain down, he covered her with a small comforter. "Just sleep little one." He started to sing a wordless song as she fell asleep.

* * *

_She looked around as she found herself surrounded by a mist. She saw a man there whom she couldn't make out but her heart didn't agree with him. Turning, she saw another shadow that made her heart leap in joy. She tried to run to him as the mist became thicker as another set of arms surrounded her – scaring her until the other shadow returned and pulled her from it. It was the second shadow… the one that she had felt excited to see, that she felt safe around… She tried to peer into his eyes as she heard him speak, "Not everything is what it seems. Please keep safe."_

* * *

She awoke to feel refreshed as she pondered what she saw in the dream. Something felt different in it, but she brushed it away as she turned to the man. "Ishmahri, thank you for allowing me to rest."

He turned to her before nodding, "Of course young Airlia. I'm sorry if the dreams don't make a lot of sense at any given time. Just remember the dream, you never know the form it may come to pass in."

She nodded as the doors opened to reveal her brother and the others had returned. Getting up, she brushed her skirt briefly with her hands before joining them. "Did you get the harp Draco?"

The man dressed in a gold overcoat merely grinned as he produced the harp. "It was easy, King Pavan was more than happy to help us get it. Did you get any rest sis?"

She smiled with a small nod. "Yeah, I feel better already Draco." Alistair sent a sideways glance to the brunette and noticed her color was better. He knew though they had never really had proper chances to rest up to now.

They turned to Ishmahri who was staring at the musical instruments playing by themselves. He spoke softly, not looking at anyone, "I have witnessed the passing of many moons, but never before have had I felt time pass so slowly." He turned to Draco with a smile as he saw the harp in their belongings.

"The brightness in your eyes shows much beyond the retrieval of the harp. Please allow me to have the harp…" He waved his hand as the harp floated out of Draco's hands, glowing as it did so. This was much more of a harp than the harp he had before. Instead of the four strings it had before, this one had eleven strings, and stretched out as far as Ishmahri's arm. It was still silver, like the one before, but it had the markings of the Moonshadow clan with crescent moons at the top and bottom of the end of the harp. The crescent moon at the top had a second moon just below it, held to it by the edge of the larger moon. Below the moon was a blue sapphire, same as the stone that was inlaid in the large crescent moon. It was truly a beautiful harp. He merely opened his arms as the harp floated into them, clasping his hands around it tightly, smiling as he held the harp close to him. "This harp has traveled far, as have you dear travelers. I did not imagine it would ever find its way into my hands again. Now, let us attend to the task at hand. Let us go to the ship. Music will awaken it from its slumber and set it sailing once more."

Airlia nodded as she watched him hold the harp in one hand, and gently strum it with the other. The next thing any of them knew, they were staring at the ship in the wasteland. Ishmahri stood in front of them, staring at the ship as it sat in the dusty wasteland in determination. Trode was in shock as Airlia held her hand out, "Let him work his magic. He will come through for us, I promise Your Majesty." He settled down as he watched the mysterious man worked his powers.

"This ship, the Moonshadow harp and I, we are all the same. We are all from the old world. I must thank you for reuniting us ancient ones." He turned to them with a smile, his arms wide spread. Airlia smiled as she nodded to him. With the moon overhead, he began to play the harp, as images of ancient fish began to swim around the group, everyone watching curiously, even if a bit nervous. Airlia just relaxed to the music, and yet it felt incomplete. She turned to Medea as the horse princess nodded. Ishmahri continued to play as he spoke, "Now, come. Come to me, times past. Come to me, Ancient Ocean. Return once more…" Even as lights came from his harp, and a beam of light from the moon came shining down on Ishmahri. It seemed to swirl to life as images of an ocean started to pour from the ground below him, sending everyone a step back in shock.

Ocean water seemed to swell and then suddenly, it vanished. Yangus felt annoyed at all of the work that they put into it. "Eh!? Is this 'arp duff, an' all!?"

Airlia shook her head. The music felt incomplete to her, and a glance to Medea said the horse felt the same way.

Ishmahri felt defeated since he had tried so hard to bring the ancient ship back to use. "No! Can it really be beyond even the Moonshadow harp? Ah, but wait…"

He looked at Airlia and Medea and smiled. Medea whinnied as she stomped her feet on the ground, rearing up into another louder whinny before settling. Airlia placed her hand on the shoulder of the cursed princess, nodding in agreement. Ishmahri nodded as he came to her, and put a hand to her cheek. "Forgive my ignorance. At first, I only saw a horse. But now… I see you are truly a noble princess. You're right Airlia, the melody is incomplete. I realize that now. Magic begins with a word. Music must begin with a voice. The beautiful voice of these cursed princesses will be all this great instrument needs to play its music. My ladies, if you would be so kind. Two with different curses, will aid this revival." Airlia blinked, _she was cursed too? She had suspected something was wrong because of the way her parents had treated her... But who placed the curse on her? Why?_

She looked to Medea and smiled. "Shall we my friend?" Medea nodded as he strummed his instrument. As he strummed his instrument Medea began to whinny as Airlia took to song.

**Oh Ancient Ocean, of long since passed. The time has come, at long, long last…**

**Rise again, to show how magnificent you once were.**

**Time has come to aid your longtime friend.**

**Help the ship return to the ocean, then be truly at peace once more…**

With the waters rising, the ship began to float as they could still breathe the air. The water was merely a memory of the land, helping the ship to rise. They soon began to float in the memory as the ocean as Ishmahri raised his hand up, creating a glowing blue ramp leading to the top of the ship. They swam to the ship through the memory of the ancient ocean as Ishmahri sent them a smile as they got onto the ship. Only once they were all secure aboard the ship, did the stairs vanish. Airlia ran to the edge of the ship as did Jessica. She saw him smile at her once more, though it seemed to be a sad smile. They could all hear his voice as he said; "Now it is time for us to part. I will sing to bless your journey on the ancient ocean, my children…" With one last strum of his harp, he vanished before their eyes as tears slipped from her eyes into the memory of the ocean.

She brushed them away as the ship slowly lowered itself into the actual ocean as everyone struggled to come to terms with all that had just happened. Yangus tapped his foot on the boat, "Love a duck! Stone the crows! Blimey O'Riley! Wot the 'ell 'appened back there!?"

Trode jumped up and slapped Yangus hard as he spoke. "Stop your ridiculous blithering! This is all thanks to my precious Princess Medea and Princess Airlia as well." He paused for a moment to think of what they had heard before he turned concerned eyes to her, "What did he mean that you were cursed Airlia?"

She shook her head as she voiced only one of many thoughts, "I'm not entirely sure myself." Trode nodded as he pulled out the world map, effectively dropping the subject. Airlia pointed at a small isle to the west and south of them. "Let's go there. We could use a chance to gather equipment before we go to Golding's place over in Baccarat. I can only hope he listened to my words of warning. Then we can go see Melampus and maybe the spring can break the curse on our royal companions."


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Hearts

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 10: Broken Hearts

The trip was relatively easy as the ship made its way to the isle of Neos. Airlia stared out at the ocean as the wind blew her locks of hair around her. A hand touched her shoulder as she turned her head to see Angelo. His pale blue eyes were shining with compassion, "Thinking about Marcello?"

The brunette quirked one side of her mouth as she spoke, "Is it that obvious to you? I wanted to tell him the truth, but I feared if he knew before fighting that monster that Dhoulmagus would kill him. Then after everything transpired things were just rushed and we were about to tread into bandit country. We didn't tell any of you until Ascantha to avoid most finding out about us. We told you then only because of what we knew would happen with King Pavan. We would have preferred to keep it low until we were out of bandit territory altogether but thankfully no harm came of it." She felt the weight lift off her shoulders a little with the sad smile he gave her.

"I will defend you Princess, and I can tell you never lied with regards to your personality. You're true to your comrades in every way. You don't back away from a fight and you do what you feel you must to protect your people. That's the reason that you're going to go through with this stupid wedding isn't it… Duty to your people to not bring shame on them…" The former Templar said as she sighed.

"I want to put duty before me, it's all I've ever been taught. But my people have voiced their disagreement with it so loudly that I don't think they'd hold me angrily to any action I do." She said as he saw the confliction in her eyes.

"Do what feels right here," He said as he indicated her heart, "not here." He raised his hand to level with her mind. "Your mind may be centered on duty, but if you don't follow your heart, you will only feel pain."

She smiled at him as she said, "Thank you Angelo. I know now that I have two supporters at least with my plight. Probably more with Jessica, Yangus and Alistair. But I don't know where Trode and Medea are with my plight. I know they must feel something, but I would never put them in a situation that could put them at jeopardy with the engagement." He nodded as he walked off to relieve her brother at the helm.

Airlia turned back to the ocean, something that always brought her a sense of calm – no matter how much it tossed and turned. The wind caressed her dress as Jessica came over to her to stare out at the ocean. The two had felt a kinship from the moment they realized the situation one another was in. The ride was silent aside from the waves tossing against the ship.

A short time later, the ship came to dock against the isle of Neos as Airlia smiled. She felt that familiar sensation that the princess had felt in the dream with the mysterious stranger whose face she couldn't see. Once the plank was lowered, Trode opted to remain behind as to not create a scene with his physical appearance. The group wandered straight to the center of the isle where the sacred village laid, surrounding the statue of the goddess in the valley below. They walked quickly to the town as Draco and Yangus opened the gates, allowing them inside as they watched the priests, nuns and normal people wandering about making their pilgrimage to the sacred isle.

They continued down the path and up towards the giant Goddess statue as they found themselves on a bridge, crossing over water to a smaller isle that was lined with columns on either side before the bridge took them to the bigger inner isle where the statue was located. They began walking up to the doors when a guard was about to put his hands on Draco when they realized who the pair were as they bowed respectfully. "Our apologies Prince, Princess. Welcome."

Airlia and Draco shared a look before the doors opened to show High Priest Rolo walking out with Marcello behind him. Airlia tried to hide the smile that she felt trying to emerge at the sight of the dark haired man. However, it was easy to dampen when she heard Rolo talking down to the abbot. Rolo's garments were jewel encrusted as he spoke, the light reflecting off of it. "This is the Holy Isle of Neos! The coronation place of the Lord High Priest! You may be the Captain of the Templars, but a man of such humble origins as yourself has no place here!" She realized he was speaking to Marcello as he continued. Rolo's deep voice rolled over her, "Understood, Marcello? Your continued office as guard is in itself a privilege beyond your station. No doubt you're aware that it was only because I requested it of the Lord High Priest that you hold such a rank. As his likely successor, he grants me the occasional special favor."

Marcello spoke with such spite for Rolo that it was palatable. "… Yes. I am _aware_ of that, High Priest Rolo."

Rolo closed his eyes as he smiled smugly back at Marcello, "And you could never have attained such an esteemed position as Abbot at your age, without my recommendation. You'd do well to remember **that!**"

Airlia had had enough of the measuring contest the two seemed to be having as she cleared her throat. "High Priest Rolo, you know the favor came from Abbot Francisco after he retired from his position, likely with the support of royalty of different kingdoms. He asked the Lord High Priest Calchas, to give the position to Marcello since he held such favor with the Templars as it would cause the least amount of upset amongst them."

The fat priest paled as he looked at Airlia and quickly recovered with a spiteful response, "Well, welcome _Princess Airlia_ to the Holy Isle of Neos." Airlia paled as Marcello turned towards her quickly.

"Princess Airlia? I thought your name was Mirabel." Marcello spat as Airlia winced.

"May I speak now Abbot Marcello?" She asked as he glared at her with such near hatred that she felt as if she had been struck.

The sapphire blue eyed man continued to glower as he spat, "What's there to say _Princess?_ Why bother to explain? I'm sure it will be a lie – as was anything you apparently told me. I'm sure now that you were working _with_ that jester."

The princess winced as she felt like she had been slapped physically. She had always felt an inner grief at the death of Master Rylus because of her being incapacitated. She blinked to try and keep the tears back as Draco stepped forward with a glare, "Now wait just a minute you self-centered jerk."

The dark haired man glared at the prince as he said, "And I suppose you aren't really a man by the name of Altair… If that _whore lied_…" Airlia couldn't take any more of the physical pain that felt like it was being inflicted on bare skin, she turned and ran. The brunette didn't bother to wait for anyone, she just ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She wanted to be anywhere other than there as she held the tears back for as long as she could.

She knew her brother felt the pain and that was why he stepped forward to end it. She didn't want to stay there to see what her brother would do to him. She knew all too well Draco was restraining himself on hurting the Abbot on her behalf, and many would say it was a herculean feat. No one hurt his twin and lived to tell of it. She ran past the open gate darting through traffic of both human and animal of the group that arrived. She kept her eyes on the ship, letting some of her tears flow now that she was out of sight of most of the people. Making her way to the ship, she ignored Trode's look of pity at her heart wrenching expression of pain. She got into the cabin and went to a bed to sob into the pillow.

* * *

Draco couldn't help himself he saw the sight of his twin running with such tragic pain written on her face, as he balled one hand into a fist and slammed it into Marcello's face. She didn't cry, even when their parents doomed her to some loveless marriage. He turned to Jessica, Alistair and Yangus before speaking angrily. He wasn't mad at them… just at the man who hurt his sister. "One of you go with her. Make sure she gets back to the ship safely, please." Jessica nodded as she ran off to catch up with the princess, knowing how angry the prince was with Marcello. Draco turned back to the man who was still clutching his jaw. "You dare to call my sister a liar and a whore? You are such a pathetic little boy. My sister is far better off without you. Did you know how she ached to tell you the truth? We even went back to try and find you before we began our trek across the ocean to find the jester."

Marcello opened his mouth to respond when Angelo cut the man off. "I will start off first with she was coming to tell you. However, I don't give a damn what you think of me Marcello, but that woman is genuinely good. They kept up the façade because the jester had threatened to kill Alistair and her family if she told anyone who she really was. She didn't know when she was truly safe to be able to spill it to anyone. She hesitated to say anything to us because of the heavy bandit activity. They ended up telling us in Ascantha because Airlia and Draco knew that anyone in the castle could recognize them."

Marcello spat at his brother, "Oh and I'm _sure_ you didn't merely have your way with her. I'm sure she _enjoyed it._"

Alistair stepped up with Yangus trying to physically restrain the three men – even though it was only because the former bandit wanted to get a piece of him. "You dare to question her purity? No one here has been with her. We know that she was promised to someone she hasn't met – hell she was promised to someone that no one has ever met. We would do anything to protect her because of how gentle, kind and caring she is. She never lied about her personality though. She is as gentle and sweet as any flower you could ever find on this world of ours. Her brother told us the project she did with the orphans in her kingdom is very true. Don't believe us? That's fine. But don't you dare say even just one more lie about her. Go to Argonia and see it for yourself before you do anything else. Good riddance. I hope there is someone out there who can care about her for who she is because it's obvious that you don't. Let's go guys."

Draco glowered at the men before he spoke, "And to think my sister actually _felt_ anything for you Marcello. I don't want to see you near her ever again considering how she now knows you hate her." He hid the grin that wanted to emerge at the look Marcello had on his face when he learned of her feelings towards the dark haired man. The group left swiftly, opting to not buy anything at Neos since Baccarat had a lot more gear that was of better quality. Melampus could bless the gear to give them holy protection if need be.

* * *

Airlia was still sobbing into the pillow as her heart felt like it had been cut into tiny pieces, unaware of the door opening or the female form entering the room before shutting the door. She was aware though when the bed depressed from the weight of the second person. "Airlia? You have every right to hurt and hate him."

Airlia let the last of her tears go as the pain remained. "I know, but I just can't let myself hate him. If I was in his shoes, I would hate me for lying. I just need to move on plain and simple."

Jessica looked at the princess with a frown. She didn't like what she was hearing. The pain wasn't out; it wouldn't heal until it was. But Jessica had to give a point to the girl. Airlia was trying to freeze her heart to keep anyone else from breaking it. The redhead could only hope the men beat some sense into the Abbot less she have to do it herself. All she could do was try to support the hurt woman as the pair left the cabin to see the men on the boat, all silent and stewing in anger.

Airlia turned to Trode, "Mind if we check on Golding before we go to Melampus? I'm worried about his health…" She didn't want to voice the main concern on her mind. Trode merely nodded – the men having informed him of the agony the woman had just been put through. He would never wish that on anyone, even his worst enemy Dhoulmagus. The remainder of the trip was silent with Airlia looking over the rail at the water and the land as they went around the southern half of the western continent towards the gambling town of Baccarat. Once they arrived, Draco lowered the plank before looking at his sister. The miserable expression she tried to hide was not hidden from him and he wanted to hit that man again for his words.

They got off the ship and headed west to the walled in city. Once they arrived, Airlia looked around as a man came up to them. He was wearing the guard uniform of Baccarat. The man bowed to the prince and princess, "Welcome Majesties. My name is Bryant. The Golding family would like to see you if you have a moment to spare them."

The group followed the guard to the gates protecting a mansion behind it. Once they were safely ensconced beyond the walls of the gates the guard turned to them. "Princess, when your letter came – it was just in time. Only yesterday a jester came into town and tried to kill Golding. He kept in mind what you said to do and he is recovering from the attack nicely."

Airlia released the breath she had been holding as she smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that Bryant." He led them inside the mansion and to the room that Airlia had long become familiar with when she was setting up trade between the two towns. They turned left and walked down the hallway and around the corner and through the heavy wooden door – into the main room that the family took their guests in.

They saw Cash and Carrie sitting on the desk with none other than Lord Golding himself seated between the two on the chair. Cash turned to the group, "Thank you so much Airlia for helping to save father. He's still recovering but it's not nearly as bad as what could have happened." Airlia sized up the blue haired man with a smile. He was a head taller than she was with short cropped blue hair. His bright red with gold trim jacket fit well aside from the puffy red sleeves. Carrie was dressed similarly to her brother except her jacket had short sleeves where her brother's went to his wrists.

Golding stood as he grimaced at the pain in his shoulder. Coming around, the man was dressed in a business suit that consisted of a black jacket, black pants and a white tuxedo. Airlia came over to him as she smiled, "How're you feeling Golding?"

He gave her a tight smile, "Aside from the fire in my shoulder my girl, I'm just fine. However I want to repay your kindness for saving my life. Let's go to the casino everyone."

She focused her healing powers as she began to glow white. Putting her hand on his injured shoulder, she whispered, "Midheal." The glow transferred from Airlia to Golding as it set in the wound, easing his pain.

He gave the shoulder an experimental roll to feel no pain and sighed happily. "My healer has been trying to heal this wound since the attack and nothing was happening. Thank you Princess. Come; let us all go to the casino now."

He led the group back outside of the mansion and down the pathway back to the main level of the city. Golding sighed as he looked up at the sky. "At first Airlia I will tell you I doubted the message you sent. However some part of me remained ever alert after that. When he showed up, it was as if I had been expecting it and I allowed him to think he killed me by hitting my chest area, but it was just above my heart so I survived. I sent my men after him and I believe that they went to the northwest isle. However that area is a haven of evil, you should bring the family heirloom of the magic mirror to break the darkness to find him if he did go into that den of evil."

Airlia nodded, "I agree. I remember much of Melampus's teachings and one of them was about a magic mirror known as the sun mirror. It was said that it is strong enough to penetrate any darkness."

The strong businessman nodded, "Right. And as thanks for saving my life, I want to give you and your friends some assistance. Come."

He led them around to the front of a tall brick building that had stairs leading up to it. "This is our casino. We have all sorts of rare prizes in here. Let's upgrade your equipment. I think you all could use it."

Airlia blushed while Alistair spoke, "Lord Golding, sir, it's a kind offer but it really isn't necessary."

Golding brushed off Alistair's words as he spoke, "Nonsense. She saved my life, so I want to help you defeat him before he can actually kill another as he did that Master Rylus whom Airlia mentioned in her letter."

Angelo nodded, "Very well then Lord Golding. We appreciate it."

Going inside, they saw the casino was empty, Golding explained. "You see after my attack I closed the casino for two days while I recover. Come."

He led the group to the exchange counter where the woman smiled at the casino owner. "Welcome Mr. Golding. How can I help you today sir?"

Golding smiled, "Maria, these good people are to be treated to whatever prizes they wish because Airlia saved my life."

Maria was a blonde woman of petit stature wearing a gold colored dress. Her hair was pulled back by a length of ruby ribbon as she smiled at the group. "Certainly Mr. Golding. Here is our prize list." She pulled it out as the group looked over the list. Airlia ended up picking out a princess gown that was an emerald green color, while Jessica got one of the same but in a beautiful sun golden color. The men all ended up getting new armor that was a gleaming silver color that was called liquid metal armor.

Golding explained about the mysterious armor, "That armor is supposed to be the most durable in the world. We call it liquid metal because it's so light; it's as if you're not wearing anything."

The two women ended up getting whips to upgrade their own. The men opted to get new swords while Golding turned to Yangus. "You are their strongman in battle aren't you young man?"

Yangus chuckled as he looked at Golding, "Well actually I protect the guv an' guv'ness. Why?"

Golding nodded as he indicated the broad axe on the back wall. Maria grabbed it and brought it over. "Take this axe. Keep them safe. Normally our casino doesn't have all of this gear, but I've been having a feeling in my bones that trouble is coming. I was originally going to prep my soldiers, but the situation has obviously changed."

Yangus took the giant axe and marveled at it. "Thank you Lord Golding."

The stocky Lord of Baccarat nodded with a grin. "That one belonged to my ancestor. I know he would want to be part of this battle. Give it some use then." He then turned to the princess, "If you ever need anything, simply ask it of us. If we can do such, I promise we will. Take care and beat that monster!"

Airlia nodded, "We will. We must head towards Argonia though for the mirror. I'm sure my parents will want me to remain behind to help _plan_," the princess spat the word plan with distaste, "my wedding. I will be forced to pray for their success."

At Golding's understanding nod, she knew she had another ally to help her if she ever needed it. He walked them from the casino to the gates of the kingdom where he watched them leave with Cash and Carrie at his sides.

The group gathered at the edge of town where Trode was. "Golding's alive Trode. He gave us equipment to be able to take on the monster – going so far as to give Yangus his ancestor's axe to help bring him down. We're going to go see Melampus to have him bless the equipment and see if the spring can break the curse."

Trode gave him a watery smile, "Thank you my boy. I hope it does work, truly."


	12. Chapter 11: Curse Broken?

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 11: Curse Broken?

They walked east of Baccarat after placing their armor in the back of the wagon. Airlia thought about what would happen if the curse did break on Trode and Medea. _Who would pull the wagon…? We could get one of the horses in Argonia, but I don't want to impose on my kingdom. Perhaps __**he**_ _would help…_ She thought as she fingered a bell in her pocket. She kept her eyes on the dirt path ahead as it led to a fork. "We must go south for a short time, but it won't take long to get to Melampus. I will be quite happy to see him. He taught me so much – and unfortunately almost all of it has been already put to practice in one way or another."

Draco nodded as he didn't look at his sister, knowing the expression on her face. "While I was being taught weapons, she was studying as a dutiful princess must. Sadly one day Melampus retired and we got one of the many scholars of our castle, but he wasn't as good as Melampus ever was."

Yangus observed the pair, the closer they got to Argonia, the more agitated the pair became. He sighed softly knowing what the problem was. He made a mental promise to the pair that if things didn't change he would simply spirit her away to wherever she should want to go to live freely and happily. He didn't care if he would be a wanted man knowing that Draco would give him amnesty should he ever ask it of him. He grinned jovially when he saw the looks that Alistair had been giving the princess. He had the same idea in mind it seemed as the former bandit did.

They continued through the valley between the mountains for about two hours before coming out to the expanse that would lead to the kingdom of Argonia. They walked past a caravan that was on the road, situated to sell food and equipment that a traveler might need. They continued around the bend to the wooded area where the path forked off. "Melampus is this way. Mind you he lost his sight long ago, but his mind's eye is sharp as a tack. So he will see you as you truly are, not as you appear to everyone else."

Trode smiled, he was delighted to meet such a wise man that taught these children so well. They went to the house as Airlia held her hand up to indicate to stop. "I should see if he's here before we go to the spring."

She went to the door and knocked three times. The princess had promised to use that set to identify herself to the ones who stayed with Melampus. The door opened to reveal a mudman as Yangus was quick to grab his mallet. Airlia held her hand up to stop his movements. "This is Mack the mudman Yangus. Monsters are rare in our world since the slaughter from years ago. Most have vanished somewhere and a very small handful stay with Melampus because he treats them no differently from any one of us." Yangus grumbled but complied as Airlia turned her attention back towards Mack. "How are you doing Mack? Is Melampus there?"

Mack didn't speak but merely grinned at the first question and pointed to the spring at her second question. Airlia grinned at him, "Thank you Mack. I promise to come see you more often." He nodded as he closed the door.

Airlia turned back to Yangus, "Since the monsters almost died out, bandits have been taking more to the land. But between the forces of Baccarat and Argonia, there is almost none on this continent. I do not know how things fare north of the border between Argonia and Arcadia."

The bandit thought about it because he saw the monsters thinning out and the bandit activity rise. Nodding, he became silent while the group walked into the forest, following the flowery path to the mystic waters and the man standing at them as he spoke without turning, "Is that my two favorite pupils coming to visit me? They've brought guests with them I see." Airlia and Draco both grinned jovially at how he was always able to figure out it was them, no matter how they dressed or acted.

Draco spoke, "Yes we're here Melampus. We need your help, and that of the spring."

The sage was the same as ever, half bent over with age, long white hair with a dark cap. He had a purple robe on with a simple leather belt around his waist and held a staff in his hands. Atop the staff was a silver orb with a hole in the center for a sapphire blue gem. Airlia expanded on the request of her brother, "Melampus, my friends need your help breaking a terrible curse. I had hoped the water might help them."

He smiled at her, "Of course Airlia and Draco, any friends of yours are friends of mine!" He looked at Medea, "Such an exquisite beauty!" He continued to gaze at Medea, "I saw many a beautiful princess back at the castle, but you, my dear, oh, you outshine them all except perhaps by Airlia herself. In that I'm allowed to be a bit closed minded on it since I tutored Airlia. Indeed… Indeed… But how strange, I sense the curse on her has transformed the princess into an animal, if I may examine her?"

Melampus nodded as he came to Medea's side. "Please, forgive me princess." She nodded with a whinny as he felt along her neck… "A whinny… Here is her mane, and her tail! Truly a terrible curse on this princess. And you hoped the spring might break the curse Airlia?"

She nodded as she detached the wagon from Medea. "Draco, why not walk her over to the water. Medea – drink it, hopefully it will help."

Melampus nodded, "I agree with Airlia. Try Princess."

She knelt down and drank the water. She began to glow bright white as the horse faded and a beautiful princess remained. She looked at everyone before speaking, "By the Goddess, I'm restored!" Airlia smiled as she ran to Medea, "I'm truly glad for you Medea!" Medea smiled at her friend before she turned to Draco and her father. "Father… Father! Look! I've returned to normal!"

"Father! What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything? Am I just dreaming?" Her blue eyes filled with fear and tears as her hands came to her mouth in fright. "Or is this some new trickery?"

Airlia shook her head, "It's not any sort of trickery. He is likely in shock that you've been returned to your form Medea."

Trode smiled as tears came to his eyes as he spoke, his voice breaking on every word. "No, no, my dear! Airlia's right… I'm sorry. It's just that you take my breath away. Come here and let me look at you!" His arms held outwards as he ran to Medea with such joy. The pair reunited as Airlia smiled at the joy that was overflowing between the family. King Trode whimpered as he spoke to his daughter, "I'm so sorry for making you pull the carriage. It must have been so hard for you. I promise… I'll make it up to you!"

Medea shook her head as she spoke to her father, "Oh, no, Father! You mustn't worry! This isn't just about me. I'm just happy that I could be of service to everyone."

Trode rejoiced as he said, "That's my Medea. Well, it's high time I restored my own visage to its former glory!" He turned to the water and dipped his hands into the cool waters to fill the self-made cup. Bringing the water to his lips, he drank it eagerly to try and reverse his own curse. Glowing white, he slowly changed into the small king that Airlia remembered. She grinned happily as she said, "Welcome back King Trode."

Alistair pinned Yangus with a look when the bandit opened his mouth. Sensing the unspoken message, he shut his mouth for a moment before speaking, "Nice to see you back in the flesh rather than in the green flesh majesty."

Trode smiled as he stroked his small beard thoughtfully. "Thank you Yangus. I'm so glad this worked, but how can we break the spell on my castle?"

Airlia looked at the pond thoughtfully. "I think the magic circle protected you from the curse, but it wasn't big enough to protect the whole castle. I think the only way to free the kingdom might be to go after Dhoulmagus. Either destroying the scepter or killing him will break it. I don't know though."

Melampus nodded, "Indeed Airlia has learned well from my stories. She is probably recalling her lessons from stronger curses. Yes, the only way to break a powerful curse is to break the object that casted it, or to return it to the magic circle. However in the case of Dhoulmagus, he won't likely let go of the scepter of his own free will."

Airlia frowned in thought about the jester going to the northwest isle, something about it bothered her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Pushing it aside, she turned to Melampus, "Can you bless their gear to keep them safe from the darkness of what may lurk in the northwest isle?"

He nodded, "Of course. Bring all of the gear to me, weapon and armor alike and I will bless it."

Within minutes, all of the newly acquired gear and in the case of the women, the dresses along with their new weapons were in a small pile as the sage dipped a hand into the water. Lifting his hand up, he had a small amount of the water in his palm. He gently splashed it amongst the equipment and said a small prayer softly. The equipment gleamed brightly before dimming back to normal. He smiled as he said, "It is done. I've also put an extra blessing on the dress for you Airlia."

Her head shot up as she spoke, "For me?"

At his gentle smile with a nod, he explained. "Even in my seclusion I heard about what your family is doing. I put a special blessing on your gear to protect you, regardless of who it may be from. If someone tries to hurt you in any way, the blow will not touch you so long as you wear this. I've also put it on a necklace I wanted to give you but never had a chance to do so. Wear it always my princess." She took the necklace with reverence before putting it around her neck.

"Thank you Melampus. Unfortunately it's time to pay a visit to my family to get the Sun Mirror." Draco said as the group turned to the wagon to ponder just how to move it now that Medea was no longer a horse.

Airlia thought for a moment before sticking her hand in the pocket of her skirt to feel that familiar bell. She didn't see any sabercats on the other continents and wondered it if it was only their own lands that had it. She pulled out the bell and rang it to hear the familiar roar. Smiling she kept her eyes open for the familiar golden fur with dark spots and the streak of orange fur along the top and on his tail. He came up to her bouncing happily as he nuzzled into her hand tenderly.

"I befriended him one day while on a walk just outside of the kingdom. His leg was pinned and I helped him. Then this bell showed up one day and when it accidentally rang, he came back to me. I've started calling him Talen for his loyalty. He does seem to understand what I say though…" She explained as she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Talen, could you help us? We need to move the wagon." He bounded over to the wagon as she slipped a blanket over his back to protect him before she put the harness on him. He merely accepted the harness before Trode and Medea sat on the wagon. Once Talen saw his friend walking, he followed her as they left the mystical spring with their equipment now placed in the back of the wagon.


	13. Chapter 12: Permission Denied!

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 12: Permission Denied?!

They made their way to the giant kingdom sealed within stone walls as it came into view. Airlia masked her unease with a smile of joy, yet anyone who had seen her that journey knew the smile didn't reach her eyes. When they reached the castle, Trode breathed a sigh of relief while they went into town. "Finally I can walk about without fearing an attack on my person. Airlia, may my precious Medea stay with you if you have to remain here for a time?"

Airlia looked at the king with a smile, "Of course Your Majesty. Medea is welcomed to stay in the castle for as long as she likes." She brushed out her skirt again as the guards came up to them.

"Prince, Princess, thank the Goddess you're back now! Your parents have been so worried about how long you were gone! We've sent expeditions to find you over at Trodain and they have yet to return." Marcus said as he ran up to them, his bright blue eyes alight with joy.

Airlia smiled as she nodded, "Yes things have changed drastically and now we're trying to find a murderer and bring him to justice. But let us speak of that after we go see our parents."

He nodded as he spoke, "Yes Princess. Your parents have grown quite worried about your absence."

Airlia frowned as she spoke, "I'm sure they have been worried. How has Ference been behaving? I recall he was still being reprimanded for not following the procedures I've set in place about what to do with tots stealing food."

Marcus grinned, "He still isn't quite behaving, but my guards gave him a reminder and it seemed to make him behave."

Airlia gave a lopsided smirk as one of the tots in question came running up to her. "Princess Airlia! You're back! Can we go play?"

She grinned as she sank to her knees to stare at the bright green eyed girl with a nod, "After I see my parents I'm sure I'll have time to sneak in a game of tag. Do you want Marcus to join us?"

The girl nodded as her fiery red hair bobbed with the movement. "I'd like that! Thanks!"

She turned around to dart off as Marcus gave her an incredulous grin. "My Princess, I'm getting too old to play games!"

Airlia shook her head, "Marcus, you know the tots only play a little and it keeps em out of trouble." The guard held his hands up as he nodded.

"Yeah and it brings the spirits up a bit in your people when they see children playing games. Especially after they announced your betrothal. No one here wants you to leave." Marcus said as he frowned.

Airlia's frown matched the guard as she said, "Let's get this over with Marcus. I would like to lose myself in children's games before I face reality."

They nodded as they crossed the bridge linking the kingdom that had a small river running through it before going to the castle gates. Airlia turned to the guards, "These people, Angelo, Alistair, Jessica, Yangus are with us. This gentle man is King Trode of Trodain and the woman is Princess Medea. King Trode and Princess Medea are seeking sanctuary with us until the matters are resolved."

Marcus nodded as he sized up the companions. Everyone but the burly man in a fur vest seemed to be safe companions but he wasn't quite sure about the squat man. "Princess, are you sure?"

Airlia glared at Marcus as she put a hand on the former thief's shoulders. "Yangus is always welcomed here. I know that look you gave him. He has helped to protect my brother and he has helped to protect me. He will always be welcome here for his help."

Marcus nodded and permitted everyone to enter the castle. They looked around at the huge floor with an open ceiling leading to the second floor. Airlia assumed the air of a composed princess as she spoke calmly. "This way to the throne room. King Trode, Princess Medea we must be upfront about this situation with my parents or they will never believe what has happened."

The king reluctantly nodded in agreement. "As much as I don't want to, it cannot be helped Airlia." The group somberly walked up the two flights of stairs to the second floor where a picture of King Eltrio and Queen Xia awaited them. It was a picture of the pair when they were younger, happiness was still in their eyes that Airlia couldn't recall seeing in the past many years of living in the castle. A look at her brother said he was thinking the same thing as they turned to go towards the throne room. Once they arrived, Airlia gave Medea a friendly smile of reminder before they schooled their features to be more serious as the group walked through the grand doorway leading to the throne. Airlia could make out her uncle Clavius and her cousin Charmles.

Charmles was only up to Draco's shoulder in height, but he was lean with toned muscles from all of the adventures the two went on as lads. They had often included Airlia so she wouldn't be so alone most of the time, at least until the declaration came. The princess came up to her parents before curtseying. "Hello Mother, Father."

Her father had a genuine smile for a moment until he noticed his wife's grip on the chair tightened ever so slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment before releasing the breath he had been holding. "Welcome home Draco, Airlia. Tell me, who is with all of you right now. I recognize the king and princess of Trodain."

Draco nodded as he quickly explained the bulk of the problem, tiptoeing around the curse on Trodain. He explained that the jester had attacked the kingdom, and kidnapped Airlia. How he used her unconscious form to murder one man, and how she had saved another. When the tale was done, Xia sighed. "You could have simply asked us for a ship, we would have gladly provided you Draco. But that's beyond us now. You stated you need the magic mirror to try and help you to get to this murderer? Your friends may use it, but I do not want my children to go into danger!"

Airlia gaped at her mother openly before she shook her head. The woman was wearing a forest green dress with a modest square neckline with long sleeves that billowed at the elbow. "Mother you simply can't be serious! We have to work together to stop-"

Her words were quickly stopped by her mother interrupting, "You are betrothed! Your place is at home, not on a battlefield. If your brother wishes to go he may. But a lady's place is at home and that is final!"

Airlia frowned but kept her mouth shut as she closed her eyes to hide the hurt that flitted through it quickly. How she wished she could change her own fate. She would rather live in poverty than be forced to marry some man… some unknown. She opened her eyes as she made one last request, "I wish to request that Princess Medea be allowed to stay here if she wishes."

Eltrio nodded before his wife could respond, "Of course Airlia. Princess, you are welcome to stay here as is your father until things are righted again."

Medea nodded before speaking, "I would like that very much. Thank you Your Majesties."

Airlia recognized the dismissal as did her brother as she turned around and walked out of the room as quickly as she could without running. Once outside, the guards gave her a sympathetic look as she bit back the sigh. She knew she couldn't show a sign of breaking less she hurt her brother even further. Draco, recognizing that his sister needed time to compartmentalize took over, "I'll lead you all to Medea's room. Normally it's a guest room, but it's quite comfortable in there."

He led them up to the third floor where there was normally a study for scholars, but it had been converted to a guest room for traveling royalty a year ago. When she saw the expanse of the room Medea's eyes widened dramatically. They went inside as Medea sat on the bed and groaned, "Wow it's so amazing! I wanted to do whatever I could to help everyone, but now I'm just worn out. Airlia I'm so sorry about everything."

She had noticed the princess biting the inside of her cheek to hide the pain of the order. Draco frowned when he saw the pain flooding her eyes. "Air no matter what…I just want you to be happy. But I will tell you I took pleasure in punching Marcello for what he said to you back on Neos."

Airlia flushed brightly as her hands covered her mouth. "They must never find out what Marcello said of me! Yes it's all lies as you all know! But if mother were to _even_ think it's true…" Tears came again as she ran to her room to hide away with her shame. Once long ago, the thought of her mother harming her would never have crossed her mind… Then the betrothal came… it felt as if she had been slapped and then punched for no reason.

Airlia remained in the room for an hour as she let out her pain through tears. Once the tears had dried, she splashed some water on her face, and saw her eyes were red, but most would ignore it if she hid it with the gentle smile they were all familiar with. She would force it for her brother's sake. She left her room and went to the treasure chamber. "Has my brother come yet for the mirror?"

Jack shook his head, "No my lady. But your mother told me he is welcome to take the mirror."

Airlia nodded, "May I take it to give to him? Please Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment before nodding. "Of course my lady. Just don't let your mother see it. I don't want her thinking you're going to go on the journey."

Airlia nodded, "Of course Jack. Thank you." She went inside and reclaimed the mirror which had a golden glow to it, much like it had in the old tales. She quickly put it in her bag before leaving to go find her brother. Since he wasn't with the princess in her guest room, Airlia went to her cousin's room to find everyone there, talking.

"Hello everyone. I won't keep you long… I wanted to make sure you had the mirror. Please come back alive, all of you!" She took the bag and gave it to her brother. He looked at the mirror before gazing sadly at his sister.

"Oh sis, you know I would have gone to see Jack. It's not a big dea..." He didn't finish the sentence when he saw the hurt briefly cross her face to be replaced with a smile of understanding. She quickly excused herself as the others felt the hurt that she had to be in. Draco understood it more than any other as he felt his heart twist in the pain his twin was in. He quickly excused himself to hurry and catch up with his sister. "Air! Wait!" She paused for a moment to hear her brother coming after her.

"Draco, it's okay. I have to go into town for a few matters. I promised myself I would check up on that fruit merchant. He was caught before we left selling fruit to non-children at a cheaper price than children when I told him he was to treat them as equals." She quickly brushed off his worry with a smile as she ducked out. His look of disbelief at her retreating back as his shoulders sank under the weight of pain she was in.

Airlia went outside and found her way to a bench to sit on for a moment, pretending to enjoy the morning air for a moment while she plotted her next move. She ran through her mind on how she was going to confront the fruit clerk and decided an indirect approach was best.

She went to one of the lads she had rescued, Adonis. He was a small lad with dusty blond hair wearing his baker uniform. "Adonis, can I borrow you for just a moment?"

He grinned as he came over to the princess, "Sure. I was just taking my lunch break. What can I do for you Princess?"

Airlia handed him a small bag of coin. "Remember Ference, the fruit merchant?"

Adonis nodded, "He's still mean to my friend and me. Want me to go buy a piece of fruit and tell you how much he charges me?"

Airlia nodded, "Exactly. Don't tell him you're doing it for me. That's why I'm out of eyesight and hearing range."

Adonis nodded as he accepted the coin and went into the fruit shop. Airlia stared out at the water until Adonis came out with an apple in his hand, a noticeably lighter bag of coin in the other. He handed her the bag. "He charged me twenty coins for one apple!"

Airlia gaped at her friend. "Are you serious?" And at his nod, she frowned as she eyed the shack angrily. Reminding herself to calm down, she nearly jumped when a hand touched her other hand. Turning her head, she saw King Trode and grinned. "King Trode, could you help me with a little experiment?"

He looked up at her and saw the anger there and knew that something else was seriously wrong. "Of course my dear. What can I do?"

"Can you take off your crown and cape and go to the fruit shop right over there and buy an apple? Here is the coin. I would like to know simply how much it costs is all. If I go in, he will either give it to me for free, or cheap. But I hear he is still biased against the children of my kingdom. I cannot allow that to go on." Airlia said as she handed him as heavy a pouch as she had given Adonis.

Trode looked at the bag before nodding. "Of course Airlia." He took the bag and went into the shack without his crown and cloak. Airlia watched it even more thoughtfully as Trode walked out with an apple and the bag that looked remarkably heavier than the bag that Adonis had returned.

Trode gave her a thoughtful look when he spoke, "He charged me only a gold piece Airlia. How strange."

Airlia frowned, "Did he recognize you at all?" At Trode's shake of the head she frowned. There was the chance that he saw them before when they first came in to go to her parents.

Airlia turned to Adonis, "Can you send Marissa here Adonis? I'm sure the maid will be happy to help me out."

Adonis nodded as he scooted off to the maid who was shopping at the bakers. The slim woman came over as she pushed her fire red hair out of her face. "Princess, Adonis said you needed me?"

Airlia nodded. "Marissa, I need to test the fruit vendor again. Can you take this pouch and go buy an apple? I just need to know the cost. Please." She extended the bag with coin in it.

Marissa nodded, "Of course my Princess."

She took the pouch and went inside the fruit vendor shack for a few minutes before emerging with an apple, eating eagerly as she handed the woman the heavy pouch. "One coin was all he wanted…"

Airlia's look blackened as she saw a child run into the vendor's shop. She got up as she walked with purpose while a crowd gathered… perplexed at seeing her angry. The princess was rarely mad, but at that moment she was fuming. She was vaguely aware of her brother and the others ducking out of the kingdom with Trode while Medea saw them off. However, her mind set was completely thrown out the window when she saw the child who had run in get tossed out onto his side.

Airlia ran to the child who held only two small pieces of fruit. "Are you alright lad? What on earth is the matter?" She saw the tears in the child's eyes.

"I just wanted food for my siblings. My father's dead and my mother's missing. She said she was going to Arcadia to find work and hasn't come back since." The child whimpered as she looked at his arm. The discoloration was like pouring fuel on the fire of the angry princess's spirit.

"Can you wait here for two minutes? I will fix your arm my lad. It's time I dealt with this problem. No one else will suffer like this ever again." She asked as he nodded, holding his arm to him gingerly.

She got up and marched into the stand where Ference was. "Well hello Princess. What can I-" He managed to say before she cut him off roughly.

"You are in violation of your agreement with my kingdom. I am hereby closing your shop. Get out of Argonia. You are banished from here, never to return. I have given you too many chances and way too much leniency." She stated as he gaped and tried to beg for forgiveness.

"No you're done. You put your hands on a child. You overprice things for children and yet come to me for money when any child comes to buy fruit. Get your belongings and go. Marcus will escort you out." Airlia said as she left without a second word. She looked at Marcus and gave him a thumb down as the man nodded and went inside the shop.

She went to the boy's injured arm as she probed it gently. "Okay, it's a hairline fracture. This is easily fixed, but you will need to rest it for a week before you can use it freely." She grabbed a stick out of her side bag and gave it to him. "Bite down; I'm going to make sure the fracture is set before I use my magic. It will hurt if it's not set…"

Once the stick was bitten down, she quickly set the injury before using her magic to bind it in place. She felt bad when she saw the tears in his eyes. "It's okay my lad. All done." He dropped the fruit and hugged her tightly as he whimpered out his thanks to her. Once it was done, she said, "Now you said this was for your siblings no?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yes Princess. I didn't want to steal, but we're running out of options and ran out of food two days ago."

She ran a hand over his raven hair soothingly as she hummed gently to soothe him. "Everything's going to be fine. Show me your siblings please."

He nodded as he grabbed the fruit and stood up. He led her to the west as she stilled him for a moment. "One moment my lad." She gently tapped the shoulder of a silvery blond man who was staring at the water. "Icarus right?"

He turned around and jumped in shock at the hand's owner. "Princess? Yes, my name is Icarus. What is the matter?"

She smiled gently as she said, "You're the one who came to me about being a fruit vendor right?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yes my princess. But you turned me down because you already had a vendor…"

Airlia gave him a tiny smile. "Well our fruit vending position just came open. What is your policy with children who need fruit because of the situation they may find themselves in? Take this lad with me right now for example. His father passed on, and his mother has been missing for a time after heading to Arcadia. What would you do if he came in to get fruit but didn't have money?"

He smiled back widely, "I'd let him have it, and inform you immediately my Princess. Just because parents aren't around doesn't mean they should starve."

She nodded, "Perfect. Go see Marcus who will give you the keys to the stall. You start immediately."

He nodded joyously before dashing off to find the captain of the guards. Airlia giggled before turning to the boy. "So what's your name then kiddo?"

He smiled shyly at her, "Melvin. My sister's name is Isabella and my brother is Daemon. I have one younger brother, but he is too young for firm food. His name is Stephen."

Airlia frowned as she thought for a moment before calling for Marissa. The woman came over as the princess asked, "Are you still nursing young Marissa?"

The red headed woman nodded, "Yes my lady. My youngest is six months old."

Airlia nodded, "Would you mind helping to nurse another child? Their mother is missing right now, having gone towards Arcadia for work. And Melvin here is nursing a broken arm that I set and used magic to help keep the set while it heals."

Marissa blanched, "How terrible! Of course I'll help my lady." The pair followed the lad as a pair of sapphire eyes watched her with sadness. The observer now felt worse for what he had done to the princess.

She followed him into the room that had been used by her parents for their wedding, coronation and blessing of the prince and princess at birth. He led her to a back room where the group of children was hiding. "Guys, it's okay, they're here to help us."

They saw two raven haired children emerge with a brunette haired baby. Marissa frowned. "Princess, I will take care of them. Once Melvin is able to work, I will find him work amongst the guards. The young lass can find work amongst the seamstress to learn skills that will allow them to rely on themselves for money later on. I believe this young lad will be a good hunter when he grows if he remains the slim build that he is. I will take care of all of it. Come on children, let's get you into the castle, and some food in all of your stomachs."

Airlia turned to Marissa, "Thank you so much Marissa. I have some matters to attend to everyone, but Marissa will take care of you all." She bowed before leaving to see Medea there with a small smile on her face.

"Wow that was something else. You really believe in helping the children… don't you." She said as Airlia nodded.

"Don't mind my brashness. I was angry at how he was treated for no reason at all. Since the bandits came about in droves, we were running into a lot of orphans. So the guards beefed up but the orphans were afraid of coming to me for food and shelter until they saw me defending them at the stands. They rarely take more than they need, and if they do it's because they have siblings like the situation was with Melvin." Airlia explained as Medea nodded.

The pair came outside to see Marcello standing there, his eyes wide as he saw the princess whose eyes immediately stung with tears as she spoke softly but harshly. "What are you doing here?! Didn't you hurt me enough at Neos?"

Marcello paled as he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Taking his silence as acknowledgement that he was guilty of his words and couldn't say what he wanted to… It told her that he was going to hurt her more if she let him. She shook her head, "No more Marcello. No more hurting people needlessly." She took off for the entrance to the kingdom and stared out at the countryside longingly.

The weight of all that had happened to her came crashing down on her mind as she saw tears flooding her vision. Closing her eyes, she tossed the caution to the wind and ran out of the kingdom; fleeing to the one place she was safe… The Royal Hunting Grounds. She ran east, letting her feet take her as fast as they could away from the pain.

Once she neared the hunting ground, she slowed down. Looking over her shoulder, she didn't see anything. Returning to her walk, she came closer to the edge of the hunting ground when she heard someone speaking. She froze as she heard a distinctly male voice. She turned to see a tall man with a mask on approaching her. "Get away from me!"

He tried to lunge for her when she sprinted further into the hunting grounds, praying for a place to hide. She ran up the slope to where the land bridge was that linking the hill with the valley in the middle. However, she had no more than made it up the small slope when something snapped in her ankle. She restrained herself from screaming out in pain as she made it to the bridge and saw the cave off the side. She saw a barrier of rocks she could hide behind as she lunged for it and barely made it before the men approached the hunting grounds.

Fleeing to the back of the cave, she bunkered down and hid herself with rocks surrounding her and building up to a small wall as she felt fear course through her veins. _Brother… Help me. I'm scared and alone!_


	14. Chapter 13: Apologies Given

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 13: Apologies Given

She remained that way for the better part of the day as she thought about her ankle. If she used her magic, she would be visible. She lay on her back as she thought about Marcello. _I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to say anything. I just didn't want to be hurt… couldn't be hurt again… _

She felt her pouch and knew she had a small skin of water and some fruit in there. She pulled off a small piece of the ripe fruit and popped it into her mouth as a guard while she set her ankle gingerly. Airlia felt tears prick her eyes until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Marcello?" She whispered as she stayed still. She couldn't avoid giving her position away less she give it to the bandits that might still be in the area.

The moment she heard Marcus's voice, she knew she had to be safe. She called out, "Help me! I'm in the cave off the land bridge!" She tried to get up to get near the edge when she saw the dark haired man. His eyes were filled with tears when he saw her there.

"Airlia? Come on down, I'm sorry!" Marcello cried out to her as she shook her head.

"I can't, my ankle's broken I think." She responded as he gaped in horror.

"I'll catch you, just drop down Princess." He said as she nodded in agreement.

She neared the edge, and dangled her legs over it as she slipped from it and into his arms. His tears caught her off guard. "I'm so sorry Airlia, really. I was just hurt that you couldn't trust me with the truth from the beginning… Especially since I had hoped to make a life for us both when things had settled down for you… then this happened. I said some hateful things that once I cooled down, it made my insides twist painfully."

She gave him a knowing smile as she laid her head on his shoulder for a moment before Marcus came over to them. He looked at the pair, "I'm glad for you my princess, but you must recall your parents…"

Airlia nodded, "I know Marcus. I just wanted one minute of happiness, pretending everything will come out right even though I know it won't."

The man merely nodded. "Others are near, I should carry you now." Marcello regretfully handed the brunette to the dark haired captain.

The trio was quickly found by the other guards with one of her pursuers in shackles. She saw her uncle with her cousin among the number, but not her parents. Uncle Clavius stood there with his stern expression that was belied by the relief in his eyes at his niece being safe from harm. "Airlia, what on earth were you thinking?"

Airlia shook her head as she remained silent for a moment. "May I tell you later Uncle? I need to heal my ankle. I think I broke it."

He nodded as he came over to her and whispered, "I know you don't like what fate has thrown you, but it is your duty as princess of Argonia to do what is best for your people. Always remember that."

Airlia sighed heavily as she nodded. "I know, but Melvin told me of his mother having gone missing. I was going to go to Arcadia after checking the hunting grounds to see if she got injured or kidnapped by bandits then… I found myself being chased by that man and ended up breaking my ankle during my escape."

He gave her a half smile, knowing it wasn't entirely true, but not entirely a lie either. He turned to the new man amongst their number, "Thank you Abbot Marcello for sparing a short amount of time helping to find my niece."

Marcello bowed to the brother of the king, "It was an honor. She has a good heart if she is that determined to help her people."

They all started walking towards Argonia when Marcello paused the movement. "I must go to Neos now. Seems that the Lord High Priest, Calchas, wishes to make me the captain of his guard in light of the attack on the former Abbot Francisco. It seems he is worried that this attacker might eventually go after him, which I am inclined to agree with. Keep safe my Princess."

They watched as the dark haired man walked off with a considerably lighter heart as Airlia fell asleep in the captain's arms, exhausted by her fright, her pain, and her relief of the pain laid there by Marcello.

Morning came and she awoke to find herself in her bed, her ankle wrapped tightly to bind it as she wondered about how long she had been asleep for. She turned her head slightly to see her cousin sleeping in a chair, watching over her. "Charmles? What's going on?"

She recalled the last events before passing out, but not knowing what had occurred since then. She saw his blond hair move sharply with his head movement. "Airlia! Thank the goddess you're awake!" He came over to her to still any movements.

"Your ankle was broken though I know you used your magic when Marcus was carrying you to try and heal it as far along as you could." Charmles said as she nodded.

She carefully sat up as fingers probed the break to find most of it was healed. "I'll probably be bed bound today but I'll be able to walk about I think the day after. I'm sure me sleeping when we came back to Argonia caused quite the disturbance."

Charmles nodded before he heard a noise from the stairs. He went to take a peek before paling. "It's your mother and father Airlia. I had better tell them you're awake like they asked me to. I'm sure it's another row for you my cousin. I'm so sorry… If I can do anything to help I will…"

Airlia gave her cousin a sad smile as she braced herself for another ripping as she saw him run down the steps to meet them. Once her parents came up, she witnessed everyone else leaving and the regretful gazes of her uncle and cousin. She closed her eyes momentarily to brace herself for the coming screams. Her father saw the look and blinked. He didn't know what the rage was that had come over him, but suddenly it didn't matter. His daughter was afraid of him… of her own mother… He drew his lips shut as he watched Xia lift a hand that would have hit their daughter and caught it. "My love, what has happened to us? Why do we strike our own children so?"

Xia glared at her daughter… the source of their pain. That was why they had to be sent away. "They cost me everything Eltrio. My home, our home… I can't even see my own family!"

Eltrio frowned. It wasn't their children's fault… the fault lay squarely with them. "We should break the marriage between Airlia and her intended. This… this isn't right. She is afraid of us. Our own daughter fears and hates us!"

Xia halted in her tracks. She had been forced into making the contract, and yet part of her wanted so desperately to see her father but this… this wasn't right. She wouldn't break the marriage. That was up to _him_. But she wouldn't harm her own child. She looked at her hands and it was as if stained in the blood of her own daughter. _What had happened to them?! Ever since the jester came… That's it! It was __**his **__fault._

Xia sat down next to her daughter. "I'm sorry Airlia. I can't break the marriage, but I won't forbid you from traveling the world. By customs of both Argonia and your intended's land, only your intended has the right to break it. For it to be done by us could bring about a terrible war. I'm so sorry…" She drew her shaking daughter into her arms and the pair simply cried.

Airlia's heart felt a bit lighter, but was still devastated by the marriage still being on. Her hopes of being with someone who actually cared were crushed to nothing as she nodded like the dutiful daughter.

"Mother, father, may I tell you the truth of why I ran?" Airlia said as she felt her heart slam in her chest.

Eltrio nodded, "Of course my daughter. What did happen there?"

Airlia explained everything as Eltrio's face became marred by a frown. It explained the appearance of Marcello certainly and the fear his poor daughter must have felt. Xia merely held her daughter as the pair cried their release of pain. Eltrio wanted to slap Marcello, but was amply delighted that his son had done far worse to him. "I don't think you would ever do that…" At her emphatic head shake, he nodded. "Your brother was right to defend your honor Airlia. One more use of your magic should make your ankle suitable to walk on. Go ahead."

She focused her healing powers and felt the pain disappear entirely as he gave her a small vile of light blue liquid. "This will restore your magical energies. Drink only a little at a time and you will be fine."

Nodding, she took a small sip of it and felt the relief instantly flow through her. She got up and waited for her parents to leave before changing from her red skirt and top to a forest green tunic and skirt. Setting her weapons amongst her pockets into hiding, she prepared herself for anything as she found the necklace that she had been given by Marcello on their first meeting. Looping it about her neck, she smiled when her tunic hid it.

They went downstairs to find Draco and the others coming into the throne room. Medea had joined them, looking at the group awkwardly as if debating on telling them what had happened. When Airlia came in, smiling genuinely – her brother couldn't help but return it for a moment before becoming serious.

"Father, mother. We went to his supposed hiding place but he was gone. I think he led us on a diversion to get to another target. For that reason, we must continue on the quest. I would like to request that my sister be allowed to come with us." Draco said as he stood tall in the glittering uniform.

Xia nodded, "I agree. Airlia will be a great asset in your quest. My permission is given. If Princess Medea still wishes to stay, she may. She is your betrothed and should be treated kindly if she needs to rest."

Medea looked at Airlia curiously before shaking her head negatively. "That is a kind offer Your Majesty. I wish to continue traveling with them in case I might be of aid to them."

Eltrio nodded, "Anytime you ever need rest princess, you will be welcomed here as will your father."

Trode blinked, knowing something had changed and his daughter had seen it. Everyone bowed before quickly leaving, afraid they would change their minds. Once they were outside the kingdom, Draco looked at his beloved and his sister. "What happened you two?"

Airlia looked down at the ground for a moment to control her emotions before she looked at her brother. "Kicked out Ference. He angered me for the last time when he was rough with a boy and overcharging children."

Draco frowned; he had known that was coming for a while but his sister was too kind hearted. "Seriously? Very good Air. What else happened? Spill."

Alistair frowned when he saw the looks cross her face. It was something bad. She quickly disguised her expression as she spoke, "Marcello came to the kingdom. I don't know how much he saw of my dealings with kicking out Ference."

Medea chimed in, "All of it actually. He didn't know what to make of it initially. He saw you handing a bag of coins to a child, to Trode, to Marissa though he didn't know her name at the time, then when the man was rough with the boy."

Airlia blanched as Alistair's face turned red. Looks at the others showed the men with similar expressions. Draco took a breath in and let it out slowly, deliberately. "What did he say to you sis?"

Airlia frowned, "After I had helped the boy and his siblings, I went outside to see Marcello. I asked him what he wanted now… If he hadn't hurt me enough at Neos." She took a steadying breath as Draco walked slower to walk alongside his sister with a gentle grasp of her hand. At his comfort, she continued, "At his silence, I assumed it meant that he did want to hurt me more because of the pain and fear that was in me from it. I didn't give him a chance to even respond really. I told him no more and I ran off. I ran from the kingdom, because of the pain from mom and dad… because of the pain from him." Draco stopped her for a moment.

"You ran away sis?" He asked looking into her eyes as she nodded sadly.

"I almost got caught by a bandit who was around this area. I ended up running into the hunting ground, breaking my ankle and hiding behind some rocks on the cave off the land bridge just inside the grounds. I remained there until Marcello, Uncle Clavius, Marcus and Cousin Charmles came to find me. Marcello and I apologized to one another for what was said. Marcus carried me back to Argonia where I slept for the day. Mother and Father came up to have another row with me…" Airlia said as Draco frowned. They picked fights with her over nothing and now this…

"Something about my feeling resigned affected father. He and mother woke up as if out of a trance and they apologized. They explained that as it is right now with customs, I cannot break the marriage. However, if my future husband wishes to break it he may…" Airlia said as he nodded. That sounded more like the parents that they had known.

Airlia's eyes narrowed as she told him the last bit. "He said that the jester had come through there before going to Golding and right after that, they had felt utter hatred for me…"

Everyone paused at that as Draco growled darkly. How dare Dhoulmagus hurt his family. Pushing the anger away they continued east towards the hunting grounds for an hour's walk before going north. "We're going to Arcadia."

With Medea and Trode seated on the wagon and Airlia's little sabercat friend pulling the wagon, they made it quickly to the checkpoint. Or rather… what was left of it. Airlia growled as she quickly tended to injuries, setting breaks and using a lighter healing magic to take care of the wounds so they could at least travel. Draco inquired to a man who was holding his arm to him. "What happened?"

The guard shivered at the angry look to his prince's eyes. "My Prince. A jester crossed over the mountain. I tried to stop him and he did this to all of us…."

Draco sighed heavily as he nodded. "Right, go get medical aid at Argonia. The magic my sister used should allow you to move about normally."

The men nodded as they gathered together to head south towards Argonia while the group went north to Arcadia to chase the jester. Airlia sighed as she realized that the entire source of her agony has been the jester. He was what led to the arranged marriage, he was what cursed the kingdom and tried to hurt people. He had cursed their parents into trying to hate her.


	15. Chapter 14: David and Dominico

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 14: David and Dominico

When they arrived to the town of stoneworkers, the air felt charged. Airlia looked around as she held her hand out to Trode, "Stay here with Sarah." She gave him a knowing wink – suggesting that they go with a false name since she was no longer a horse.

After a moment he got the hint as he nodded. "Right, I'll stay with my daughter, Sarah." Trode said as the group wandered forward up the stairs to the next level and found everyone gaping at a rich mansion to the north of them as the group hurried onwards along the steps to the main landing where the mansion was.

Airlia heard a group of people murmuring, "Man that jester looked scary. I hope he is quickly dispatched by Master Dominico."

Frowning she ran into the mansion with each step filled with purpose. As the others followed, they quickly bounded up the stairs and went into the only room on the second floor that had light emanating from it. Once they went inside, they found Dhoulmagus standing off against a thin boy and a fatter Master Dominico. Once she saw the man, Airlia instantly remembered why she disliked Dominico. His arrogance was doubly felt by the princess when she saw the state of the poor boy. She hadn't had a chance to really ask Melampus about the sages, but knew right now she had one of the sages in her sight.

She followed Dhoulmagus's line of sight and saw it was set on the waif of a boy as she ran in front of him to shield him from the darkness. The jester's lips set in a thin line as he growled, "You! So you have returned to me my precious item!" His grin was positively feral as he waved his scepter to weave his magic around her.

She cried out as her limbs felt numb and he started dragging her towards him. "Damn you Dhoulmagus! Release me at once!" Airlia screamed as she continued to try and struggle her limp form into awakening.

His cackling was met with an arrow from Angelo's bow as the magic released itself from her. She looked over with relief on her face as she stood once more to draw her whip. Lashing out at him with her whip, she marked his face. "Bitch! I'll show you what pain means!" Dhoulmagus sneered as he lit his scepter with his magic again and forced it into a blow, sending her back into the wall, sliding down to the floor unconscious.

Having seen enough of the jester, Dominico sneered as he used his magic and with one word, sent him from the room in pain, "Alakazam!" Once the jester was forced out by the coming group, Dominico turned to the girl. "She should have left that jester to me! I dealt with him easily enough."

Draco however, was angry as he ran to check on his sister. "Why save that guy sis?" He muttered under his breath as she continued to sleep.

Dominico recognized the pair instantly as he hastily bowed. "By the Goddess, it's Prince Draco and Princess Airlia. What can I do for the two of you today?"

Draco spat, "She wasn't protecting you. She was surely protecting the boy because that jester is a murderer."

Dominico gaped widely as he looked at the woman who was unconscious. Draco didn't think twice, he turned to leave while the others discussed what would be needed to protect the boy as Dominico refused to accept the fact the boy was the target. Hurrying across the yard to the inn, they found the innkeeper standing there, "She helped protect David, right?"

Draco nodded solemnly as the innkeeper led him to a back room. "She can stay here as long as she needs. Free of charge."

Draco smiled weakly as he laid his sister on the bed. The innkeeper laid a blanket over her before draping a cool wet cloth over her head. Nodding, Draco left the room to go tear Dominico a few new rare spots on his body.

* * *

_Airlia looked about as she saw a strange mist around her feet. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She saw a familiar shadow come close to her. From the shape of the shadow, she knew it was a male… the shape of the clothing… she knew who it was as her heart began to beat rapidly. "Marcello?" She whispered as his face became more visible._

_He grinned as he approached her to embrace the princess. "I'm not sure how we're here together… but I will take it." She returned the embrace in quiet comfort as another person came through the mist._

_Airlia turned to see the person… flowing golden hair and sapphire blue eyes, her skin was the palest of ivory in color. She approached the pair with a gentle smile. "Airlia… Marcello… I'm so sorry for all that you both have gone through. But it's for a reason… You must learn that reason all on your own. However – I have foreseen trouble to come. Airlia – you must look beyond one's skin to see the truth. Trust your heart it will never lead you astray. By way of apology, I will link your dreams so that you may see one another until the world can accept your feelings for one another. Marcello… take care of her."_

_The woman began to fade as the pair continued to relax together in one another's embrace until Marcello began to fade. "Airlia… my time asleep has come to an end. I know you'll wake soon, but we will have our nights together I promise. Stay safe… come home to me."_

_She saw him fade from the dream as she sighed before remaining in the misty realm that she seemed trapped in. She stared out into the misty nothing until the female face began to form once more. "I had to tell you this part while you're alone Airlia… In order to break through illusion, you must trust your heart and let love guide you. It will not turn you wrong little one. Take care and keep strong – things are going to get rough, but it is always darkest before the dawn."_

_The golden haired goddess vanished as Airlia felt herself slowly becoming weighted._

* * *

Airlia groaned as her eyes opened. She had a major headache from the hit that she took. She put a hand to her head and felt a cool wet cloth there. Removing it, she turned her head to see a bowl with water in it. "Oh no… that boy… he's in trouble!"

Getting up, she bit back the groan within her as she looked about the stone room and the soft bed she was sitting on. She forced herself up, and outside the inner door and out of the inn slowly as she held her arm around her aching ribs. The innkeeper tried to stop her but Airlia merely went outside before the woman could as much as get around the counter.

Pushing the door open, she saw the crowd gathering around the giant mansion that belonged to Dominico. Airlia made her way through to the open gate to see the fat mage belittling the servant boy, David. Airlia groaned inwardly as her body screamed in agony of the pain flowing through her that she didn't have the magic to summon to put the fires out. Making her way over to the boy, Airlia removed the dish and set it down on the ground. "Go eat Leopold. Dominico, show some respect for the boy. He is a far greater man than you could ever hope to be. He would never poison any meal. And I will not tolerate your behavior with him!"

The black dog came over and began to eat his food merrily as Dominico sputtered. David merely turned to her, "Are you okay miss? You've been asleep for days." Airlia gave him a small smile but didn't respond. She knew any response she could give short of her being in agony would be a lie. She was vaguely aware of her brother showing up with the others as Alistair put his hand on her shoulder. She merely shook her head as they watched the confrontation.

Draco went up to the mage and thrusted the bag into his hands. "Here Dominico. Now, let's get that barrier spell and be done with it." He walked away with the mage into the mansion as Airlia stuck her tongue out at the man's back angrily.

Once the pair was fully inside, Airlia turned to the others. "I'm okay… just exhausted. I awoke feeling that something wasn't right. Came out to find Dominico accusing David of poisoning the dog's food. He wanted poor David to eat the food to prove it wasn't… he also wanted him to eat it as a dog should. Refusing to allow this, I took the bowl, set it on the floor and ordered the dog to eat his food. Obviously the dog is still alive so it wasn't poisoned."

Alistair allowed the dark look to come across his face while the others echoed the look. "That creep had better show people respect."

They kept watch over the boy as Airlia watched the skies for signs of trouble. Sure enough, the skies began to darken and Airlia came close to David. "David, please stay behind me. It's for your safety. I can't let you be killed."

David looked at her, stunned. "Me? Why would anyone want to kill me? I'm just a boy."

Airlia didn't voice the reason why aloud, but knew that others suspected it. And as the winds drew about fiercer, Airlia glared at the shadow that had knocked her unconscious for the last few days. "Dhoulmagus, you leave this boy alone!"

He cackled, "My princess, you know why I can't. But now that you're awake, you will be mine!"

Airlia growled as she reached for her throwing dagger when he waved his scepter, paralyzing her. "Damn you! David, run!" He turned to run as she was brought to the mage unwillingly.

"You are mine. Not even your _precious_ guardians can keep you from me!" He cackled as she struggled against the magic.

"Draco!" Airlia screamed as he used his magic to render her unconscious once more.

The doors burst open as Draco saw red. He growled as he pulled his sword and aimed a glare at the jester. "You let her go now!"

The jester cackled, "I want the boy, if you give him over, I will release her!"

Airlia's blood ran cold as she fought the magic. She couldn't let David be killed. The brunette fought as the mage growled. "Time for this to end! Alakazam!" He pointed to the ground as a white barrier formed and came out towards the jester.

Dhoulmagus growled as the barrier pushed him away. "You may think you've won, but I still have the girl!"

Angelo glared as he drew his bow and arrow, letting it fly to hit the jester in the shoulder, he dropped the girl. Alistair and Yangus grinned as they unleashed a pair of attacks that forced Dhoulmagus away as the gentle thief picked the girl up and hurried back to his friends. "Oi guv! I got 'er safe an' sound!"

Draco could only feel a sense of relief that his sister was safe, and the boy she was protecting was also safe for the moment. He turned to Dominico, "You will lead us all into the house and tell us why he is trying to kill David."

The fat magician could only gape as he wordlessly led them into the house. Something felt wrong… like he was supposed to protect the boy. _But the boy is your servant_ his mind argued. Still the feeling persisted as he spoke, "I don't know why the boy is a target. She, however, seems to be of interest to him, so it would only be natural that he would continue to try and go after her."

Yangus sent him a dirty look before he spoke, "If you even think of letting 'im get 'er…"

The mage shook his head. "You can lay her here. We wait now until the mage returns to try and kill the boy again."

Yangus set her down on a long sofa while Draco knelt near it, putting his hand to her forehead he could almost feel her pain. Trode came immediately into the room to see her slumbering. "Is she alright?"

Alistair could only shake his head, "I'm not sure. She's been sleeping since Dhoulmagus had his hands on her."

Sarah came up to see Airlia sleeping and felt something amiss. She turned to Draco, "Something feels wrong… like we should be somewhere else."

Angelo nodded, "I've been feeling that too…"

Airlia awoke with a strangled cry, her brow drenched with sweat as she spoke. "David… David is Kupas!" She threw the blanket off of her as Dominico groaned upon hearing the name. His face paled a few tones as they hurried down the stairs to find the boy being attacked by Dhoulmagus.

Yangus hopped over the edge of the stairs with Alistair and Angelo as Airlia hurried around the stairs with Jessica as Trode and Medea stayed within the protective circle on the second floor of the house. Draco growled as he set his sights on the mage who had brought nothing but misery to his twin. Dhoulmagus growled, "I will not be denied brats!" He tossed the scepter at David, hoping it would be faster than anyone – but he did not take into account Airlia's running speed as she made it just fast enough to make sure it didn't hit anything vital, though it sure looked like it to all as David screamed out in agony.

The pair fell into a crumpled heap as Airlia whispered, "Stay still. He'll think you're dead and move on if I'm right."

Airlia ripped the scepter out of the lad's chest. She threw it away from her as Dhoulmagus reclaimed it. "Yes! The sage is dead!" He witnessed the scepter's ring grow and eventually fade away as he chuckled. "Two remain! Then you will be mine little princess, fret not!"

He cackled as he vanished from the scene as Airlia began to work fervently on the fallen lad. A few of her more powerful healing spells and he was healed, good as new. Dominico collapsed in relief – realizing it was his ancestor who wanted the lad protected, as it should have been. With the boy healed, Dominico felt his heart lighten considerably as he turned to the group. "I'd like to thank you all for helping to save David. Come, let us go upstairs to my magic room."

He led them up to the room where Trode and Medea were. Dominico looked at the princess and at Jessica. "You two have powerful magic within you. Let me help draw some of it out." He focused a light that appeared over both as Airlia felt more healing magic come forth. One was for a group healing, the other was the most powerful heal magic she had ever felt.

Jessica's expression said something very similar was happening to her. When the spell was done, the women fell to their knees in amazement of the powers that they both now had. Dominico came over to them. "I cannot apologize enough for my horrible treatment of everyone. This is for you young man." He extended his fisted hand to Alistair. When Alistair received the items, he was surprised that it was the gems from his ancestor's statue.

"Thank you Dominico." He pocketed them into his rucksack as they looked at each other, unsure of where to go.

Airlia remembered how Abbot Francisco was drawn to a woman named Marta. Unsure of whom she was, she turned to the platinum blond. "Angelo, who is Marta?"

The man nodded as he put a hand to his chin. "Abbot Francisco said she was a woman from the cold north, who had an unique understanding of herbs. Why?"

Airlia frowned, "She may be the next target. Each one has been drawn to someone mysteriously. Like Argonia and Baccarat, specifically Golding and I. The world knew of Master Rylus, but he was drawn to a village near Trodain. Specifically drawn to King Trode. Alistair was of a kingdom near Master Rylus, I can't help but wonder if the two were drawn to each other…"

Alistair thought about it, and he realized he was indeed drawn to him. "Yeah I was going to see Master Rylus that day. But Dhoulmagus came with an unconscious Airlia. Subconsciously I realized that something must have been off. I would never have taken them to the tower normally, even though he claims bandits were after them and had knocked her out."

Airlia nodded, "Abbot Francisco was drawn to Marta and to the Lord High Priest, Calchas."

As they left Dominico's home, they saw a woman with raven black hair and emerald eyes like that of the three children with the brunette baby knocking on the shop keeper's door. Airlia's lips immediately set to a thin line. Yangus caught her expression, "'Ey, wots wrong guv'ness?"

Airlia looked at her brother, "Remember the kids I told you about? That might just be their mother."

Draco frowned immediately as he recalled the situation while Airlia ran off to the shopkeeper's home. She waited until the woman came out and sighed sadly. This had to be the mother of those kids. "Excuse me." Airlia started as the woman turned her head and gaped.

"Princess Airlia!" She stuttered before coming to a curtsey. "What are you doing here dear princess?'

Airlia looked at the raven haired woman with disdain. "You abandoned your children in my country then think it odd of me to come looking for their mother?"

The woman's head snapped up. "What about my children?! You dare accuse me of leaving them? What about your failure to marry your intended? We all know you don't want to go through with it!"

Draco immediately came up and the raven haired woman shrank back. "You dare compare your familial duties to a forced marriage where no one knows who the man is?!"

She blanched, knowing she went too far. "Please forgive me."

Airlia frowned, "The only way I'll give you forgiveness is to return to Argonia, reclaim your children and find a job there. Your hands are gentle, so I'm sure if the new fruit vendor needs an assistant that Icarus would gladly take you. Or the seamstress for that matter."

The woman nodded as she fled to return to Argonia to find her children. With the confrontation over, Airlia put her face into her hands – gripped with grief over being so nasty to someone. Her brother put his hand on her shoulder, "It had to be done sis. She wouldn't have gone back otherwise. But she crossed the line when she compared it to your situation."

Airlia took a breath in and felt some relief for the poor four children of her town. At least they had their mother coming home. Many didn't even have that much. Turning to the north end of town, they left to find the wagon was already up there. Medea offered the explanation for that, "They saw our trying to save David, so they helped our wagon to get up to the other side and didn't even blink at Talen."

Airlia grinned, grateful that her sabercat friend was still safe.


	16. Chapter 15: Danger Comes In All Forms

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 15: Danger Comes In All Forms

The prince and princess led the group north as everyone lost themselves to their thought, merely following the gentle Talen as he led them north. They reached the cave to find that they had found the trail of the mage as a guard laid unconscious in the frozen cave. Airlia ran as she checked for a pulse and found one that was there, but it was weak. "Damn! Let's hope my magic is strong enough." She focused on that powerful spell, and the words formed on her lips… "Full heal!" A brilliant white light filled the cave as it surged through the guard who began to breathe regularly immediately.

His silvery blue eyes opened as he looked at the girl, "Thank you… But the mage, he's heading towards the town! You… you must stop him before he kills anyone!"

Airlia nodded, "We will. I promise you we will. Now go to Arcadia and speak with Dominico and he will make sure you're properly taken care of until your full strength returns as I've only healed the physical wounds."

Nodding he stood and left quickly as Airlia turned to look at the exit of the cave. Frowning, she returned to the others. "We should be extra careful heading out there. Who knows what awaits. Medea, it would be best I think, if you went into the carriage itself. If Talen needs to run, he will. He is mindful of his passengers and if one is riding in the seat with another in the carriage, he will be extremely fast with you two to get out of danger."

Medea was about to protest when Draco gave her a small look. She knew the look as agreeing with his sister and reluctantly agreed it would be better. Airlia turned to Trode. "Let's see if we can anchor you into that seat Your Majesty."

She turned to the bag in the wagon as she found the rope she was looking for. Turning to the wagon, she made two marks on either side of Trode. "Majesty, you may want to move for a moment. I intend to make this as safe for the two of you as I can." Airlia fired two arrows to either side, where she had made the marks. The arrows in place, she helped Trode to sit there before tying a fabric between the two arrows. "There, you should be safe now. Medea is situated in the back which has a twofold protection. Keeps her safe, and it keeps our items safe. Let's proceed cautiously."

Draco had liked the protection that she offered, but he had to wonder, what dangers she could see that he couldn't. They had never been in the frozen north though, so he shrugged it off. She was just trying to be careful with his future bride and her father. So much like his sister to ensure everyone's okay before moving forward. He put in his two cents after though, "We'll make sure of the remaining situation before we move forward."

Airlia nodded in agreement as they approached the edge of the cave and a freezing wind pierced them. Airlia drew her arms tightly to her. "Wow I had heard stories of it being cold, but nothing could prepare me for this. Well the sooner we hurry, the sooner we'll get somewhere warm. Stay close and move quickly to remain warm. Medea, there should be a cloak for you and your father amongst those bags. The men should be somewhat insulated in their armor even though it's metal."

Medea nodded as she delved into one bag and found several cloaks along with a message from the townspeople of Arcadia. "Guys, there's a lot of cloaks. These can help all of us!" She gave one to her father quickly before draping one about her own shoulders. Jessica grabbed two cloaks, one for her and one for her brother as Yangus handed out two other cloaks while having a third in his hand for himself. With everyone garbed in a thick wool cloak, they began trekking into the unknown frozen tundra.

They had gone down about half of the hillside when a sound caught Talen's ears as he growled anxiously. Draco looked around, having caught it before looking up. "Shit!" He muttered as he urged everyone to run as Talen took off with the wagon in tow.

However the humans were no match from the avalanche while Talen barely got the wagon out of danger. Airlia's world went dark as she fought for air and warmth.

Trode looked around as he turned to his daughter, "Are you alright Medea?"

She nodded, having held onto the wagon and realized that somehow the princess suspected a trap would lay in wait. She wanted to protect them because they had been through enough. "Oh Airlia… I'm so sorry. Father go get help while Talen and I try to dig them out!" Medea went to the spot where she found a partial hand sticking out of the snow and began to dig furiously while Talen turned around the wagon and began digging where he smelled a scent. Medea managed to unearth Jessica while Talen had found Yangus. They began to move on to another pair of piles that looked to be hiding someone while her father came back with a giant canine.

"Dear, get out of the snow, I don't want you getting sick!" Trode admonished as he began to help dig where she was digging.

The stubborn brunette princess shook her head, "No way father. I have hands and can help now!"

They worked together to dig out the remaining members of the group with Airlia and Draco being the last ones because he had tried to shield his sister. Medea could only gape in horror at the twins pale and unmoving as Talen roared to the skies, angry that he couldn't help her further. However, upon an answering roar, another sabercat came to join them as each picked up a sibling and the canine picking up the hunkering Yangus, Medea and Trode worked together to try and wake Angelo and Alistair as they were on the side of being awake. The pair worried instantly for the others and upon seeing the red haired mage unconscious, Angelo picked her up while the group steadily made their way to the place that Trode had found help.

The woman looked at the large group, "Oh my! Come in, come in! There's plenty of room for everyone to stay." Medea quickly unstrapped Talen as the group made their way into the small but warm cottage.

She led them down the stairs to a back room with several beds. "There's enough room here for everyone. Please lay them down and I'll tend to them."

Trode nodded, "Thank you Marta."

* * *

_**Airlia looked around her in confusion before she saw a shadow emerge from the mist. "Marcello?" She called, her heart feeling uneasy about something.**_

_**He came to her, "My princess. What is wrong?"**_

_**Airlia shook her head, "I'm not sure… something happened to me… I don't know though what it was… But aside from that, if my fiancé is willing to call off the marriage, then I can be free! I can marry who I want!"**_

_**Marcello embraced her in their shared happiness. He might be able to start planning their life together after all!**_

_**They relaxed together in quiet comfort until something came to mind. "Marcello, the Goddess said sometimes I have to look beneath the surface of skin. If something ever happens… if you are near my brother you can always identify yourself with him by saying this name: Airlia Maribel Argonia. It's my full name and very few know of it. If that's not enough, talk about your past with Angelo. Give details that only the two of you know. I know some of it because I was unable to sleep one night – and he needed to talk with something about his past."**_

_**Marcello scoffed, but at her pleading look he finally relinquished and agreed. Her bright smile told him it was enough. He held her for a while as she enjoyed the feeling of lying against him. He finally had to question it, "So has my half-brother ever made a move on you?"**_

_**She moved slightly so he could see her face, the sincerity in it when she spoke, "No, never. He knew we had some sort of friendship, he wasn't sure how deep it was – but he needed to get the pain out from his past. I merely guessed at it, that he had been seen all the time as the father made over, that he couldn't ever be good. So he played the role that was expected of him, hoping you might one day see he isn't him."**_

_**Marcello paused, looking at her and nodded. "I will do my best to bear that in mind little one." He felt himself fading, "It is time for me to wake it seems. I pray we're not separated for long Airlia."**_

_**She nodded, "As do I Marcello. I just don't know what it will take for my nightmare to end."**_

_**He looked at her squarely before he faded, "We'll figure it out… together."**_

* * *

Airlia slept for a few hours beyond that before she awoke. Looking around, she saw Talen near the door as well as another sabercat. She sat up and looked around to see her brother looking similarly confused. A giant canine walked in as he came over to inspect the two before nodding to himself. He went back outside the door and up the stairs as they shared a worried look. _Where were the others?_

They went upstairs to see the group seated by the fire, drinking deeply from the cups before them. Medea looked over and gasped, "Thank goodness you're both okay!"

Draco ran up to his fiancée and checked her for injury as she shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise. Airlia's worries were confirmed when the avalanche happened. Her smart thinking allowed my father and me to escape unharmed from the disaster. I unhooked Talen while my father ran to get help, returning with Boris. Talen roared and a second sabercat joined us to help. We eventually got all of you out of there."

They sat down at the table as Airlia tried to get her head around everything. The last thing she remembered was trying to protect her brother while he was trying to protect her. Her ankle throbbed mildly, but it was easily ignored as she looked at the second sabercat. This cat was much like Talen, but it was a slimmer build, so Airlia had to wonder if it was Talen's mate or sibling. However, her thoughts were drawn away by Angelo's voice.

"I'm glad you're okay Airlia. I don't think Marcello would forgive me if something ever happened to you." He said as she looked at him.

"Things will come to right themselves with Marcello. I promise Angelo." She said as he only raised an eyebrow in response.

The siblings relaxed as the elder woman turned to them. "Oh I'm so glad that you're both awake. Your friends have been worried. I'm so happy you're better now. Your nice color to your cheeks is a good sign. Dobro pozhalovat! Welcome to my home! I live out here in the mountains where I can grow herbs. Drinking this should help you warm up nicely dears." She brought two more mugs over of the steaming brew that their friends had been drinking.

Airlia accepted hers after passing the first to her brother. "Thank you." She drank deeply and felt her body warming up immediately.

The woman smiled even deeper, "Thank you. My name is Marta. This is my famous nook grass tea. It will keep you warm in even the frosty north lands that I live in."

Trode drank deeply again as he moaned in delight. "This tea is delicious! Thank you Marta!"

Medea smiled happy for her father to find someone that made him smile, even if as a friend. She had long since missed her own mother – who died in childbirth. To see him smiling like that again was worth every ounce of happiness she could ever forgo. They relaxed for a short time before discussing their next move.

Yangus took up the lead, "Marta, you ever see a jester round these parts?"

The woman paused to think about it before shaking her head. "No, but there are wild wolves around these parts. One of the few places you'll find monsters because most people are too cold to go outside. There's a town to the north, maybe your jester went there."

Draco nodded as he looked at his sister seriously. "I know your ankle's hurt. Remember I feel your pain as you feel mine sis." He turned to face the old babushka. "May she stay here while we go look for him in town?"

The sturdy snowy white haired woman nodded. "Of course she may. Airlia, I'll grab some of my herbs to make a salve for your ankle. It should be healed in a matter of hours."

The princess of Argonia gave a happy smile to the herbalist, "Thank you Marta, that's very kind of you."

The group slowly gathered together as Airlia looked at the sabercats. "Talen…" Her loyal friend looked at her as he got up and came closer to her before he communicated with the other sabercat within their language. The female sabercat went over to her brother as Airlia spoke. "It seems she wants to pull the wagon so Talen can keep an eye out for me in case of problems."

Draco nodded as he came over to Talen, "Don't let anyone hurt her, okay Talen?"

The sabercat merely glared back as he tightened the circle around her feet in answer. Satisfied, he went over to Marta to shake her hand in thanks. The older woman smiled, "If you are going to town, may I ask one small favor?"

Draco nodded, "Anything Marta. You saved our lives and you're caring for my sister currently."

Marta extended her hand with a small white pouch. "Can you give this to Marek? He is the doctor in town."

The dark haired man nodded before taking the pouch and tying it about his waist. "Of course Marta. It'll be our pleasure."

She finished the paste for Airlia's ankle as the group left with a wave. Turning around, she went to the princess. "This may feel a tad cold little one."

The healer felt around Airlia's ankle and felt a small break. "You're fortunate it's not worse little one. My salve will numb the pain and hurry along the healing. It will help if you sleep a little though." She removed the leather boot and put the salve on the injured foot. "Come; let's get you settled back into bed. Talen follow so you may guard your friend."

The trio walked down the stairs towards the beds in quiet comfort as Boris remained by the fire, sleepy and exhausted after his work to dig people out of the avalanche.

With Airlia situated in bed, her foot elevated, the princess quickly fell asleep as Talen took a guarding position near the bed. Marta sighed as she looked at the feline, "If you hear voices upstairs, you keep her down here safe and sound. If the voices fade and you hear a door, you get her out of here. I know the trouble may not have found me yet, but it will and your duty is to protect that princess."

The cat didn't blink, somehow conferring to Marta that he understood everything that had been said. She left as the cat seemingly slept, but the herbalist knew that the feline was ever alert.

* * *

Airlia awoke a few hours later as she tried to flex her foot, and the whole area from her ankle to her foot felt much better. However, upon hearing voices, she remained still. She couldn't make it out, but the voices seemed angry. Once the voices were done speaking and a door was roughly shut, Airlia turned to see Talen and raised an eyebrow before they went upstairs.

At the top of the stairs, the princess saw the herbalist working quickly to pack some herbs before she made herself known. "Marta? Is everything alright?"

The short woman turned around to look at the princess. "Everything will be fine, but I fear your jester is up to no good. Come with me, we're going behind the house to the family shrine. This place has always been revered as a place of knowledge throughout my family history. It was part of why my son and I parted ways. I believed in the family duties while he wanted to be closer to the village." She led them outside and around the path leading towards the cave behind the house as she continued the story, "While I am deeply proud of what he wants to do, he doesn't understand the dangers he will bring the villagers until the sinister Rhapthorne has been dealt with once and for all. My family line has always feared his eventual return."

Upon going to the cave, she led the way to the back where a mystical circle laid inscribed into the ground. "So this is much like the circle that was used to seal it in Trodain?"

Marta nodded, "Yes but this one is meant to protect our bloodline from an attack. Supported by each of these pillars which tell of the stories against Rhapthorne."

Airlia nodded as she went to each one and read it into memory. The story of Empyrea was known to only a few. She had the good fortune of having Melampus as her teacher, so she had a bit more knowledge than the average person of the old stories. They settled into waiting as several wild wolves and a group of thugs began to investigate the ground. Marta spelled a special incantation to try and hide them away from the villains.

Even as the villains looked about, they didn't find the two women, nor the cat or canine. Empty handed, they left heading back towards town as Marta frowned. "I'm worried about my son."

Airlia nodded as her hand stilled the elder herbalist. "Everything happens for a reason. It will work itself out, as all problems do. All children care for their parents as their parents do for them."

That had been a lesson that had been hard for Airlia, herself, to learn after the situation with her mother had escalated. However, now that the spell was broken, it was easy for the princess to see.

* * *

Draco and the others were hurrying back without Marek because of their worry for Marta and for his twin. He could feel the fear, but somehow he knew she was safe. As they rounded the area where the cottage was, they had to hide from sight as they saw the thugs and the wolves combing the area.

He turned to Trode and his beloved fiancée. "I have a bad feeling of what's going to happen. I want you two to stay safe no matter what. We're going to have to run into the cave," He pointed to the cave from his vantage point. "I'm going to let the sabercat loose, I want you to run inside with us. Anything here can mostly be replaced, but isn't worth our lives."

With the feline free, the group ran full speed through the snow into the cave as the wolves turned to them with a snarl. Airlia's voice seemed to drift to them, "To the back of the cave everyone! Hurry!"

They ran as advised and once they were in the circle, the princess and the elder became visible to all. Draco ran to his twin, "Air! You're safe!"

She nodded, "We ran here after the thugs started sniffing around. Marta's the descendant of the sage! The chosen one that Dhoulmagus is after."

The group nodded as they settled in, most of them opting to sit on the frozen ground as they waited out the jester's next move. They heard something erupt and knew that he was making his move. The growing firelight and cackle of the flames told them what that move was… "Oh no… They've set fire to Marta's house!" Medea said as she put her hand to her mouth in horror.

Marta merely shook her head, "It's alright child. I can rebuild it, no harm truly done. So long as we're all safe…"

However things went south quickly when they heard a thud and Dhoulmagus's cackling laugh. "Sage, come out with my bride to be. I know you're both in there. Do so now or this boy will die."

The two women shared a glance before they came forward uneasily while Draco followed closely. He would be damned if he let that bastard touch his sister ever again. Airlia saw a young man with black hair in thick leather outerwear. His body was lying prone in the snow with Dhoulmagus's foot planted in the small of his back. The man groaned, "No Mama… Run… Miss run… Please."

Marta gave Airlia a sideways glance before extending her hand. "Let's do this together."

Airlia caught the glance and clasped the offered hand, taking the pouch with it. "Let's face this monster."

They went forward to face the jester who was grinning maliciously at the sage before openly eying the princess. Airlia glared at him, "Let's get this over with. Release him Dhoulmagus, you have both of us now…"

The mage cackled, "You think I would simply do that? With your friends inside that cave, all I need to do is seal it!"

Airlia gaped in horror before she threw the pouch that landed smack in the middle of his face, burning his eyes and nose. He screamed as the man knocked Dhoulmagus's feet out from under him while the others hurried to join them from within the cave. Dhoulmagus roared in his pain, "You bitch! You burned my eyes! Damn you!"

He turned his attention to the sage and threw the scepter towards her while she threw her own pouch, again blinding him with the powdered nook grass. The scepter pierced Marta's chest, but thankfully missed most vital spots as Jessica eased the woman back against the ground. "Stay still Marta, you'll be okay. I'm going to take the scepter out of you to ease your pain." Jessica gripped the scepter and forcefully withdrew it from the woman before tossing it away.

Airlia nodded as she took her cue to help the sage with her injuries, using her magic to seal the wounds quickly. Dhoulmagus cackled as he took the scepter. "Yes! One more to go! Now to find him or her… I will be whole once more and this world will bow before me! Once I am whole _wife,_ you will be mine!"

Draco frowned as he withdrew his sword, "Never Dhoulmagus! You will never touch my sister ever again!" He tried to slash at the mage who jumped out of the way gracefully.

The mage walked off as they were left with the bloodied form of Marta that Airlia was trying to save. Yangus looked at the son of the sage sadly, "Don't you worry none. Airlia's the best. She'll save yer mum."

Marek didn't care; he collapsed next to her and began to sob piteously. "Mama! No! Mama!"

As she delved into her magic, she knew she didn't have enough energy for the fullheal, but she had to try anyways. Focusing her powers and energy – she sent a warning to her brother with her spike in energy usage as the light surrounded Marta, healing her fully while the sister collapsed to the ground without a word.

Angelo frowned as he swiftly picked her up while Talen came up to her and touched his nose to her hand. Alistair felt her neck for a pulse and sighed when he found one. The female feline remained with the group – even going so far as to go back to the wagon and wait for the harness to be reattached to her.

Marta groaned as her eyes opened, "What? What happened?"

Marek turned from his grief to see his mother's eyes open and cried in gratitude. Mother and son embraced before Marta noticed the limp princess. "What did she do? Did she save me?"

Marek nodded, "Yes – but mother I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you on our family duties…"

Marta shook her head, "That is behind us now. I want these travelers to have this key." She extended a gold key with a ruby eye. "This key is said to be the ultimate skeleton key. Any locked door that you don't have a key for, it should be able to unlock the door. Find Empyrea – under a bridge to the continent to the west there is a cove that a map to her home is stored. She will help you to find your way to the jester. Kill that man for the sake of this world."

Draco nodded as he took the offered key from the herbalist. "Thank you Marta, I'm so glad my sister was able to save you."

They left with the slumbering woman as Draco reset the harness on the female sabercat while Angelo set Airlia down in the wagon, taking a cloak to drape over her as the princess slept.

Draco pulled out the map to study the next place to go and knew the isle to the south was completely inaccessible, and yet that was where the Godbird was supposed to be. He heard a soft groan that alerted him to his sister being awake. Hurrying to her, he spoke, "Sis you okay?"

She nodded slowly as she put a hand to her head warily. "Brother… what happened? Did I save her?"

Draco smiled happily; it was very much like his sister to ask how others were before her own welfare. "Yes, she is alive because of you sis. Don't you do that again! I know you want to protect people but I don't want to… can't… lose you sis."

Airlia nodded as she sat up. "We need to find Empyrea. The layer of a former pirate is said to be the guide… But I don't know which pirate the tablets indicate…"

Yangus puffed up his chest, "I think I do. Let's go see Red. She should be able to 'elp us."

Draco nodded as everyone gathered while he prepared a special spell to transport them back to Red. They vanished at the sight of a smiling Marta and Marek standing side by side as the fire of the ruined home reduced itself to embers.


	17. Chapter 16: Captain Crow's Fate

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 16: Captain Crow's Fate

They arrived at the edge of a small island just on the other side of the bridge as the group wandered over to see the hunkering brute protecting the house. Yangus stepped up as Airlia got out of the wagon to watch. "Oi, is Red 'ome?"

The man scowled but reluctantly nodded. "Aye, and she told me that I was ta let you by if you ever showed yer mug again."

Airlia smiled as she approached her brother while Yangus turned to both of them. "Would you both kindly come in wiv me then?"

The siblings nodded happily as they went inside to speak with the lady bandit who was such a dear friend to Yangus. When they went inside, they could see Red staring at the Venus Tear that they had gotten for her earlier.

She turned to look at the group. "So what brings you 'round 'ere Yangus?"

He blushed, "Red… I need yer 'elp. It's not fer me. It's fer the guv an' the guv'ness. I know your knowledge of old pirate 'istory is second ta none. It's an old pirate long since dead who sailed round the world."

Red nodded as she regarded the siblings and saw instantly why he was so loyal. She gave a half smile. "I know who you mean. 'Is name is Captain Crow. 'Is location is unknown, but there is a clue."

She turned to the bookcase and found the book in question. Turning to the page, she read aloud, "Look not fer me unless you mean to take up me mantle to find the Godbird Empyrea. Then you may look for my tomb in a cave under a bridge in the east."

Airlia nodded, suspecting the location of the cave. With a singular glance to her brother, he had the answer too. Smiling, she responded. "Thank you Red. It was really informative." After a moment of thought, she continued, "Red, would you like to come with us? To look through Captain Crow's cave I mean. We need to find the Godbird and he's our only link. It wouldn't be right to not include you if you wanted to come."

The lady bandit smiled with a nod. "I'd like that… But you'd 'onestly let me come wiv' ya?"

Draco nodded, "Of course. I know you like shiny things, and surely there are some fine items to find. My only request on items we find, if it's equipment, I'd like to ensure if it can help our companions that they get it first. If it's merely jewels, then by all means keep it."

Red nodded, "Yea, I don't use weapons cause I sneak around mostly. Not a fighter."

They went to leave as the man stood at the doorway glared. He didn't like that Red was leaving, never mind that she was leaving with Yangus. The sight was just too much as he tried to grab her. "No Red, yer stayin' 'ere wiv me!"

Red glared at him and stomped heavily on his foot with her booted heel.

He yelped as Yangus ran up to him and punched mightily into the man's face. He fell back – unconscious as Yangus spat on the brute. "Don't you ever think of tryin' that again mate."

Red look at Yangus and saw the fiery determination there that she had often longed to see focused towards her. Running a hand along the side of her face, she pushed back stray locks as she spoke, "Thanks Yangus."

Airlia recognized the tone and smiled inwardly. She extended her hand, "Red… you're welcome to join us on our journey permanently should you want it."

Red looked at the woman, startled by her demeanor change. The bandit thought about it, "You know wot? It might be a good change for me. I'd like to take you up on yer offer guv'ness."

Airlia shook her head, "My name is Airlia, and this is my brother Draco. Yangus insists on calling us guv and guv'ness. These are our friends, Angelo, Jessica and her brother Alistair."

Each person nodded in turn as Red smiled. "Shall we go then? This man won't be coming back here. I just want to lock my tear that you all worked so hard to get somewhere safe."

Red went into her house for a moment and reappeared after four minutes or so had passed. She was dressed in a heavier gear to protect her petite body, and yet it seemed to still be light and easy to move in. She came over and smiled, "Shall we go then?"

Airlia nodded as she gathered everyone close. "I'm going to get us to Savella Cathedral first and we'll sail from there. It's fairly close to the place we need to go."

She wove her spell to teleport them in a golden ball of light as they found themselves at the edge of the holy city. Draco pulled out the map and led them to the ship as Airlia touched the bridge linking the two eastern continents and he nodded. "Agreed sis, let's go."

Once they had drawn sail, the prince guided the ship to the coast while the princess frowned. She walked to the edge of the ship and lost herself to her thoughts. She knew she had to go home soon and prepare for her upcoming wedding unless she could talk her mysterious husband out of marriage. She undid her hair and let the wind caress it as she closed her eyes, jumping when a hand touched her shoulder. Turning, she saw Alistair and a comforting look in his gaze. She offered him a half smile as she spoke, "Please ensure that your mother lets go of the marriage between Lorenzo and Jessica."

He nodded, "I promise – no matter what." She gave him a small smile as he walked away.

Airlia barely heard the soft steps of the lady bandit. Turning she nodded to Red. "Wot wos all that about?"

Airlia explained everything, who they were – her marriage arrangement… everything. When she was finished Red whistled low. "Wow… that's insane. I can understand… even appreciate why you 'id who you were originally."

The princess nodded, "Eventually I'll have to face reality and prepare for it, but until then… I can travel as I wish with everyone."

Red frowned, "I'm sure things will turn out alright in the end. You'll see." She walked away as the ship came closer to the bridge, the cave slowly becoming more visible.

Once they docked, the group saw the large silver dungeon like doors looming ahead. She turned to Angelo, "Would you be able to stay here and ensure the ship, the king and princess remains safe?"

The platinum blond nodded with a bow, "Of course Airlia. It would be a pleasure to do so."

She gave him a warning look as he held his hands up defensively with a chuckle. "I'm joking Airlia… They will be safe with me."

The princess nodded in agreement before turning to the others as Alistair took the key from Draco to try the lock and found it opened easily under his hand. Pocketing the key once more, they proceeded down the stairs into the dank dungeon. Coming out of the tunnel, it was apparent that the place had once been home to a band of pirates. They proceeded around the rubble as Red led the way down a side tunnel that eventually led into the room that once belonged to Captain Crow.

The lady bandit frowned. "Something smells funny 'ere. There should be a passage 'ere. I can feel the air drifting around is cooler."

Yangus nodded as he tapped along the walls, finding the sound behind the wheel was hollow in comparison to the other walls. "There has to be a way!" He slapped his hand down on the wheel only to find it spun only for the wall to open behind it. He grinned jovially, "Got it! Let's continue guys. We're close, I smell it."

They proceeded down the hallway and the stairs down to the third floor. They followed it along as Red stopped them, "I'm going to explore this room and the path it leads to, why not see where this goes?"

Yangus shook his head, "Not alone Red. I'm goin' wiv ya. I know the guv an' guv'ness are protected by Jess an' Alistair."

She looked ready to argue the point before seeing the genuine concern for her in his eyes as she nodded. "Fine, let's go."

They scampered quickly into the room while the four followed the path along and eventually came to a large octagonal room. Airlia went to the center structure and found the water odd. The structure had a ladder descending into the ground. "Draco, something's funny."

He nodded as they went back outside and down the hallway to see Yangus and Red emerging from the room. Jessica called out, "Guys, see if there's a second room that is octagonal in shape! There may be a way to drain the water from the middle structure through it…"

Yangus nodded as he did a thumbs up, "No worries guv. We'll see wot we can find!"

The pair disappeared down the stairs as they returned to the octagonal room. Everyone took a seat near the well as Airlia nodded, coming to a decision. "I'm going to return to Argonia. Our parents aren't able to break the marriage Draco. They leave it in the hands of the unknown man to call it off… But I need to do my duty to my people and go through with it."

Draco frowned before nodding. He knew it was breaking her heart – no matter how strong she seemed to be. "If he doesn't call it off and you want to run, I know we'll all stand by you and help you."

Jessica nodded as she took her hair out of her pigtails, allowing it to flow freely. "I agree Airlia, if you need to run… you can always come to Alexandria."

The remainder of the time was spent in silence until a sound could be heard from below as the water began to drain rapidly. Airlia grinned widely as she spoke, "They did it! Soon you'll have the key to find Empyrea…"

Draco nodded, "Would you like to visit Savella before you go home so that you can see _him_ one last time?"

Airlia blushed but nodded, her expression resigned. "Yes, it wouldn't be fair to not tell him of my decision."

Jessica raised a dainty eyebrow. "By the way, when did you visit Savella Cathedral?"

Draco answered for them both, "It's where we were blessed by the lord high priest, Calchas, as crowned prince and princess of Argonia. The way our returning magic works is we can go to a place that we've been before. Regardless of when it was that we went to a place."

She nodded as they turned to see Yangus and Red standing there with smiles on their faces. It was obvious the pair had had quite the chat while they were on their own. Alistair stood, "There's a ladder that descends to the floor below. Let's go explore it."

They went down the ladder, first Airlia and then Jessica followed by the remainder of the group with Red going last to keep an eye above. Once they were done, the group walked through the corridor and eventually came out to a large room with a treasure chest. Airlia walked forward and gently put a hand on the chest. "Captain Crow, we are here to take up your mantle. To go where you were unable to. Please… help us to find the Godbird Empyrea."

The chest began to glow brightly as a form appeared above it, studying the girl. "You lass, what is yer name?"

She looked up at him before responding, "My name is Airlia. Princess of Argonia. We seek the Godbird's help for our world is in terrible danger."

He nodded, "Aye dear lass. I've been watching from me grave and you couldn't be more right. Take the map within. It will lead you so long as you are strong of 'eart."

The brunette nodded, "Yes we're strong of heart. Please dear Captain Crow, aid us."

He smiled, "Go to the X on the map, your path will be illuminated by the light of the moon and only strength from within will aid you now."

He vanished as the chest opened to reveal a map and a special pirate sword laid next to it. The jeweled hilt seemed special to her as she took both items from the chest. Turning to the others, she gave the map to her brother and the sword to Red. "We should go back to Savella and from there I can go to Argonia on my own brother."

He nodded, knowing what was unsaid. He casted the singular spell to take them out of the cove to rejoin the others. Draco guided the ship back to Savella without a second thought as Airlia got off the ship with a small wave to her brother. "Be safe everyone! I will pray for your success!"

The men frowned, knowing what she was about to do would be hard on two people who deserved happiness.


	18. Chapter 17: Reluctant Princess

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 17: Reluctant Princess

Airlia travelled to Savella while she sighed softly. She tried to run the scenarios through her head on the possible outcomes for the talk with Marcello. The brown eyed girl smoothed her clothing and her hair before pushing the giant doors open.

Walking in, the gates shut behind her as she observed the giant stairs leading to the looming cathedral. She followed it up without a second though, knowing he was going to the lord high priest to be in charge of his guard. Going around the cathedral, she felt a shiver run down her spine… would she be married here or in the homeland of her fiancé?

Briefly she looked up in the sky, towards where the moon was hidden by the light of day. _I know you probably can't hear me Ishamahri… Please I beg you… please let the marriage be called off. _She was startled from her thoughts when someone called out her name. She looked around – baffled until she saw the rejected fruit merchant heading for her. She glared at him as she quipped, "What do you want?"

He growled low as he spoke, "You ruined me you bitch!" He pulled out a dagger as he started coming for her. "I'm going to make you pay!"

She rolled her eyes, "Really? You wish. Go away and this will all be forgotten. If you try to attack me, you will not like the repercussions."

He growled as he launched himself at the princess, nicking the side of her neck as she grabbed a throwing knife and hit his abdomen. Pain laced through her as she stumbled back and put a hand to the wound quickly. Her mind barely registered the location of her wound was life threatening as she stumbled backwards. "Help!"

Several Templars came running there as they grabbed the man and turned to the princess. "Princess, what happened?"

Her head drooped a little as she whispered, "I need help… I can't focus…"

The Templar looked alarmed as he sent one of the others to get a healer while a dark haired man came upon the scene. He paled when he saw the princess, pale and lifeless. "Airlia?! What happened?!"

The guard shook his head, "I don't know. I merely came upon the scene after she cried for help."

Marcello took off his gloves and coat to try and tend with her injuries. He focused his powers to heal her wounds while feeling his blood run cold. With her safely out of harm's way, he turned to the other man and recognized him from Argonia. She had banished him for his unfair treatment of children in her kingdom. "Does he live?"

The guard checked him over before nodding. "Yes, he'll be fine. She intentionally missed any vital organs in an attempt to protect herself."

Marcello sighed. He had to do something to the man. "I want him sent to jail. He attacked and tried to murder the princess of Argonia. I know for a fact that he is aware of who she is, even if we didn't witness the attack as she threw him out of her kingdom."

The Templars nodded as they escorted him to a place that only people who committed the worst of crimes were banished to… Purgatory Island. Marcello came over to the princess and gently picked her up and brought her into a special room – one usually reserved for a bride and set her down on the bed to begin watching over her until she awoke.

A few hours later she slowly woke up – alarmed by her location. "What? What happened?" She said softly as the memories hit her. Looking around, she saw the dark haired man bent over in a chair, sleeping soundly as she smiled. He had saved her… again. She really had to stop making it a habit of hers to get into trouble. She quietly got out of bed and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder gently, he jumped.

"What? Airlia? Are you okay?" He asked as he moved his eyes about frantically – trying to make sure they were still in the room.

She nodded, "I'm okay thanks to you I'm sure."

He nodded with a small smile as he looked down at his bloody hands. He flushed lightly in embarrassment, "I'm sorry – it was all I could think of doing to save your life. He may not have hit anything vital, but it was an area that could kill you by with blood loss alone."

She nodded as she sat down next to him. "Marcello I've made a decision… I can't run from my duties no matter how much I want to. I can only hope he will be reasonable and call it off without my prompting. I just can't risk any ill aftermath with another kingdom. Especially one no one really knows… What if they're dangerous and try to go after you?"

Marcello was quiet for a moment, processing her decision and he had to admit he felt a sharp stab in his heart from it. However he knew it was because of his feelings for her, and knowing how she really felt about him. If it had been something as simple as a peasant not wanting to marry another, she could run and he would help her to. But matters were definitely anything other than straight forward. Swallowing hard, he could see the tears in her beautiful brown eyes as he reached for her hand tenderly. Giving it a reassuring squeeze, he spoke somewhat brokenly… "I can only say this, but it doesn't make it true… I … I understand. Your duties as a princess bind you to your obligations. It doesn't take the pain from me… and judging by your expression… from you either. If that man _ever_ tries to hurt you, promise me you'll run. Promise me you won't stop running and I will find you."

She nodded shakily; the thought had crossed her mind on that matter too. If the man was abusive, she would run, duty and obligations or not. He gave her a small smile of encouragement. "I promise you I will be fine."

She nodded as she fingered the edge of her clothing, the time was coming for her to return home. Standing, she smiled when he rose also. Looking around, she saw no one else but them before deciding to act on her feelings for one selfish moment. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Marcello… Truly thank you… for everything."

He nodded, it would have to be the closest that they would ever come to a real kiss. The twist in his heart reminded him of what he was losing as he stilled her hand. The plea in his eyes was echoed in her own as they shared a simple kiss, a tender reminder of what they felt as his heart raced in joy. Somehow he knew she felt the same way. The kiss ended moments after it began, but it felt like a sweet lifetime to both people. He blushed as she looked down as he whispered, "I'm sorry… I just… My apologies princess."

She shook her head, "No, don't apologize. I wanted it too… But I unfortunately need to go. Thank you… for everything Marcello. Especially the kiss."

He smiled as they embraced once more before he walked her to the edge of the gate in the Savella area. Once they were there, Airlia merely teleported herself back to Argonia with her magic as Marcello frowned. He was determined to make something of himself in hopes that her parents would break tradition and the marriage.

Airlia arrived at the edge of her kingdom and walked inside. Sighing, she forced a smile as the orphans ran up to her excitedly. She kneeled down to meet them at eye level. "I'm back for a while. I need to catch up with my parents about pertinent details, and then we'll play a game of hide and seek in the castle with my cousin, Charmles! How does that sound?"

She knew her cousin didn't like to play childish games much, but he never denied her a good game when it came to the orphans. And now doubly so that she was being married off. She walked to the castle, drawing up to her full petit height. She could see Melvin with his siblings talking with their mother. Anger coursed through her, but she stamped it down. When Daemon turned, he saw the princess and ran to her happily. "You found our mother! Thank you Princess!"

She kneeled before the child to accept the embrace, "You and your siblings are so welcome. If you still want to learn the trades Marissa mentioned before, they will always be open to you."

He grinned before running back to his mother while she waved at the others with a smile of joy on her face. Crossing the bridge, she hurried onwards to the castle to see Icarus there with a small basket. "Yes Icarus? Can I help you?"

He turned to her, "I just wanted to give you this in thanks for allowing me to have my fruit stand."

She shook her head, "You don't need to do that. Give it to the children if they want it. I'm just glad one more problem was solved before I get married."

He nodded with a sad smile on his face. He wasn't overly disappointed, but the princess had been so nice to him only for her to be displaced so soon.

The princess went into the castle only to be approached by Marcus. "My princess, your parents will be quite happy that you've returned. They said it's time to get down to business and prepare for the _wedding_." She gave a half hearted grin at his spitting the word 'wedding' out.

She followed the captain of the guards up to the throne room on the second floor. There her family waited for Airlia with a young woman who was a petite blond with a rounder face. She curtseyed, "Hello Your Majesty. My name is Elsie and I'm the master seamstress of Argonia."

Airlia nodded, understanding what was happening immediately. "Of course, shall we go up to my chamber so you can take my measurements for the dress?"

Elsie gave her a small, sympathetic smile before nodding. "Of course Princess. Your mother has given me the design colors and requirements."

The two women went out of the throne room as Xia had to work to hide the sadness from her expression. She had doomed herself to be hated by her daughter because of her selfish actions. She turned to her husband, "Pardon me my love, I need to get something from our chamber."

He nodded as he knew what the matter really was. She needed to cry once more as she had in the days following her awakening from the dark spell.

* * *

Airlia sighed as she stood on her small stand that had originally been in the corner of her room. She kept it there for the days that someone had to fit a gown for her. The seamstress worked quickly, using her measuring tape to take the princess's measurements and jotting them down. Once she was done, she allowed the princess to sit down while the woman went over the gown with her. "Your mother gave me some basics that she needed to be involved in the gown, but I want some of your input too."

The princess nodded as the woman sketched out a dress that had full sleeves and a modest circle neckline. She pulled out two small swatches of fabric, one was a ruby red while the other was a silvery white color. "She wants it to blend from silver to red. She only said she wants it to compliment your form. What kind of things would you like to see princess?

Airlia frowned, she couldn't botch the wedding intentionally, didn't want to ruin the intricate ideas already in place. "What if instead of the modest neckline and long sleeves, it goes around the shoulder like a wrap and sleeves that don't start until the edge of the shoulder, but are hidden by the faux 'wrap' so to speak?"

Elsie considered it as she sketched out a dress and grinned. She quite liked how that was coming out. "I imagine a train going about three feet behind you princess, would that be alright? I have a similar dress in mind without the train for when you're dancing so you don't trip over yourself."

She then sketched out how the layout of the dress would be, turning red slowly at the waist, but only just noticeable, where it finally turns red at the knees down to the hem. Airlia considered it as she pointed at the bust, "Could you build a corset into this somehow? That way I'm not wearing one under the dress? Traveling as much as I have, it's gotten me to think a lot more about comforts."

Elsie looked at it and nodded, knowing what she could do to make it work. "Certainly princess, and I think most women agree with you there. I'll make this of a tougher fabric and lace it through the back to make it more comfortable as such."

With the gown set, Elsie got up. "I'm going to make a rough prototype tomorrow to make sure I get the idea correct, but it won't reflect the color as that will take special preparations. Once I have the rough prototype perfected, I won't need you to test it until it's ready to be fitted for the last time."

Airlia nodded as she watched the seamstress leave. Throwing on her princess gown that was blessed by Melampus before going to find her cousin.

She found him in his room, studying. Knocking on the door, he turned with a small smile. She found the time away had done him some good as his hair became straighter like her father's than curlier like her uncle's hair. His gentle face was always in a bright smile for her. "Cousin! Come in, I was just finishing this chapter. What's going on?"

She sat on the bed and grinned, "I was wondering if you'd join me and a bunch of the orphans on a hide and seek game…"


	19. Chapter 18: Deception

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 18: Deception

The time went by in a crawl until Airlia felt this overwhelming sadness flood her senses. Something had gone truly terribly wrong! She pardoned herself from the room to deal with the emotions as she went to her escape on the roof of the castle. Staring out at the south end of the kingdom, she tried to send her emotions to her brother. Something to bolster him, and help him to be strong. The tears began to slip past her cheeks as she felt a need to be there with him. She heard her mother's voice calling for her and quickly wiped the tears from her face. Slipping from her hiding place, she found Queen Xia in her chambers with a concerned look on her face. "Worried about your brother?"

Airlia shook her head, "Not for him no… But I felt this overwhelming sadness… something terrible happened and I don't know what it is."

Xia nodded as she sighed heavily, "You and your brother have always known when something was wrong with the other. So what do you think of the arrangement between our kingdom and Trodain?"

Airlia smiled, "I think it's wonderful. There's a special chemistry between the two."

Xia nodded, "After your wedding, he will have to gain an Argon Heart to earn the right to be her betrothed."

The princess changed topics, "Can you tell me who my betrothed is?"

The dark haired queen shook her head, "I can't unfortunately as part of the agreement… However I can say he is from my homeland."

Airlia nodded as they got up to go back to the throne room with her emotions well under control. There was a sad acquiescence – as if they understood what was happening, and felt even more determined to continue in their mission…

* * *

Three days passed since the emotions flooded the princess. However, as she stayed by her mother's side, dressed in a blood red gown that fit her perfectly along her chest and torso, with a bell skirt that went to the ground. A messenger came forward, "I have a message from the Lord High Priest, Marcello."

Airlia turned to her mother, "Marcello wasn't the Lord High Priest before. It was Calchas…" The princess turned to the messenger, "Has something happened to Lord High Priest Calchas?"

He nodded, tears emerging from his eyes as she came forward with a small cloth. "Take your time and tell us what happened…"

The man took a deep breath into his slim body. It was obvious the snowy white elder messenger was shaken by what had happened. "Princess… Lord High Priest… C-Calchas… He … he died. I was told they took his murderers into custody and have sent them to Purgatory isle."

Airlia's eyes widened. Something was very wrong. "Who did it?"

He shook his head, "I don't know but I heard something about it being a band of travelers and a jester…"

Airlia gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. It couldn't be! Her brother would never hurt a fly, let alone a family friend like Calchas. "So then what message does Marcello want you to deliver to us?"

He nodded, "Tomorrow there will be a ceremony at Neos to ordain him as the Lord High Priest and he wishes all to be in attendance."

The messenger left to travel to the next kingdom and inform them of their need to be in attendance as Airlia turned back to her family… pale and shaken. Flying into her mother's arms, she sobbed. "Draco couldn't do it… Marcello knows that! But if they also took the jester… something's wrong… I can't explain it, but something's wrong."

The queen ran her hand along her head as she hummed softly a tune that had always cheered her up when she needed it. She whispered, "We should all get ready for the trip. No doubt we'll see Golding while we travel."

Airlia spoke up, "We'll also see King Pavan undoubtedly as well as Dominico."

Eltrio looked at her, "You think so? We haven't heard much from Pavan and that mage's head was so far up his arse… You'd think he thought he was the Goddess."

She nodded, "Yes Dominico's head is now well out of his derriere courtesy of an attack on the true descendant of Kupas and King Pavan has finally broken from his grief of the late Queen's death."

Her uncle, Clavius nodded, "Well we should get moving if we're to see what the message is… I have a feeling it's something none of us are going to like."

Airlia frowned, "I need to grab a few items. I think Uncle Clavius is right. Pardon me while I get changed."

She hurried to her room and got changed into a gown that had been tucked away into her closet long ago. It was a modified green shimmering dress. The modification was to hide her throwing knives. She shed her gown quickly and put the new one on. She hid her knives and quickly hid her whip under a flap of fabric to make it appear as if it weren't there. Ready, she returned to her parents as they eyed her suspiciously. Princess Airlia shook her head, "Father, Mother, I have to be prepared for anything. That jester who put you two under dark magic… he was the same one who tried to force me when he came through before. I don't think he's the one in the cell… don't ask me why, but I have a bad feeling about this meeting…"

* * *

Prince Draco awoke, putting a hand to his head as he groaned. How easily they had been duped by the situation as a whole… His heart fell when he thought about his sister being forced to marry that monster. However, as he looked about his dank cell, he saw three people cowering by the wall and his companions look ready to beat the daylights out of something. Looking over his shoulder, he jumped when he saw Dhoulmagus there looking over his wounds.

Retreating to his friends, they growled. "What do you think you're doing here Dhoulmagus?"

The man shook his head, as he whispered, "I'm not… Dhoulmagus… I'm Marcello! That jester, he took my form!"

Draco laughed harshly, "I don't believe you… you tried to force my sister, you kidnapped her… you murdered Master Rylus!"

The former High Priest, Rolo, scoffed. "I wouldn't doubt the murderer of the Lord High Priest would try to claim he was someone else. Anything to save his own skin!"

Angelo merely remained silent, studying him. Something _was_ off about the jester… he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Draco frowned, "If you're truly Marcello, then tell us something that he would know that Dhoulmagus doesn't."

* * *

Once the royalty was ready, they left, leaving the minister in charge of the kingdom for the short time they would be away. The captain of the guards, Marcus led the way to the ship and once they set sail, Airlia couldn't help but feel a sense of something amiss. She could only hope things were going to be okay.

She went to the cabin to lay down for a few hours as she felt herself drawn into the dreams…

* * *

_She saw the mist swirling about her feet as she looked around. _"_**Hello?"**_

_Airlia saw a familiar form emerge and smiled softly. _"_**Hello Marcello…"**_

_The man ran to her and held her tightly. He tried to talk… but his voice wouldn't come. He frowned as he kept trying to speak, and yet he couldn't… It brought to mind the words spoken to her by the Goddess. _"_**Marcello, tell my brother how we met. Alistair can back you up… I'll find you – I swear it!"**_

_The mist came deeper this time, dividing them as she reached out to him only for their fingers to slip through one another as she felt herself becoming weighted._

* * *

She awoke to feel someone shaking her awake. Looking up, she saw it was her mother. "Mom, I have a bad feeling of what's going to happen. I need to have us sit next to Golding and Dominico while having Marcus be on my other side incase what I fear comes to pass."

Xia nodded, "Yeah something's tickling my mind in worry too. I hope Draco's okay."

They came out of the cabin to see the isle of Neos coming closer. Looking to their left, Airlia smiled when she saw Golding. She ran to the rail, "Golding, I suspect a trap, be careful!"

He grinned at her with a nod, "I know princess. That's why I left my kids back at Baccarat."

The trip was soon at an end as they saw Dominico who glared at the giant statue of the Goddess. He turned to see the growing group as he hurried to the princess. "I heard that the Lord High Priest is dead. Is this true?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes. Golding came alone for that reason. Can you sit next to Golding? I've got a bad feeling about this gathering. Too many important people are here today…"

Dominico nodded as they went to the gathering at the foot of the Goddess Statue where everyone sat together. He could only hope that the others would join them soon.

Once they were seated, Marcus gripped the back of his princess's hand. He had grown up with the siblings, and knew when they were on edge. Everything screamed danger to him from her language. Once everyone was seated, he didn't like seeing armed Templars at the end of every aisle as the ceremony begun.

* * *

Marcello grinned when he saw the princess sitting in the rows. _Everything was going according to plan. All he had to do was demand now for her to be his chosen bride then he would have what belonged rightfully to him!_

* * *

Airlia tuned out most of his angry tyrant speech was empty, but something kept her on alert as he changed his direction of demands.

"Kings sit empty on their thrones, doing nothing! Their children are left to suffer for their family's choices! Take Princess Airlia for example!" Marcello spoke angrily as he waved his scepter about. The moment she laid her eyes on the scepter, she knew that it was Dhoulmagus in Marcello's appearance. However, no sooner had she deduced it that she began to glow white and lift into the air.

Her startled cry was echoed by her family as Marcus and Golding struggled to hold onto her – to be an anchor for the distressed princess. Marcello glared at the pair as he waved his scepter further and ensnared them in the white glowing light as the three began to rise to the stage. Airlia looked at her captain of the guards and at the mighty Golding. "I hope you're both ready for a fight… That's not Marcello!"

They nodded as they drew their weapons while Airlia grabbed a throwing dagger from her skirt. Marcello feigned hurt, "What princess? I thought you loved me!"

Airlia scoffed, "The Marcello I know is gentle and kind! You are neither! You seek to cause chaos and destruction! You defile the name of the Goddess which is something Marcello would never do! I know you're Dhoulmagus and it's time to reveal it to the world!" She quickly lashed out with the knife before grabbing her whip.

The princess lashed out quickly, wrapping itself around the scepter as she tried to pull it from his hand. He growled as he moved his hand and forced the whip to unravel itself. Golding drew his mighty sword and lashed out at the man impersonating Marcello. The moment the strongman struck, he knew that the princess had been right. He hit the shoulder blade while his fist struck a previously injured spot on the High Priest, surprised to find that it was still bruised from a blow he had given the jester prior. He rebounded to the princess while bellowing, "Now Dominico!"

Dominico began to glow brightly as he pointed a finger at 'Marcello' before shouting, "Alakazam!"

The spell hit the man hard as he growled. "Fine – you want to play that way little girl?! You are _**mine!**_"

He jumped up, glowing darkly as Airlia paled and turned to the others, "We need to go. Now!"

The group went down the ladder swiftly, with Airlia holding onto the back of the captain of the guards as they slid down the sides, using their feet to keep their descent from being a neck breaking pace. Once they were down, they quickly fled to their row as 'Marcello' flung the scepter at the statue of the Goddess! "It is time for me to reclaim all of my powers! Time to become Rhapthorne once more!"

He glowed a dark purple as he slowly absorbed his former powers. Airlia frowned, as everyone gathered, "We need to go now. I'm going to use my magic and pray that the ship follows me. Everyone stay close!"

Focusing her powers, she called for return to take her to a safe haven, "Trodain!"

She felt the gold encasement take everyone to the cursed kingdom. When they arrived Xia put a hand to her mouth, "What in the world happened to Trodain?!"

Airlia looked at the ground as she spoke, "Dhoulmagus happened to it. The man changed his name after his attempted attack on me apparently."

Xia shook in fear, the same man who tried to attack her daughter cursed the kingdom that her husband wanted to keep a promise to his dead family. _How far would this creature go?_

Airlia looked glumly around the area until she saw the familiar ship had followed her magic. "Yes! They're there! Let's go!" She ran to the ship, removing a handkerchief from her pocket and waved it frantically. "Trode, we're here! We need to save the others!"

He pulled ashore and realized that the Argonian rulers now knew the strait of his kingdom. Eltrio merely gave him a tiny smile, "We will fix this my friend and the wedding will go on if you still want it."

Trode gave him a watery smile, "I'd like that very much. But I don't know where to find Draco and the others."

Airlia gazed out at the ocean, something was pulling her towards the dangerous isle. "I do. Head to Purgatory Isle. They're there."

She turned to look at her father and uncle, "I need you both to help me. I've heard stories of the old place. It's where they throw the worst of the worst criminals to die. It's a matter of what gets them first, giving up the will to live, starvation, dehydration or illness."

Both paled at the thought of the prince being down in such a place. Dominico came over, "How can I help Princess? I have much to do to make up for my behavior from before."

She smiled, "You can come down with me and ensure we get everyone out of that hell hole. No one, no matter how bad, deserves that. Now are you good at breaking curses Dominico?"

He thought about it, "Normally yes, but it all depends on the strength of the curse princess… Why do you ask?"

The brunette's eyes dimmed, "Someone was cursed with changing shapes with Dhoulmagus. I need to try and break that spell."

Dominico's black eyes widened. "I will do what I can princess, I only hope it works."

The remainder of the ride was silent as Airlia chewed her inner cheek in worry… When the shore came into view, she practically leaped over the edge of the ship before anyone could put a ramp down. Hurrying inside, she looked at the man. "You have several prisoners in there who were wrongly accused. You will release them."

The man scoffed, "Now why would I do that?"

She pulled out her whip, "You will do it or this world is going to die because of Rhapthorne's return."

He paled when he heard the name, for he was one of the few who knew of the actual threat. "Truly, has he returned?"

She nodded, "Yes. My brother and comrades down there are the only ones who can do anything about it. Please."

He frowned as he went out to the edge of the cave and saw the growing cloud and castle forming in the sky. Uttering a curse, he returned to the group, "I will help however I can Princess. I will escort you down to free everyone. Let's go."

The ride down the shaft was quiet in the giant bird cage. When they arrived at the bottom, he turned to his mate. "Everyone's leaving here. Rhapthorne's back like I always told you he would be."

Airlia ran to the prison and saw 'Dhoulmagus' lying on the ground, bleeding. Her eyes watered as she reached out to cup his cheek gently. "Hang in there. We'll have you all out soon."

She focused on her powers and tried to heal his wounds before looking at her brother. "What did you guys do to him?"

Draco frowned, he realized instantly that Marcello had been right. They hadn't believed him or Alistair about who he was and now Marcello could possibly die because of it. The guards fumbled with the lock, eventually opening it as the princess went inside and over to the fallen man. She gently took his head onto her lap as she caressed her fingers down the side of his cheek. "I'm so sorry Marcello. I know it's you in there, not that bastard Dhoulmagus."

She turned to the guards, "Get everyone else up stairs, we'll go last for as many turns as it takes. I'm going to be using my healing powers to try and keep him from dying. But even my full heal spell isn't having much effect."

They nodded as they slowly filed several people into the lift, and sent it up with one guard who returned for the next batch after ten minutes while Airlia kept focusing her energy on saving him. She had to. It was her fault, it had to be her fault that Dhoulmagus went so far as to switch forms with Marcello. She felt herself growing more exhausted as she was vaguely aware of Angelo coming over and using his powers to try and help the exhausted princess.

Once it was their turn, Airlia stood with Marcello braced on one of her shoulders and braced on the other shoulder of Angelo. They went up with the remaining guard as Dominico used his magic to pull the lever to force them to go up. Hurrying along, they went towards Argonia as Airlia felt a chill run down her spine. "No… It can't be!"

She helped Angelo to lay Marcello on the ground before she could focus on what was coming at her from behind… looking over her shoulder, she cried out in fear as a dark cloud reached out towards her. "No! Kaswoosh!" She focused the last of her energy to try and push the cloud away while shedding a tear for the fallen Marcello. For him to not respond to her healing… it only meant that she was too late. The tear hit his cheek as he groaned softly.

She saw only darkness as her energy fled her body. Collapsing to the ground Dominico did what he could to restore her energy while everyone else kept an eye to the skies to see the dark hand reaching again for the unconscious princess. Bracing for impact, they were startled when a red dragon came flying from the west and breathed a fiery blast at the hand forcing it back.

He flew back towards the ship giving a strange look at the king and queen. Marcello didn't miss it as he frowned before realizing he still appeared as the evil jester. Standing, every bone in his body screamed as he came over to the princess. "What did you do little one?"

She slept as the queen came over and smoothed her daughter's stray hairs from her face. It was time to deal with her daughter's future. She stood before turning to Dominico, "Could you ensure everyone gets home safely Dominico? I have something we have to do before Draco and the others can take on Rhapthorne. It will strengthen them."

The mage nodded as he gathered those who weren't from Argonia close and took them to their respective homes. Eltrio grabbed a chimaera wing and gave it to his brother, "Take Charmles and Marcus home. We'll be there soon, but this has to come to an end for Airlia's sake. She can't take any more of this pain, this grief. She deserves a happy relationship with whomever she loves."

Clavius sighed heavily, he had hoped it would come to that, but Xia had remained so firm. Smiling he nodded, "Yes. And we will figure out the situation with Argonia after that."

Eltrio shook his head, "Nothing to figure out. If Draco wishes to stay and rule Trodain then Charmles can rule Argonia. Airlia bore the worst of the burdens and as the female marrying; her husband would have the say normally on if they rule Argonia or wherever it may be. Since we are likely looking at her true choice of husband, that if they wish to be 'normal' or to be rulers, which will be her decision."

Clavius smiled, she could stay in the kingdom as a princess, which was something that the people had longed for. He took his son and the captain of the guards back to their kingdom to relieve the poor minister of his duties. Marcello stood, laboring with his injuries, while Draco came over, "It wasn't appropriate for me to apologize while you were unconscious. I'm sorry I didn't believe you were Marcello. Yet my sister trusted you without question, telling me you were speaking the truth before." He extended his hand in apology.

Marcello gave a tiny smile before accepting the handshake. "I understand why you didn't believe me. But I need to check on Airlia… she wasn't looking too well."

Draco nodded as the pair hurried over to the princess where the others have already gathered.


	20. Chapter 19: Repercussions

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 19: Repercussions

Airlia slowly awoke in the arms of her father as she looked around questioningly. He stood her on her feet before broaching the subject. "Before your brother and his friends contend with Rhapthorne as it's obvious he is after you – so keeping you away from him is important we need to deal with the matter of your suitor. It's time to end this façade."

Her brown eyes widened as she gave a small, hopeful smile to Marcello who could only smile in return. She turned back to Eltrio, "Can we visit Melampus first? The spring worked once to break the spells on Medea and Trode. Perhaps it will revert Marcello back to his original appearance."

The dark haired king nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think that would be best. Let's go."

Draco gathered everyone together as he spelled them first to the mystical spring where they found Melampus heading towards his home. "Majesties, forgive me for going into my home. I know it's not safe currently you see."

Eltrio smiled with a nod, "Of course Melampus. We're taking a friend to the spring in hopes it may break his curse."

Airlia led Marcello back to the spring and spoke softly, "No matter what, this doesn't change my feelings Marcello."

He smiled gently at her even as his ghoulish form made it hard for him to smile. He kneeled before the water and gave a small prayer before dipping his hands into the cool liquid. Bringing it up to his lips, he sipped of the liquid gently. He began to glow brightly which died down to show his real form.

He turned to her with a true smile that she returned and ran into his arms, not caring who saw. She enjoyed the feel of his arms around her, telling her everything was going to be okay. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. They stayed that way for a few minutes more to see if the magic would hold.

Sadly it didn't as he began to glow white again, "Princess, I must say this while I'm in my own form… I love you. I hate this damned marriage arrangement you're in and want you to be nothing but happy. If you're happy… then that's all that matters to me."

She shook her head and buried it against his chest, "No my love, I won't be happy until we can be together. Killing Dhoulmagus… Rhapthorne… will revert the curse."

They turned towards the entrance of the spring to see everyone there with a goofy grin on each of their faces. Xia came over to her daughter and squeezed her hand gently. "Things will work out. Let's go and deal with him now that you've proven who the real Marcello is."

Airlia nodded as Xia turned to Draco. "Have you found a way to travel by air? My homeland cut my way of returning to it off so now I have to go through the original route that your father traveled to get me back."

He nodded as he pulled out a little golden orb. Red cringed in memory as she recalled the events surrounding it. Tears filled her normally stern eyes that she quickly tried to brush away.

"We'll talk about it later. We need to." Alistair spoke softly as Yangus grabbed his lady's hand gently.

Draco nodded, "Yeah. This orb though gives us the ability to fly. Let's get close and everyone put a finger on it to gain the ability of flight." Once they did, they found themselves hovering in the air, Xia let out a startled but excited cry.

"Everyone follow me. I'll lead you to where we must go. Eltrio my love, shall we?" Xia said as she held her hand out to her husband. He smiled and merely nodded, gripping her hand tenderly as they led the way to a plateau that was high in the air.

Once they landed, the group looked about as Red spoke up, "Wot is this place? I've never seen anything like it."

Draco looked around as something struck a chord in him. Something was familiar about this place as he looked at his sister. She was similarly mesmerized as Xia walked forward to the dragon statue hovering over an emblem etched into the ground. "This place leads to my homeland. And the land of Airlia's betrothed."

The group walked closely as Eltrio put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "We may face enemies here, at least there were when I came to get your mother. Everything will be explained in time."

When everyone gathered on the stone, Xia spoke proudly. "My homeland, as it was decreed, I have returned with my first born daughter. It is time for me to show my children their heritage and at long last reclaim my own."

A bright red light engulfed the large group, bringing them to a strange gate Xia gaped as Eltrio stammered, "How is this possible?! I had to climb from the bottom to get here and almost lost my life doing so!?"

Xia shook her head, pushing the memories away as she recalled the scene where she gave everything in her to save the life of her love who had fought his way, proven himself to be worthy of her love. It was then that the lord of the Dragovians banished them, forbidding them of telling their children directly of their home. He also decreed the children would be cursed to not have happy lives. The only way the curse would be broken was if Xia birthed a daughter and brought her to be married to the lord, closing the circle once more.

They went to the gate as the fateful companion; Munchie came out of Draco's pocket. Xia frowned when she saw the familiar mouse and realized why it hurt to look at him so much. "Father… You were with us this whole time?!" Her hurt look made the mouse bow his head as he touched the bottom of the gate, opening it.

Going just inside, he turned into a short man with spiky snow white hair only down the middle of his head. He looked at the two children and frowned. Draco had found a good match with the princess and they would be happy. However the princess… he had to change it. He would make the lord see reason! "My daughter, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I was forbidden by the lord from doing so. I was angry with his decrees after I realized my folly in trying to tear you two apart. No one should have to marry someone they don't love."

Xia crumbled as she began to cry at the loss of family that she had suffered for years. Eltrio could only comfort his wife quietly as her father embraced his daughter. After a moment he turned to his grandchildren and bowed, "I am Chen Mui of the Dragovians, as your mother is of the Dragovians."

Airlia frowned as she looked ahead. "You mean I was to be betrothed to a kingdom you wouldn't… couldn't," she corrected herself, "tell me about? How much sense does that make mother?"

The queen shook her head, crying as she moaned out, "It wasn't out of the normal common sense my daughter. It was out of love for your father. The only way my love and I could be together. You understand it because you've felt the power of love and how it doesn't always make sense and yet it does. Let's go break the deal with him."

They went forward as Red remained silent, observing the royal family… perplexed by the complexity of matters of the heart. They went forward to the large hut at the back of the village as others came out to look at the group before them. Airlia noticed their ears were all similar, pointy and half of it was a purple scaly color. Her hand went behind her, seeking comfort from her love, Marcello. He gripped her hand tenderly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Once they made their way up to the chamber, a man tried to bar the way. "Master Chen Mui, you've returned to us I see! You've brought Xia back as well, and are these her children?"

There was a sad note to his voice as he spoke of the queen of Argonia as Chen Mui nodded. "Yes, they need to speak with the Dragovian Lord."

The man bowed before saying, "Only Xia and her children may go in with you. The others must stay out here."

Medea stepped forward, "I am his fiancée. I have a right to meet any prospective relative of mine."

Trode stepped forward, "Medea is my daughter, where she goes I go."

The man shook a little under the gaze of Xia. "They are all coming in with me. I honestly don't care about the rules anymore Xathan. The rules have hurt my family for long enough."

He looked hesitant to move until Marcello came forward and spoke, "Either you move, or I make you move. Now we may not be in your little club, but damn you – you will allow for us all to come in."

The man moved as everyone went inside as Draco nodded to Marcello in recognition of his actions.

Once they were inside, Airlia instantly saw whom she suspected to be the Dragovian lord. He was as tall as Marcello was normally, with long blond hair and a circlet to keep it away from his face. He held the same reddish-purple leathery tipped ears as the others while he had a strange symbol on his red and black attire. It was the same symbol as the one they stepped onto that brought them to this land. He held a staff with a dragon and several circles on either side. The man froze when he saw the group before him.

Xia, however, wasn't frozen by anything as she launched into the conversation. "You will reverse the curse on my children and undo the marriage between you and my daughter. She deserves to be happy!"

As soon as her words slapped him, he blinked and came around to look at the girl before him. She bore so many characteristics as her mother, the same fiery spirit. He quipped to Xia while staring at the princess. "Why should I undo the marriage arrangement? You were selfish enough to leave when you should have been my wife. To keep the circle of Dragovia closed as it should have been."

Airlia glared at him as she railed at his unfairness, "Really. When you forced my mother to make the marriage between us, it came days after I was nearly violated, further violating me in other ways. I went on a journey with my brother and fell in love with a kind and gentle man. You however, placed a curse on all of us so she couldn't even speak of who you were or where you were from. The nightmares I have suffered for it are numerous, and it's broken my heart more than once to remember how I was doomed to a loveless marriage. For I can't love a man who would force a woman to be his wife."

He ignored most of what she except for one particular line. "So you're unpure then?"

Draco couldn't handle it anymore as he launched a punch at the man's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Anyone who even asks that of my sister truly doesn't know her. She is the most incredibly gentle person in this world of ours aside from my betrothed. This marriage broke her spirit, and has tortured her so many times that I've lost count. I prevented that bastard from getting anywhere near her, but the fact that he slipped past my defenses once is a black mark on me. He got no further than tearing her dress."

The man put a hand to his jaw where he had been struck and pulled it back to see some of the pain was blood. Standing, he sighed. "So she is still pure then… Good. I'll make a deal with you then. If the champion who won her heart comes forward and beats me in combat, I will relinquish the curses on your family and allow her to marry him instead."

Airlia felt the squeeze on her hand before Marcello spoke, "I am the one who will fight you then. Might I make a suggestion though?"

The man scoffed, "What is it?"

Marcello didn't like the man's pompous attitude, and realized that he had been no different to his half-brother… He would have to fix that when he was normal again. "I was cursed by Rhapthorne to take the shape of her would-be attacker. I would like to fight you as I normally should appear, can you revert it, if only for the duration of the fight."

The blond ruler nodded as he led them outside and used his scepter to create a special field spanning just outside of the houses that lined the small city. "Merely being in there – if you are truly anyone other than this in appearance, you shall be him again."

Marcello turned to the others, "I know I don't have a right to ask for anything…"

Draco smiled as he fished into the bag for things, "You may use my sword and armor, I'll get changed from it immediately. But take this potion to keep your strength up."

Draco removed the armor, leaving his normal traveling gear that was under it on him. Once Marcello was geared with the defensive equipment, he accepted the sword with a small nod, "Thank you Draco. I'm going to free your sister of this hell that she has been in."

When he was ready, he went into the circle as he glowed brightly, becoming Marcello once more. It was all the princess could do to not run to him and wish him luck during the battle.

* * *

When the battle began Marcello launched at him with the sword drawn, putting the lord on the defensive. The former abbot could only think about what his love had gone through, all he had suffered thinking that they couldn't be together. He deftly dealt with the man who could only pant. "You really must love her then."

Marcello scoffed, "If you have to even say it, then it's clear that you don't." He turned to the others as Airlia ran to Marcello, embracing him tightly as he embraced her. He looked down at her and smiled. "Looks like you're free princess."

She grinned up at him, "And if you still want to be with me…"

He smiled as the circle began to shrink. Before the circle completely faded, reverting him to his cursed form, he kissed her gently. Airlia was only aware of the kiss, that and well… her body felt like it was turning into mush. When the kiss broke, he sighed sadly – expecting himself to revert to Dhoulmagus at any moment. And yet… he didn't. The others looked at him in surprise after it should have reverted.

The Lord of the Dragovians offered a small smile. He explained, "I reverted the curses I placed on them the moment before we began to fight. I wasn't planning on winning because I could see how happy you made her. With their curses already broken, it left her to break the curse on you. The kiss of true love without a curse binding her from breaking another freed you of yours young man."

Marcello embraced her tightly – pulling her into his arms as she held him equally tight. Draco waited for a moment for the group to have their little celebration before coming over and clapping the raven haired man on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family Marcello."

Eltrio and Xia came over to embrace the new man into the family while Chen Mui merely watched on, satisfied she would be happy. Once the group broke apart, Xia looked at Airlia, "I still don't want you fighting Rhapthorne because he has some sort of infatuation with you Air."

The princess nodded, "I'm going to hide in Trodain. Harder to find someone when they're hiding in a cursed land."

Xia nodded, "I would like someone to keep you safe there though. Perhaps I should send Marcus with you."

The Dragovian Lord shook his head, "She can stay here and be safe Xia. Anyone else who you wish to stay here with her may do so."

Eltrio considered it as he turned to Trode and Medea, "Would you like to stay with her up here? Considering the reach of the dark lord, it may be a good idea."

The pair considered it before both shook their heads negatively before Airlia responded, "It's not the unease with being here… I just think that hiding in a cursed land might make it harder for him to find me. If it gets worse, then we'll come here instantly." Xia nodded in agreement.

Marcello turned to his half-brother and extended his hand. "Angelo, I would like to apologize for everything. Can we start over … brother?"

The pale blue eyed man smiled as he clasped his hand gratefully, "I'd like that Marcello."

Xia and Eltrio had opted to remain with the group while Draco went to end Rhapthorne's existence once and for all.


	21. Chapter 20: The End of Tyranny

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Chapter 20: The End of Tyranny

Marcello removed the armor and handed it back to his future brother in law with a smile. It felt good to be himself again… to be free of the hatred he had felt for Angelo… to know that he could finally be with the woman he loved at long last. Airlia spelled them to the cursed kingdom. Going inside, they went towards the library, sitting on the steps outside, looking for a sign that things would come out okay. They could only watch the dark skies, their nerves sitting on pins and needles. Airlia clasped her hands in prayer as she felt the weight of the battle from her brother. Medea sat across from her soon to be sister in law, hands over hers. They both sent their prayers to their friends.

* * *

Draco growled as he rounded yet another corner in the dark castle. The bastard was intent on driving them mad as Red found yet another passage through to the floor below. Something about the plants were setting his nerves on fire. He knew something would be happening soon as they passed a giant window where the plant began to stir. He gripped his sword as the others got ready for an attack. However, when the window shattered, the men shielded the women from the breaking glass as they got ready to fight the beast.

* * *

Airlia felt pain sear through her body as she fought the urge to scream with all of the pain in her body. She felt a few tears defiantly stream down her cheeks as she prayed for her friends to be unharmed. Marcello saw the pain in her expression as he wrapped an arm around her, "It'll be okay Airlia, I promise."

She cried out in fright as a dark orb started to surround her. "Marcello, mother, father! Help!" A current of electricity flowed through her – making her nerves flare in pain. She screamed as a second bolt flowed through her as Marcello pushed his way into the black orb and pulled her out of it before she could vanish entirely. Slumping against him, he pushed her hair out of her face – worried by the paleness there.

"Princess… oh sweet princess… Please wake up." Marcello whispered as the group continued to curse Dhoulmagus.

Xia recognized it as she whispered, "You need to prove you love her Marcello – to save her from the dark magic."

The dark haired man didn't hear the queen as he focused on her pale face. Caressing her cheek gently with a gloved finger, he deftly removed them to feel her skin with his own hands. Growing colder by the moment he bent over and kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he whispered, "Fight it my love. I know you can! You've been through too much to let this defeat you."

He kissed her again as a tear slipped from his eye down his cheek – dropping to her cheek. Breaking the kiss, he moved to wipe it to find her skin growing warmer. Gasping softly, he looked at her with love written so plainly on his face. Warm brown eyes opened slowly as she groaned. "Marcello? What happened? I felt like I was being pulled in every direction all at once…"

He shook his head as he helped her to sit up and lean against him for strength. "I don't know. A dark orb appeared around you, and you started vanishing when I finally gained my wits and pulled you back to us." He hadn't wanted to talk about what happened after it. It was like she had died… The thought of it made him shake as she leaned her head against his shoulder gently

"It'll be okay. My brother will kick his ass in no time. You watch." She boasted with a smile of pride as her parents nodded.

"Draco has grown in strength so greatly that I don't fear for Trodain's safety with him being there now." Eltrio said as his wife gripped his hand tenderly.

Time trickled by so slowly as the dark castle exploded in a great ray of light. Airlia cheered so excitedly as she saw the light pierce the darkness. _It's over! At long last, it's all over!_

Airlia frowned as they stared at the cursed kingdom before them, "It should have reversed itself with his death! Something must be wrong still!"

Turning her head towards where the castle had been, she saw a bird approaching. It was a massive purple and blue bird that seemed to be iridescent. "That must be the Godbird, Empyrea." Airlia murmured as the bird landed on the ground and let the travelers off her back. She ran to her brother and hugged him tightly before checking him over for wounds. Finding some bruises and cuts on everyone, she focused on her group healing magic and used it once to seal the cuts up.

Empyrea was almost smiling, "He has been defeated for good. The curse should break on the castle before long, returning it to the way it once was. I thank you travelers for doing what I couldn't, and for trying to save my baby…"

Airlia frowned, the weeping she had felt that day… it was in relation to the baby of the Godbird!? She cursed herself for not going with them… she could have saved it! Bowing her head to hide the pain, "I'm sorry Empyrea… I should have gone with them…"

She shook her head, "No, nothing could have helped dear lady. Gemon held my baby prisoner and killed himself along with it when the group tried to save him."

Airlia frowned as a golden ball came from her brother's pocket, and coming to rest by the Godbird's side, it revealed itself as the golden spirit of her child. Airlia felt tears leap to her eyes as the small child shook his head. "Don't feel bad. I promise, my role is far from done even though I'm a spirit. My mother was destined to have me, I was destined to die and be reborn to her again. I was just glad I could help you all to defeat him."

The two birds began to rise to the sky as Trode spoke out, "Wait, where will you go? Will we see you again?"

Empyrea shook her head, "We're going back home to our dimension, parallel to yours. There I go by another name… Ramia. But I'm not a Godbird, just a bird who has the power to do something to help the heroes of a given world, like this one and my own dimension."

Everyone waved as the pair vanished while Marcello wrapped an arm around the princess of Argonia. He sighed happily when she leaned into the touch. Suddenly the castle began to glow brightly, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

When it receded, everyone was shocked that the castle bore no signs of the curse to begin with. The giant doors were thrown open as people brought out banquet tables and set them about. Xia looked on delighted, that her son would be happy in the union. It was the one thing that had been agreed on by an old agreement, so she had no way to know if it would be happy or not. Her daughter was free of the marriage – and able to marry the man who completed her like her own husband did. She turned to Eltrio and hugged him tightly, the pain and weariness gone from her as another man joined them.

Xia smiled as she embraced her long estranged father tightly. "Now that things are right again, I can come to visit, can't I? To make sure my daughter and grandkids are happy."

The dark haired queen nodded in agreement, "Of course father! I'm just glad that the Dragovian Lord has finally forgiven me for following my heart rather than doing as he dictated."

As the music picked up, Marcello swept Airlia into a slow dance where he happily pulled her close to him. They danced one full set until Airlia saw Angelo looking dejected. Marcello saw the look and nodded. They had to put things to right. Heading over, Airlia gave him a tiny smile, "What's wrong Angelo?"

He looked up, surprised and yet somehow not that it was them. "Oh, I was going to talk to _her_… and she's been swept away by another man."

Airlia frowned, she knew who he meant as her eyes scanned for the busty auburn haired woman and saw nothing but trouble. "Angelo, get ready. You may need to defend Jess. Seems someone wants more than what he deserves."

He turned quickly and frowned. "Who is he Airlia?"

Brown eyes narrowed, "He is none other than Lorenzo or something like that. A suitor that I know she wants nothing to do with."

Angelo quickly went over to make sure Jessica was alright only to find the man had indeed been up to no good as Alistair quickly joined in with dealing with the pompous man. The pair quickly joined the gathering group as Jessica hugged her brother first, shaken by the confrontation before embracing Angelo. Airlia leaned her head on Marcello's shoulder when she recognized the embrace.

The day quickly wore on to night as the celebration lasted, turning into an engagement celebration between Draco and Medea. Airlia turned to Marcello with a small smile, "I think my parents will let me get away with a small wedding, what do you think?"

He grinned as he kissed her softly, "I think that's a great idea. And one preferably soon – because I can't get enough of being with you my princess."

A tap on his shoulder caused the raven haired man to turn around and see the king of Argonia. He refused to show his fear around the man, "Yes King Eltrio?"

The woody brown haired king smiled, "I would like to knight you when things settle a bit – because you helped my daughter so much."

Marcello shook his head. "Honestly Your Majesty. It's not necessary. I'm just glad that she is safe and sound at last."

Eltrio shook his head, "No, not Your Majesty young Marcello. When we're informal, Eltrio is just fine. You are, after all, my daughter's suitor still I believe."

Marcello's smile was genuine as he nodded. "Yes, unless she wishes to find another."

Airlia shook her head, "No way Marcello. And I think the people of Argonia will be relieved that I'm still able to stay there after I get married." She turned her attention to her father, "Daddy, could we just have a small wedding? Please?"

Eltrio nodded as his wife came over with her grandfather. Chen Mui looked unabashedly at the pairs of lovers. He was relieved that he could visit his daughter now in his human form. Special glamour magic protected the pair from those who didn't know of the Dragovians. He bowed to Eltrio and Marcello. "I can only hope that you will allow them to visit their homeland every once in a while."

The king of Argonia nodded, "It didn't help that you barred her from it originally. She's welcome to visit anytime, with or without me." He wrapped an arm around Xia to draw her close. "It just hurt me to know how much pain she was in every day. She wept often initially about not being able to see her father."

Chen Mui nodded, "Yes. When I snuck down here to try and find you all, she reacted badly to me. I know part of it was the Dragovian Lord's magic making her hate mice more than normal. Regardless, I'd like to dance with my daughter if I may, then with my granddaughter." Xia grinned with a nod as her diminutive father took her off to dance for a while.

The night passed by easily – and it was long after sun up… Finally they could all start their happily ever after...


	22. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Nearing Our Destiny

Epilogue: Happily Ever After For All

Airlia smiled as she awoke, feeling her heart beating excitedly. Life had certainly changed for the better as she got dressed for Marcello, Angelo, Yangus and Alistair's knighting. Xia had decided unilaterally, that she couldn't just allow Marcello to be knighted. The others had all had a hand in protecting her daughter. She also decided that Red and Jessica would be given the title of Lady with their assistance to both of her children.

She dressed in an ornate, but elegant green gown. It was floor length, with an argon heart in the center of the bustier. The dress had thick straps that went over and around her shoulders. She felt the corset against her body but yet it was as soft as silk. The princess allowed her handmaiden to come in and do her hair up. Pulling it up into a bun, the hair was allowed to run loose in rivulets of curls with a lock of hair curled on either side of her face, curling gently with her small, golden crown on her head.

She walked down the stairs and went into the main throne room before anyone else had arrived, save that of her family. Charmles had been relieved to know that Airlia could stay as a princess in Argonia. He wasn't afraid of ruling the kingdom, but she was his cousin and she genuinely cared about the welfare of her people.

She stood next to her mother and father while her brother with his fiancée stayed on the other side with Charmles. They had agreed to knight their friends together.

As people of the kingdom filled into the room, Airlia smiled brightly. She caught sight of her friends at the edge of the room. However, once Xia saw everyone filed into the room, she began the ceremony. "My people. We have been saved from a terrible evil. As you all know, Princess Airlia and Prince Draco had held a hand in his defeat through one point or another in their journey. Now, it's time to give our thanks to those who fought alongside them. Step forward warriors… Marcello, Angelo, Yangus, Jessica, Alistair, Red."

The aforementioned men and women walked down the aisle, dressed regally for the ceremony. Red wore a silver gown, while Jessica had a golden gown, both had runes of protection etched through threading along the hem. The men all wore glistening silver armor, even the shorter, stout Yangus as they walked in pride to the throne, taking a knee before the royalty.

Airlia smiled as she stepped forward, "Marcello. You came to my defense when I needed help the most. You stepped up and saved my life when I could have died in Savella at the hand of a vengeful man. You again saved me when you defeated my future husband, proving that your love knows no bounds. For these reasons and more, I hereby grant you the title of Sir Marcello of Argonia."

He smiled as she touched one shoulder with the ceremonial sword, then the other shoulder with the same sword. Once it was done, he was able to stand and take his place beside her. Draco came forward with his own ceremonial sword. "Yangus, we had a rather… interesting start where you were guarding your bridge. Yet, I knew there was good in you. Still you proved me right by helping to protect my sister and myself during various stages of our journey. I am honored to call you my friend. I hereby knight you, Sir Yangus of Argonia." He touched the blade to one shoulder then the other before Yangus was allowed to rise.

The princess smiled as she knighted Alistair, "Alistair of Alexandria. We met through fate when the jester brought me to your tower with you at his side while he lied. You then tried to protect me, to hide me while the jester came after us. You helped to keep me safe when I had no other options. You came to our defense time and again. I hereby knight you, Sir Alistair of Argonia."

Draco chuckled, Airlia was forcing him to pick Angelo. "Angelo, I would be lying if I said that our initial meeting had been normal. However, you have a heart of gold and a desire to protect your family and friends. That heart and desire showed itself many times over the course of our travels, and I'm glad to be able to call you my friend. I hereby knight you Sir Angelo of Argonia." He again touched the sword to both shoulders before Angelo could stand.

Airlia smiled as she turned to Red. "I knew you were special from the moment that Yangus said he wanted to make an old situation right. You certainly didn't let us down as you gracefully accepted the item he had tried to get her a second time. Then when you joined us on our journey, it helped us ten fold. Your swiftness and silent movement helped us to get past many stronger monsters that were in the dark world. You helped to save Jess, and you almost were able to get the egg out of danger…" She took a deep breath, remembering the story her brother had told her. "Because of your bravery, I hereby knight you Lady Red of Argonia." She gently touched the sword to both shoulders. Red was able to stand after she was named Lady Red.

Draco came forward to face Jessica with a brilliant smile. "Jessica, your help has been incredibly invaluable. Your magic helped to protect us more than once on our journey. Your were fearful for your brother, but then incredibly loyal to my sister when you learned that she saved him. Your loyalty shined through even when she wasn't there, protecting us as though she were among us. I hereby knight you Lady Jessica of Argonia." He touched the shoulders of the redhaired mage with the sword and with it, they were all knighted.

The people of the kingdom erupted into cheers that their heroes had all been knighted as Airlia couldn't help but blush at the attention her people were giving everyone. The celebration lasted long into the day as Marcello spent much of it with Airlia, much to the happiness of her people. However, it wouldn't be long before the weddings happened between Airlia and Marcello followed by Draco and Medea's wedding. Chen Mui was finally able to be present for the celebrations, happy for his child and his grandchildren. At long last, things would come full circle for the pain that everyone had felt.

And while Airlia and Marcello remained in Argonia, they started an orphanage to be able to properly care for any homeless children themselves instead of looking to others to help when their hands were tied. Angelo and Jessica had done similarly in Alexandria after Jessica was released from her engagement.

With Draco on the throne of Trodain, he was able to lead the kingdom into an age of prosperity that would last for years to come while Charmles did the same for Argonia.

Red and Yangus started up a trade business that helped to make sure that everyone in the various villages, towns and even kingdoms remained in contact that actually turned into a booming business. They had even gone so far as to employ many of the men and women from Pickham who had wanted to turn straight but their lives wouldn't allow it.

And while life is seldom perfect, for a short time it was as perfect as it could possibly be.

The End


End file.
